


Demon of the Church

by KuroXan



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Craig is a dork, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Eventual Sex, Family Issues, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt!Craig, Imp Tweek Tweak, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastor Craig with a twist, Self-Harm, Sex in chapter 13, Sexual Tension, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, bottom!Craig, top!Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: Craig wants to run away. Finding himself in a place nobody has been in years, he finds a body. He meets a imp from hell. He made choices he knew he'd regret but he did them anyways.





	1. Meeting a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hey, I'm like half way through the fic at this point. My proofreading has improved as well as my writing. I will come back to the earlier chapters to fix all the small errors!

 

  
It was dark. Most of the street lights in the area didn't even work. No one even steps foot into this part of town. Even the homeless stayed away, it was lifeless.

But that's exactly what Craig Tucker wanted, he didn't want to be around anyone. He was tired of people, it just took to much energy to deal with them.

He used the flashlight on his phone to guide the way. He'd been walking for a while and all he’d seen were a few rats. He stopped to scan the area around him. Something stood out against the ocean of concrete, it was a church. He didn't even know there was a second church in South Park. However, there really was no other option besides turning back so he pressed on and walked to the church.

Getting a closer look didn't give the boy much confidence. The building looked old and abandoned, it was as if it'd been left there to decay. He doubted anyone in the town even knew this church was out here. How perfect. He could stay here until things back in the town had settled down but he couldn't disappear for too long, Tricia would start worrying about him if he took too long.

He pushed the door open. There was hardly any resistance, it wasn't even locked. As soon as he entered things felt off. All he could hear was his own breathing but it felt like there was someone else there with him. He slowly put his bag down and pulled out the wooden bat he was carrying.

There wasn’t a single sound besides his deepening breathes but he instinctively knew there was somebody else. He walked deeper into the church, every step he took caused the floorboards to creaked painfully loud. If the other person didn't know he was here, they definitely knew now.

He stopped moving, he started breathing shallowly as he listened to his surroundings. Nothing. There wasn't a single noise, no insects, no wind it was just silent. It was eerie to say the least. He walked towards one of the rooms further back. He tried turning on the light but of course that didn't work as if this place would still be running electricity, if it even had any to begin with. He turned his phone torch back on and looked around. There were quite a few cardboard boxes scattered around.

He froze when he spotted something in the far right corner. It looked like a body. If the person was dead, that would explain why it was so quiet. He needed to check if they were still alive at least. He took a deep breath before approaching the body. Once he was close enough, he moved the boxes out of the way and shone his torch towards the it.

It certainly wasn't was he was expecting. It was an man older than himself by about four or five years. He has messy blonde hair and his skin was pale. He looked completely normal. Yep, totally normal besides for fact that this man also had two red horn protruding from his forehead, huge bat like wings, goat legs and a fucking tail. He was a demon. How fucking fantastic.

He watched the demon for a bit, it hardly moved since he'd uncovered it. Only the slightest movements showed that it was even alive. At least on the bright side, dealing with a nearly dead demon was way better than if he'd actually found a dead body. The last thing he wanted was having to explain how he was here to his parent at a police station. They'd kill him for sure.

He sat on the ground and let out his held breath. He watched the demon for a few minutes, it wasn't really moving and it showed no sign that it was even aware that Craig was there. Craig took another deep breath, he was going to do something stupid. He got closer to the demon and poked it as if it was some dead animal he saw on the street. It made a small barely audible sound and didn't respond with any movements.

He let his breath out again as a defeated sigh. He walked out of the room and walked towards the entrance. He could leave now, the demon would probably die and he can keep living his boring and simple life in peace but nope he didn't do that. He picked up his bag and walked back to the room. He dropped his bag next to the demon's body. He went into it and fished out a half eaten candy bar, he snapped a bit off. He pried the demon's mouth open and was met with sharp fangs, man was he regretting every decision he was making.

He feed the demon the piece he had snapped off before going back into his bag taking out a bottle of water. He helped lift the unconscious demon's head and he poured water into it’s mouth. The demon started coughing wildly seemingly coming back to life. Craig got startled and took a few steps back.

The demon coughed until all the water was out of it’s lungs. Colour started returning to its skin, it's wings stretched out showing off it’s large wingspan and it's tail swayed back and forth. With the demon awake and aware, Craig saw the demon's red eyes as they looked up at him. At first the demon looked confused but that quickly changed to a look of pure anger.

“You!”, it practically hissed at him. Voice so deep and powerful it made the ground feel like it was moving under him and he was completely shocked to the core. The demon moved, it was so fast he couldn't even react. Before he realised what was happening the demon had grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall. “What have you done!”

“Fuck you! I saved your life, you fucking dick!”, Craig watched as the demon’s expression changed. Its demeanour completely changed too. It let go of his shoulders.

“Sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen someone, man”, his voice was no longer deep and bellowing but it was still a bit intimidating. “Why did you save me? You know I'm a fucking demon, right?”

“Wow, really? I couldn’t tell by the fucking goat legs, you piece of shit!”, Craig was really losing his shit. Today had to be the worst day ever. At least, worst day this week. Anger was boiling inside of him and it was just bursting out from all the stress. It felt pretty good to let it all out. He took a moment to catch his breath. “I mean fuck. I knew you were a demon but I couldn't just watch you die. I'm not some kind of dick”

“Well actually. I was trying to die but I guess I'll wait to do that later, human”, the demon flopped onto an old worn out sofa.

“It's Craig, Craig Tucker”, Craig stated.

“Craig, huh? That name suits you. I really shouldn't be giving out my name. But since you saved me, Tweek Tweak.”

“What a lame name”, Tweek looked up to glare at him. Craig chuckled in response. “It’s a weird name but I think it suits you too”

“You're brave for a kid, talking to a demon so casually”, Tweek readjusted his position so he was laying across the sofa, head propped up by the palm of his hands with his elbows digging into the arm of the furniture. “How old are you?”

“... I'm twelve”, Craig wasn't really sure if he should be giving out his age. “How old are you? You don't look that much older than me”

“I've been in this church longer than you've been alive. Us demons don't really keep track of our age but I must a few hundreds of years old. So I'm pretty young for a demon”, Tweek's tail began to swing back and forth like some kind of puppy that wanted attention.

“Dude, that means you’re super old. Makes me wonder why you're even in here, nobody comes here”, Craig was tired of awkwardly standing so took a seat at the end of the sofa while the blonde thought of a response.

“I was assigned here by Satan a long time ago. My job was to spook some people, maybe make them sin a little”, Craig gave the demon a suspicious glance. “I think the priest got caught having inappropriate relationships with some of the church boys. People stopped coming, I thought things would go back to normal after they found a new priest like they always did. But they never got a replacement”

“Why didn't you just leave? Why were you trying to kill yourself?”, this was getting a little too personally for his liking but he was curious. It's not everyday you get to meet a demon.

“I’m kind of bound to this building. I used to be able to leave but once people stopped coming, I lost a lot of energy, I wasn’t really a strong demon to begin with. Also demons don't actually die, we just go back to hell. I thought maybe Satan would show me pity and send me somewhere else”

“I hate South park too but I don't think I'll be able to leave any time soon. I'd be soooo happy to be sent somewhere else”, Craig was starting feel a bit embarrassed that he was telling a random stranger something so personal.

“Yeah, that reminds me. What’s a kid like you doing in this church anyways?”, Tweek asked the big question. It's not like the demon could tell anyone else so maybe there was no harm in telling him.

“I ran away from home. We had a fight at home so I left”, Tweek had chanced positions again. He was seated up and facing Craig now. He continued, “I'll probably go back in two days. They'll forget about the fight by then”

Craig turned back to Tweek to see his face was just an inch away from his own. “Want me to cheer you up?” he said as he puckered his lips and made kissy noises.

"Gross! No!", Craig whined. He covered his face with arms so Tweek couldn't kiss his face. Tweek kept attempting to place a kiss on Craig's face playfully until the younger male was out of breath and tired. Tweek rested his head on Craig's chest while being careful not to poke him with his horns. Craig took this time to catch his breath. He looked up at the window above them.

“All the window are stained here. You can barely see the night sky”, Craig mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time”

Craig's eyelids felt heavy. All the adrenaline was gone, now he just felt exhausted. Tweek’s was also extremely warm and it was starting to lull him to sleep. It didn't take long for him to succumb to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, it was cold. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone. Was meeting that demon last night all a dream? He got up and started walking around the room.

“Tweek?”, it sounded more desperate than he wanted to acknowledge. He looked in the wardrobe, the panty, anywhere he thought the demon might fit.

He picked up his bag and left the back room. He let out a sigh of relief when he stopped the demon was seated on one of the ceiling beams.

“Tweek?”, he called out which caught the demon’s attention.

“Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?”, Were demons meant to apologize. They weren't exactly known for their manners.

“No”, Craig watched Tweek’s land a few feet in front of him. “I just thought I might have dreamt the whole thing when I didn't see you”

“It certainly wasn't a dream”, Tweek’s sat in the pews closest to him. “Man, if I had more energy I would have made you breakfast”

“I don't normally eat breakfast. I try to leave the house as soon as I can”, he started as he looked at his phone. The only messages he got were from Tricia but that was to be expected.

“Gah! That makes it worse. Humans need to eat food or they die”, Tweek’s whimpered before burying his head against furred legs. Craig couldn't help chuckling which earned him an annoyed look from the demon.

“I'll have food at school. I won't starve to death”, he should probably get going before he's late. He checked the time on his phone. He'd make it in time if he left soon. Tweek’s gave him a look, an expression he'd never seen before.

“You're leaving now?”, Tweek looked like he was in pain. Craig finally understood what it meant. Tweek was lonely, painfully lonely. Craig was probably the first person he's talked to in years.

“Yeah”, Craig felt riddled with guilt. If he could, he'd stay here. But the school would call his parents if he didn't attend. He found himself pulling on the flaps of his hat instead of moving towards the door.

“You should go, you don't want to be late right?”, he pulled his legs to his chest as tightly as he could. He showed Craig a forced smile. He didn't want the pain to show. After a few moments, Craig started walking towards the door. Before he reached the exit he stopped and turned to face Tweek.

“I promise I'll come back after school so you better still be here when I come back!”, With that Craig stormed out. Tweek was speechless, he didn't realize a genuine smile had slipped onto his face.

* * *

 

  
Tweek waited and waited but Craig didn't come back. The sun had already setting and the stars were coming out. He looked around the church. Candles were lit, he didn't need them since he could see perfectly in the dark but he thought Craig would have come back.

He cried out in frustration. He was such an idiot, he should have never trusted that human. Humans were so horrible, bring his hopes up just to crush them. Making wishful promises just to break them. He didn't realise he was sobbing until he saw tears hit the ground. He really thought he made a friend. He stopped crying when he heard a sound.

“Tweek?”, he heard Craig's voice coming from the entrance. He wiped his tears, his mind filled with anger as made his way to Craig.

“Gah! What took you so long why are you so la-“, Tweek stopped when he saw the state that the human was in. Craig's clothes were a complete mess, it was covered in dirt and had a few rips. His face was littered with bruises, one of his eyes was swollen.

“Sorry I'm late, Tweek”. Craig looked down with guilt. Tweek felt like something snapped inside of him.

“Who did this to you?”, he couldn't keep his voice down. Some of the candles went out.

“It doesn't matter”, Craig stared at the ground. Too scared to be make eye contact. “I'm used to it. You don't need to get upset”

“You shouldn't be! Why didn't your friends help you?”, Tweek’s gingerly touched a dark bruise on Craig's cheek. But pulled away, scared his sharp nails would hurt the human further.

“I... I don't have any friends”, Craig looked up and blue eyes met his red eyes. To Tweek, Craig held a look of loneliness. It felt so familiar and so painful. He brought the boy closer and pulled him up into a hug.

“Then I'll be your friend”, Craig's pressed his face against Tweek’s shoulder. He heard the other male sob against his shirt. His shirt was getting wet but he didn't care. Tweek’s was too tall and Craig was forced onto his tippy toes but he didn't care either. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Craig settled down.

“Did you really mean that?”, his voice was still a bit scratchy from crying.

“I might be a demon but I’d never lie to you”, Tweek’s ran his hands through his messy mane. “Do you want to be my friend too?” His face was beet red, asking a human kid to be his friend was the most embarrassing thing he's ever done.

Craig beamed up at him. “Yes”, Craig pulled him over to one of the pews and starting rambling about how the walk to the church was too long and about how there's an area near by that would be perfect for stargazing.

Tweek’s summoned a sewing kit and offered to help patch up Craig’s jacket. Craig took off his jacket and started talking about something called Red Racer. Lucky pulling the sewing kit out didn't take much energy, it's not like he was moving it that far. Once he was done he gave the jacket back to Craig.

“Thanks”, he really shouldn’t be doing Craig favours. They didn't even have any kind of pact. A darker side of his mind was thinking about holding these favours against the human but he held those thoughts back.

It was starting to get late, some of the candles had already gone out. Craig was starting to look tired too. Humans needed sleep, Tweek didn't do that very often since he didn't need to sleep. He was surprised when Craig suddenly stood up, he stretched his arms like a cat.

“I think I'm ready to go home”, Craig turned to face him. A grin on his face. “I'm glad I didn't leave you here to die”

Tweek’s walked Craig to the entrance. “I’ll come back tomorrow. I have something I want to show you... I promise, I'll visit you every day I can”

Tweek’s mind clung to those words, “Promise?”

Craig chuckled, “Promise”

And that's how the friendship between a human and a demon started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me


	2. In love with a Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years have passed.
> 
> Tweek

 

Craig kept his promise, he came back everyday. On weekdays he came after school and on weekends he'd spend the entire day at the church.

Tweek started to really enjoyed the other's company. The time they spent together felt precious. For the first time he felt wanted and he was sure Craig felt the same way. Craig always had the brightest smile when he came to visit.

They hit it off surprisingly fast. Tweek always thought humans were like cattle, disgusting and stupid. It's what he was taught, what he witnessed first hand when humans used to come here. They worshipped a God that would never let them into heaven because they weren't Mormon. He saw selfish creatures. Even the priests, who were meant to be pure took advantage of young boys and fucked them.

After spending time with Craig, he thought maybe he was wrong. Craig spent all of his time with him. They would just talk for hours and hours until the sun went down. To think he'd become best friends with a human when he used to just think of them as pigs. He'd even go as far to say that he craved Craig’s company.

He learnt a lot about Craig over the years. Craig liked very few things but with the few things he did like, he was a total dork. He loved the way Craig's eyes would seemingly shine brighter when he talk about those things. Guinea pigs, Red Racer and Space.

Craig was a good listener too. Tweek would talk about hell, it wasn't as bad as humans made it out to be but then again he wasn't the one being tortured. He even talked about his family sometimes which surprised Craig. Tweek was born a demon unlike most. Craig was always giving him his full attention and would ask questions.

He also learnt that Craig had a short temper and boy could he hold grudges. If he disliked something, he made sure you knew. He never sugar coated things, he was painfully blunt. He was still held a grudge on this group of boys that took his money and got him sent to Peru. He also had a strange habit of flipping people the bird. Tweek wasn’t sure if Craig was even aware of what he was doing.

  
Luckily, Craig's presence in the church was enough to keep him alive. Otherwise he'd just carry on slowly losing demonic energy until he died. Well, that was the original plan until Craig came into his life. Now he couldn't even imagine a life without Craig. He brought so much happiness into Tweek’s life that he never had before.

But that didn't save Craig from some occasional pranks. He was an imp after all, he would prank Craig sometimes when he wanted some extra energy. He tried not to prank Craig too often since he knew Craig hated them.

There were other ways to get energy and it constantly tempted him. He could form a pact Craig, eat his soul, get Craig to kill someone and commit sin but the one that really messed him up was to have Craig transfer his energy to Tweek. It could be done through kissing or having sex with the latter being more effective.

Tweek couldn't lie to himself. Puberty had treated Craig kindly. He wasn't a small kid anymore, he caught up to Tweek’s height. Now he stood a few inches taller than the demon. He grew up to be really handsome but he was still adorable in his eyes.

Tweek relentlessly flirted with Craig, he constantly whine and complain in response. Tweek was starting to think he was straight until he came out as gay at around the age of sixteen. Which only made Tweek tease and flirt more.

It was all fun and games though. No matter how much he lusted for him, he never tried to take it further. He didn't want anything to jeopardize their friendship. He knows he'd go too far, he knows he'd hurt him. Just bring together made his thoughts turn to dark things. He would pretend to try to kiss Craig but he would never try to actually do it.

Craig was so kind to him. He was always concerned about Tweek, he’d feel guilty when he had to leave. He never treated Tweek like dirt like everyone else did, even his parents had. Craig was like an angel or at least what an angel should have been. Actual angels were pretentious dicks.

Even with Tweek’s lustful feelings he remained Craig faithful best friend. They were happy together and Tweek wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Tweek! I'm back and I have presents!”, Craig shouted as he made his way inside. Tweek flew down to greet the raven haired boy. Craig was still wearing quite a few layers since it was January and the church didn't have any heating. He still wore his blue hat which was no surprise since he never took it off, regardless of the weather

“I don't need any more presents, Hun”, Craig’s cheeks flushed. He shoved a bag into Tweek’s hands.

“I think you'll like it”

Tweek looked inside to see what seemed to be baking ingredients, sugar, eggs, flour and few other things. Tweek couldn't stop a fang filled grin from spreading on his face. Craig had saved up enough to buy them a battery powered microwave after Tweek told him he used to bake. “Sweet. Got any requests?”

“I don't mind anything. Just make sure it bakes fast, there's only so much electricity in those batteries”, Tweek watched Craig take a seat in their makeshift kitchen. Craig checked on his phone and started messaging someone. Tweek knew it was his sister, Craig only had two contracts on his phone. Him and Tricia, Craig was kind enough to get him a cheap flip phone so they could message each other for the rare times he couldn’t come over.

“Can I make some cookies for you?”, Craig looked up from his phone. He had that dumb grin on his face.

“I don't know, can you?”, Tweek gives Craig a look of disappointment before breaking into laughter.

“Yeah I can, babe. Want me to make extra for Tricia?”, he asked while measuring out the ingredients. Craig looked back up from his phone. He had a sad look on his face.

“She gets enough sweets from her mom and dad”, Craig’s tone was bittersweet. Tweek knew Craig cared deeply for his sister and he never held any animosity against her. Tweek noticed that when they talked about Tricia and their parents, Craig never used the words 'our parents'. It's like Craig wasn’t even part of the family from the way he talked about them, which was a rare occurrence in its own.

Tweek never pressured the other to talk about his family, even when Craig would come bruised in the morning before school. The first time he questioned Craig about it they got into a fight so Tweek stopped asking. He'd let Craig tell him when he was ready.

“I guess you get extra then”, Tweek sung playfully as he pushed the mixing bowl into Craig's arms. He looked down at the bowl as Tweek placed a whisk down in front of him. He took the hint and started mixing the ingredients.

“You’re going to make me fat if all you feed me is desserts”, Craig changed his voice to the monotoned one he used whenever he was outside of the church but he still had a smile on his face. Craig’s voice stayed nasally even after puberty which Tweek found funny.

“You don't eat enough anyways”, Tweek said as he started getting the microwave turned on. Craig was kind enough to inform him about how the world has changed while he isolated in the church. They figured out that Tweek must have been alone for around twenty years.

“Because I don't want to become a fat sack like Eric Fucking Cartman”, pointing the whisk aggressively at the demon with a pout on his face. Tweek chuckled which only caused Craig to groan more. He threw the bowl at Tweek knowing it would be caught. Tweek laughed more and Craig crossed his arms while looking annoyed.

Tweek rolled out the dough and used the star shaped cookie cutter to punch them out. Craig watched silently and Tweek loved the attention. He shoved the cookies into the microwave and switched it to convection mode before taking a seat next to Craig. He pulled Craig close, resting his chin on top of his head close to the yellow pompom. He wanted to run his fingers through raven hair but Craig refuses to take off his hat. He'd never once seen Craig without it on. He hadn't even seen the boy shirtless yet.

“Isn’t it about time you got a boyfriend? You’re at that age”. Craig didn't response at first, a surge of panic filled Tweek’s mind. Did Craig already have a boyfriend? Does he want to leave me for them?

“How could I? There’s nobody I like from school”, Craig uncomfortably tugged at his hat. Tweek was starting to get nervous. He felt his eye twitch. Fuck, it’s been centuries since he stopped twitching. Why did it need to come back now?

“H-How about meeting someone outside of school?”, Tweek was hoping Craig couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice or could feel his increasing twitching and he didn't want to hear Craig reply with yes”

“... I'm not ready to date anyone right now”, Tweek was filled with relief and tried not to sigh out loud. Craig's face was blazing red but Tweek couldn't see that. Craig covered his face with his hands. Tweek always says the most embarrassing shit.

A sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Tweek broke it.

“Hey Craig”, Tweek whispered too close to his ear. He was so shocked he almost jumped out of Tweek’s embrace, instead he jolted a bit.

“Yeah?”, he whispered back. He didn't know why he did, maybe he was trying to play along.

“Guess what?”, Tweek was still whispering. Amusement and mischief in his voice.

“Pfft, what?”, Craig was struggling to hold back laughter while keeping his voice as low as Tweek’s.

“I put a secret ingredient in the dough”

“How can it be secret when I brought every single one of those ingredient?”, Craig pressed his head closer to Tweek’s chest.

“my secret ingredient is love”, Making childish kissing noises.

“Love?”

“I might have kissed the dough while you weren't looking”, he purred into Craig's ear.

“Ah gross, I can't eat those now. Have fun eating them alone”, Craig was letting out a chesty laugh and he snorted a few times.

“If you don't eat them then I guess I'll have to force feed you”, Craig elbowed him which had no effect but he let go regardless. Craig got up and ran off.

“guess you got to catch me if you want to force me to eat those nasty cookies”, he shouted before disappearing from view.

Tweek already knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. Craig always went through doorways that had small widths. Tweek would have to slow down to bend his wings to get though. Eventually Craig got tired and he stopped running. He spread his arms and fell backwards, when Tweek saw he ran as fast as he could to catch Craig before he hit the ground.

“Satan! What are you doing?”, Tweek took a moment to catch his breath.

“I got tired and hungry. Also, I knew you'd catch me”, he ran a finger through fur on Tweek’s leg. “Let’s eat those cookies then”

Tweek helped Craig up and the two headed back to their fake kitchen. The timer had gone off a while ago while they weren't paying attention. Tweek made sure the microwave was off so they could conserve battery. Craig already spent too much money on him.

The two ate in relative silence. It was comfortable, they didn't always need to talk, sometimes being in each other's presence was enough. This mostly happened when Craig was sleepy. He knew Craig didn't get much sleep at home, the raven haired boy had told him that he constantly had nightmares on a few occasions.

Craig never had nightmares when he slept in the church with him on some of their Saturday nights. He wanted Craig to stay every night but Craig wanted to see his sister and didn't want to leave her.

Tweek watched his human yawn and stretch. Every few minutes Craig would close his eyes for a bit too long as he lazily munched on his cookie.

“They’re good. Thanks for making them for me”, he had a tired smile on his face.

“Ready to head home? I'll save the rest for tomorrow for you”, Tweek began putting the cookies into a container as he watched Craig get his bag. He kept staring as Craig approached him.

“Thanks for the food”, Tweek felt a pleasant searing sensation against cheek. He felt lips against his skin. Just as quickly as they came, they left. Craig just kissed his cheek just as Tweek had pretended to do for the last six years. Craig chuckled, “Not so fun when you're on the receiving end, huh?”

Tweek didn’t respond, he didn't know what to say so he just started silent. He wondered what kind of face he was making. Craig seemed amused by it at the very least. His skin still tingled from the kiss.

“Crap! I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow!”, Craig announced as he rushed and stumbled his way out of the church. Tweek just stared, not moving from where he was standing. He brushed his hand against his cheek as a blush started to form across his face.

He stood there, candles died out as he remained unmoving leaving him in the dark. He stayed like that even when he stop feeling anything on his cheek.

Eventually he moved. He sat on his sofa in the backroom. He knew Craig was only joking around, he joked about it too but it just all felt too surreal. He couldn't stop thinking about Craig's lips against his skin. They were chapped from the cold winter air but they were soft, they were so gentle.

Lust began seeping into his thoughts. He wanted more than a kiss on the cheek, he wanted to feel them against his own. He wanted to press his own kisses all over Craig's body, to mark him, show people who he really belong to. He wanted to see Craig moan past those perfect lips.

Tweek was hard, he tried to ignore it but all could think about was that kiss. It was just an innocent, playful kiss and he knew it didn't mean anything. His mind was clouded by lust and it made him feel like shit. Before he knew it he was jerking himself off.

He thought about those lips, he started picturing how they'd feel pressed against his member. Craig would been gentle as he kissed along his shaft. Face flushed with arousal, blue eyes darkened with lust would look up at him. Tweek knew he was losing it, his mind beginning to corrupt the scene.

He would force Craig to take it. Shoving himself past those lips and deep into his mouth. Craig's eyes screwed shut from the pain, filled with tears as he gagged and struggle to breath. Tears fell from his own eyes, he didn't want to hurt Craig but something inside of him did as he didn’t stopped stroking himself.

“Fuck!”, his claws dug into his thigh, blood oozed out of fresh injuries soaking fur with blood. He wanted too see Craig cry in pain. He wanted to see him let out gentle whimpers of pleasure. He wanted Craig bled as he rammed himself inside his virgin hole. He wanted to press soft kisses onto his neck. He wanted him beg for forgiveness. He needed Craig to say he loved him. He needed Craig.

He came into his hand but he all he could feel was guilt. He pulled his claws out of his flesh, blood was pouring out of the deep punctures he created but he didn't care. He covered his face with blood soaked hands as if it would hide his shame from the world. Tears dripped down his face. He screamed in frustration. He cried and cried until his throat gave out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first kinda ish smut content. There's a first time for everything! Also angst has really started to kick in.
> 
> Decided I'll update weekly on Sundays
> 
> Thanks for the comments last chapter. They really motivate me!


	3. In love with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up splittng this chapter into two separate ones. Because of that there will be three Craig chapters in a row.

 

  
Craig took a deep breath before unlocking the door, he peered inside to see no one was in the living room. He used his phone torch to guide his way to the stairs. He was hoping everyone was sleep, he was happy to see his bedroom door. Looked like Mr Tucker hadn’t tried picking his locks this time with that reassurance he pushed the correct code into one of the locks before inserting two keys and unlocking his bedroom door. As soon as he was safely inside he relocked the door.

He looked over his room, Stripe was running around in his ball and there was a plate of dinner on his table. He walked over to the food, it was cold mash and peas with a note on top reading 'For my favourite Fuck Boy’.

Craig smiled to himself as he scooped Stripe out of his ball. Tricia must have fed Stripe dinner judging from the new empty bowl placed in Stripe's cage. He laid Stripe on his lap while he ate his cold food, Stripe rubbed his face against Craig's leg.

“I wish you could have tried one of Tweek’s cookies”, he stoked Stripe's fur generally. Stripe was the only one he's ever talked to about Tweek since he was too scared to tell his sister.

Once he was done eating he got ready for bed. Once he returned he asked, “Hey baby, do you want to sleep with me or go back into your cage?”. Seating himself next to Stripe who waited for him on the bed. Stripe responded by trying to climb onto his lap but his legs were too short to reach.

“You’re so smart, it’s almost like you actually understand what I'm saying”, Craig cooed. He buried himself into the covers and placed Stripe on his chest. Stripe whistled a bit before falling asleep.

Craig stared at the ceiling, there was no avoiding it he knew he was going to have a nightmare. It happened every single night he slept in this exact bed. He tried to stay awake as long as he could until his body couldn't take any more.

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes, he was in a strange place. He was in a dark void, laying on a dark red floor that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He felt someone's presence to his left, he slowly turned around to see who it was. It was Tricia.

She had an expression of pure utter sorrow on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes before trickling down her face. Craig wanted to go comfort her but found legs unable to move, like an invisible force held him down. His eyes widened as he watched his sister pull out a gun and shakily held it to her head.

“Trish!”, he screamed. He tried to reach out for her but his legs refused to move. He was stuck there, kneeling on the ground as he watched her wrap a finger around the trigger. His own tears started falling from his own eyes.

“Why do you always hurt me, Craig?”

“I would never hurt you!”, he felt so helpless. All he could do is stare up at her.

“you make me suffer so much. My life would be so much better if you weren't in it”, she took her finger off the trigger. “You love me don't you?”

“Yes!”, he was a sobbing mess at this point.

“And you don't want me to suffer?”, she pulled the gun away from her head, she dropped the arm down lifelessly and walked over to him.

“Yes! For fuck’s sake! I never want to hurt you!”, Tricia crouched down besides him. She grabbed his hand gently. She placed the gun in his hand.

“Then you know what to do”, her voice was sickeningly sweet. A wide smile on her face. He looked down at the gun in his hand, the weight was familiar. He held it up shakily and pressed the barrel against his right temple. “I’m glad you love me Craig”

He rested his finger against the trigger. He took one last deep breath. Suddenly, the world started shaking. It got darker until he could see anything. He felt something on his chest.

 

“Wake up!”, the voice sounded so familiar. He slowly opened his eyes, light flooded in. He realised the weight on his chest was his guinea pig, Stripe. And the voice must have been his sister.

“Ugh”, was all could manage to say. He rubbed his eyes so they would clear up.

“Morning fuck boy”, he heard his sister say. It felt relieving to hear it. To hear the real Tricia.

“Morning”, his voice was hoarse. Tricia came into view, she was frowning.

“You had a nightmare so I came to wake you up”, she spoke softly as he wiped tears from his face.

“you came just in time. You saved my life, literally”, he half heartedly laughed.

“You dreamed about killing yourself again?”

“like I do every night”, She grabbed his hand. It was different from the other Tricia, the real Tricia held his hand as if he'd disappear if she let go. The other Tricia's words echoed in his head. Was she just voicing his own insecurities or is that how Tricia really felt secretly. “Sometimes I think it's better if I did”

“No!”, her grip on his hand tightened. Desperation leaked into her voice. “Don't leave me. I know things are hard but you'll be leaving me and Stripe behind.”

Doubt left his mind. Tricia had been his only human friend for the past eight years, he felt guilty for even doubting her love. He looked up at her with the biggest smile he could muster, “Sorry, I could never leave my sister and my son”.

“Craig... Okay fuck boy. Get to school already! Or whatever you do so early in the morning. I bet it's a secret boyfriend”, Trish always had the cheekiest smile. He picked up Stripe and kissed his head. Tricia took this as a cue that Craig was stable enough to be left alone to change. She walked to the door but stopped. She fake coughed to grab her brother’s attention. Craig looked up at her. She left after saying “I love you, Craig. Never forget that”

“I’m glad I was lucky enough to have you, Trish and Tweek. Otherwise I’d be completely alone”, he placed Stripe in his cage giving him breakfast. He picked Stripe's cage and set it down on the floor before turned the lights on the safe. He inserted Stripe's cage into said safe. “I know this isn't ideal Stripe the twentieth but I don't want Trish's parents killing another one of my sons. You'll be celebrating your first birthday soon! I love you, my sweet son!”

He closed the door to the safe. He rushed to get changed as quickly as possible. Tweek was waiting for him. He nearly tripped on his jeans on the way out, he stumbled his way down the stairs. He was about to leave but he was blocked, it was Thomas Tucker.

“What do you want? Can't you see I’m leaving”, Craig kept his voice as even as he could.

“We told you, you aren't welcome in this house. You aren't our son anymore”, he spoke with a low threatening tone.

“Then let me leave”

“I don't want to see your face here again. You are better off dead”, before Craig could respond he was shoved to the ground. He tried to get up but was kicked back down in the stomach. “Why won't you fucking die!”

“Dad! Leave him alone!”, Craig watched Tricia run down the stairs and stand between the two men, arms spread out protectively. “Just let him go!”

“Anything for you Princess”, he stepped back and embraced Tricia in tight hug. Craig slowly got up, shakily walked to the door. He glazed back. Tricia have him an apologetic look and he mouthed a 'thank you' back. Her two parents cuddled her, apologising to her for letting her witness something so horrible.

  
He closed the door. He let out a deep breath, at least he'll only have one bruise from the whole ordeal. He wasn't going to tell Tweek, he knew the demon would try to heal it but that would require too much energy and Tweek needed that to stay alive. Cold bit at his skin, he used thoughts of stuff Tweek’s and he could do during their hang out today.

When the church came into view he noticed Tweek’s wasn't at the window. He'd always waited at the window like a sad puppy waiting for its owner. He tried not to think about it too hard. He pushed the door open and was met with a the strong scent of blood and vomit. He gagged a bit. What the fuck was going on, “Tweek?”

Tweek landed a few feet away from him. His skin was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and most importantly his legs was covered in scabs and dried blood. “Hey, Craig”.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“U-Um you know... Just demon stuff. I’ll have it cleaned up by the time you get back”, Tweek’s hand nervously tugged at his hair while his other hand fiddled with his shirt. It was weird to see Tweek fidget so much, he always acted confidently. He was going to say something about it but Tweek interrupted him, “I’ll get those cookies so you eat it at school!”

He was back in a few moments, he shoved the food into Craig's hand and started pushing him towards the door. “You need to leave so I can clean up this mess. See you after school!” With that the door was slammed shut. Craig was back in the cold but this time he was completely lost on what just happened. He stood there trying to process what just happened.

Utterly baffled, he turned around and started walking to school. He pulled up his hood as much as he loved his hat it made him too easy to spot. He saw the school in the distance, it felt like he was willingly walking to hell. He didn't know if he was just paranoid but he always felt like someone was staring at him as he walked through the hallway. Maybe they were, he was the school weirdo after all.

He spotted familiar brown hair in the distance. Great, he had to take long route to class if he wanted to avoid getting beat up. He turned sharply.

“Craig Tucker!”, he heard him shout. Shit. Fuck. Life really does hate him. He started running, he heard the voices shout after him. He tried to get as far as he could but people kept blocking the way. He was shoved to the ground. His face hurt, his nose was bleeding but at least it didn't seem broken.

“Fuck you. Clyde!”, he used one hand to try to stop the bleeding and the other to flip Clyde the finger. He noticed that Clyde hadn't come alone, he had Token and Jimmy with him.

“Well you should have came when I called your name. Aren't we friends?”, his voice sounded like he was on the verge of heart break.

“Friends? You're the ones who didn't want to be my friend. You guys fucking kicked me out of my own group!”, he was angry. He normally didn't react to bullying but it was different with Clyde, they used to be best friends. They used to be close.

“That's because you didn’t belong with us anymore. We are better off without you. We were meaning to kick you out for a while back then”, Token spoke like he was reading out facts, it pissed him off more.

“Fuck you! I don't care if I'm not in your fucked up group. I don't give a shit anymore. I don't care if you beat me up!”, he got up. He was ready to fight if he needed to.

“Clyde, we need to teach this guy a lesson”, Token and Clyde we getting ready to beat him up. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but it was better to lose trying than to give up.

“Tucker, close your eyes and run!”, he closed his eyes without really thinking. He noticed a flash of light through closed eye lids. He opened his eyes and ran without looking back. He let out a sigh of relief once he reached his classroom. He didn't share classes with most since he was seen as a trouble student so they forced him into the class with the mentally impaired but his grades were too high to kick him out completely.

The rest of the day carried on pretty uneventfully. He was pushed over a few times but that was normal. Soon he'll be back home at his church. He could talk to Tweek about what happened that morning. He checked his phone quickly, Tricia hadn't sent anything, she must have been busy.

“Hey Tucker!”, it was the voice from earlier. He didn't stop walking, he couldn't trust anyone. “is this how you thank the guy who save you?”

Craig stopped, he wasn’t an asshole like everyone else. He turned around to see someone he didn't recognize. The boy a messy blonde mop of hair and bright blue eyes. “Thanks for helping but who the fuck are you?”

“Kenny McCormick”, it’s been eight years since they last spoke. He remembered Kenny was that poor kid that always wore his hood. His voice was always muffled and his face was always covered. No wonder he couldn't recognize him. “Remember me?”

“I remember you and your friends took my birthday money”

“You're still not over that?”, he gave Craig a grin, showing off his missing tooth.

“... Never”

“Come on, cute guys like you shouldn't hold grudges this long”, Kenny proceeded to nudge him with his elbow. Craig growled with irritation.

“Don’t you like girls or some shit. Go bother someone else. I have places to be”, he didn't even both to hide how pissed he was.

“I like boys too and you’re a nice looking guy”, Kenny wink at him, clearly his horrible attempts at flirting.

“Too bad McCormick. I'm interested in someone else”, his face went red. He's never told anyone about his feeling for Tweek before, it was embarrassing to hear it out loud. “I would never leave him for you”

“Oh, that's a shame. He must be a lucky guy”, Craig didn't respond. This conversation was already getting way too uncomfortable. “Or maybe you're lucky to have him. After all, everyone hates you”

“Not everyone hates me”

“Petty much everyone. Everyone in the school hates you besides me, you're too interesting to hate”, Craig knew it was true, during the last eight years of Hell no one wanted to be near him unless they wanted to beat him up. But even if school was a living hell, he knew Tweek was waiting for him. Ironically, being with Tweek’s made it worth going through hell. He was like his heaven. Oh fuck, that's way too cheesy Craig thought.

“That doesn’t matter because there are still people who aren't complete assholes and they make this place a little less shit. I guess I'll see you later Kenny”, he started walking off.

“You've caught a lot of bad attention. Try not to fuck up”. What the hell was Kenny talking about? Was he always this cryptic?

Once Kenny was out of sight he thought about Tweek. He really did like the blonde demon, maybe a bit too much. He wasn't sure when his feelings for Tweek became romantic, maybe a bit after he turned sixteen. He knew that he wanted to be with Tweek for the rest of his life.

Saying it out loud to Kenny really made him think. He was in love with Tweek but he was always too scared to tell the blonde his real feelings. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. Craig was scared of change, it made his family hate him, it made his friends leave him but it let him meet Tweek in the first place. Maybe one more change wouldn't be so bad.

He was going to confess to Tweek and tell him that he loved him. The church came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!
> 
> Also I should stop writing DOTC at 2 am in the morning ha ha


	4. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig plans to tell Tweek a secret
> 
> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this week's chapter is a bit shorter since it used to be half of chapter 3. Chapter 6 will be extra long

 

  
Tweek was waiting at the window this time. A smile crept onto Craig face as he waved to Tweek who excitedly waved back. All of his troubles seemed to melt away with every step he took. He pushed the door open, Tweek flew down to meet him. Before Craig could say anything, he was cut off.

“Gah, are you alright?”, Craig was lost on what Tweek was talking about, he noticed he was being stared at. He touched his face and realized there was still dried blood clinging onto the skin under his nose. He used his sleeve to wipe it off.

“I'm fine, what the fuck happened to you this morning?”, he brushed it off like he always did.

“Nothing, it was just some demon stuff, man”, he watched Tweek tug at a stand of hair. “Don't worry Craig. I'm fine”

“you've... never done something like that before”, Tweek pulled him into a tight hug. Even through three layers of clothing he could feel Tweek’s warmth, he was like a radiator. “I’m just worried about you”

“I know, man”, Tweek pulled back, he opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it. He seemed to have changed his mind. “I promise, I'll tell you when I'm ready”. He had a lot of faith in Tweek so he dropped the subject.

They both knew it wasn't healthy to just pretend their problems weren't real and act like everything was normal, to act like getting beat up in the morning and at school was fine. To act like Tweek’s occasional twitching wasn't bothering the both of them. They both trusted each other, that's all that mattered.

Tweek untangled his arms from Craig's. “Let’s go down to our room instead of standing here in the cold”, it was nice to hear confidence return in the demon’s voice. If it was real or not, he wasn't so sure. Tweek was already making his way to their room, Craig closed the church doors and followed.

It was comforting to enter the back room which they had claimed as their own. It was the same room he found Tweek dying in but it certainly didn't look anything like how it used to. All the boxes had been moved out and replaced with a few random trinkets he had found. The walls were messily painted a dark blue, they used paints he found in his basement. The only thing that belonged to the original room was the sofa in the middle of the room.

He noticed that the sofa now had large faded red stains on it. He didn’t say anything at first, it was obvious as to what it was since he could smell the lingering scent of blood. Tweek stayed true to his word and cleaned but he guessed the sofa was beyond saving.

He glanced down at Tweek’s legs. They were no longer covered in blood and his complexion had returned to normal. The demon unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the sofa.

“You can sit down. I tried my best to clean it up but I accidentally let it soak over night. It's dry so it won't get on your clothes”, Tweek tried to reassure him but he still hesitated for a moment before setting himself down next to the demon. “How was school, babe?”

They were going back into routine which gave him a sort of comfort. Today had been pretty abnormal. Finding Tweek looking like he went through a blender, Someone actually helped him out of getting beat up for once and Kenny being well... Kenny.

“It was pretty normal at first but things got fucking weird when I was about to fight off some dicks. Someone helped me out for once and you wouldn't believe who it was”

“That Cartman kid?”, Craig burst into laughter at the mere idea that Cartman had anything even relatedly close to a sense of moral.

“Absolutely fucking not. It was Kenny McCormick. The one who had a super annoying voice because he always covered his face.”

“Oh”, was his only response.

“I don't even understand why he helped me. He never personally harassed me or anything but he never did this before. He would always just watch and never say anything. His group have never tried to fight me but they’re still dicks who try to say shit to bother me.”

“Hmm”, Tweek thought for a bit before turning to face him. “Don’t trust him, if he hasn't done anything before then he might just be messing with you. People don't suddenly turn good”

“He said some weird stuff after. It was pretty fucking creepy too... Maybe you're right, he probably just wants to fuck with me”, Craig decided to ignore that last part from Tweek. He was planning on telling him the truth. He didn't want to keep secret from him any more.

Maybe Tweek knew as well since the conversation died. His hand subconsciously went to his hat, he started to fiddle with the flaps. He knew he wanted to tell Tweek everything but he never planned anything, it was pretty much a late minute thing. He kept his head low.

“Hey, I want to show you something. I'm sure it’ll cheer the both of us up”, Tweek’s tugged him up and lead the both back to the entrance. He looked between Tweek and the door.

“What do you plan on showing me?”, Tweek had a mischievous grin on his face again. He gestured towards the door. Craig walked over to the door and opened it.

“I don't get it”, he looked out to see the same old parking lot he always saw.

“You need to step outside to see it”

“How would it be outside if you can't even leave”, he walked out of the building, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He took a few more steps forward. The sunset did look nice but it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

“See anything you like?”, Craig spotted the demon in peripheral vision.

“I don't see why you made me walk in the cold to see a sunset that you can easily watch from our window”, He turned around to face the demon this time. Tweek was right in from of him, his hair was glowing gold from the light of the setting sun.

“like what you see?”, Tweek’s cheeky grin earned him a punch in the arm. He knew it didn't hurt, even with Tweek’s playful fake expressions of non-existent pain.

“You’re outside!”, he couldn’t stop looking between the church doors and Tweek. Over the six years they've known each other, Tweek hadn't set foot outside. The demon wouldn't even stand too close to the door as if the light from outside would burn him.

“I've been saving up for a while and that kiss yesterday helped”, he couldn’t stop his face turning ted, he had completely forgotten about kissing the other's cheek.

“Oh, I forgot about that. I didn't know you... Umm...Got energy from a kiss”, Tweek’s grin faulted for a second. But he pulled back into a strained grin.

“Not much actually. Most of the energy I've been saving is just from you being in the church. That's why I didn't just use my powers to clean the sofa”, Craig processed the information he was just given. His logical mind taking over for a second.

“Are you sure this is okay? It doesn't sound like you have much if you can't even remove stains from an our ugly sofa”, Tweek didn't look like he was dying at least.

“Don't worry, the place in taking you isn't far from the church and I'm still in my regular form”

“I'm just worried”, Tweek grabbed hold of his hands and have them a reassuring squeeze.

“It's just for this one time. You seem to have something on your mind, something you want to tell me. I know since I have demon eyes”, Tweek’s voice was just as comforting as his warm hands. “Where's that field you were talking about?”

“Oh! It's just past those trees. It's not that hidden, are you sure?”, Tweek’s leaned close enough for Craig to see flakes of yellow and orange in the demon's red eyes.

“Yes”, his gazed lingered. “Let’s go” Tweek dragged him off again. They walked to a clearing left of the parking lot. They made their way to the center. They sat down together, they stayed silent as the sky darkened and the stars started to blink to life.

He looked over at Tweek, moonlight reflected off his hair. His eyes glowed against the darkness around them. He looked down at his hands, knuckles calloused from the constant fights he found himself in.

“It’s been a long time since I've seen the sky”, Tweek's voice broke the silence. His eyes met Craig’s, “It hasn’t changed”

Craig's eyes drifted up towards stars above them. His eyes focused on faint stars that were barely visible. “I used to want to be an astronaut”

“I know”

“But I don't want to anymore”, his eyes traced familiar constellations. Tweek didn't respond, it meant he wanted him to continue. “I used to think that all wanted was to be alone up in space but I realized that I don't want to be alone anymore”

They looked back at each other. “There's something I've never told you”. Craig spoke softly. Tweek’s eyes pushed him to keep going. He couldn't back out anymore. “Do you remember the night we met?”

“As clear as day”, he responded. They were locked in an intense stare.

“That night, I was planning to kill myself”, tears found themselves in his eyes. Tweek looked shocked but he didn't say anything. “I was completely alone. I had no family besides my sister and I never told her too much because I wanted her to live a happy life. I had no friends at school and I was constantly bullied”

“...Craig-“, he cut Tweek’s off.

“But you already knew that. I know you do. What I never told you was that-“, he tried his best to steady his voice. “I used to have a happy life”

Tweek places his hands on either side of his face and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“It started with my parents. They used to be good, they were kinda dumb and were a bit closed minded but they cared about me. At first we would fight over small things but it started to escalate to my parents disowning me. They stayed to beat me up and then they killed Stripe, right in front of me”, Tweek shifted close. Craig pressed his head against Tweek’s shoulder, he couldn't bring himself to look Tweek’s face.

“At least I still had my best friends. But they got tired of me too. They left me, they beat me up. They hurt me. Other people beat me up too but when I see my old friends, it hurts. I was left completely alone, the only one who was there for me was my sister. I caused her so much pain. Who wants to see their brother get beat up every morning? No little girl should have to grow up with that constant fear”, tears easily soaked Tweek’s thin button up shirt.

“I hated myself, They blamed me for everything. I blamed myself for everything. I wanted it all to end so I took my dad's gun which he always left for me on the living room table. I ran away often but that time I was ready to end it all”, words became sobs against Tweek’s shoulder. His hands tightly clenched Tweek’s shirt.

“Craig, I have something I want to tell you too. I was lonely as well, even before I was trapped at our church. I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm a weak demon who freaks out over little things, I can't even control my own emotions and I was alone. I was so pathetic that no one wanted to be around me, that's probably why Satan sent me here in the first place. No one has even bothered to check up on me”, Tweek hooked his hand under Craig's chin and tilted his head so they could both look at each other.

“Tweek... I’m glad I found you and didn't end it that day”, a small smile on his face.

“I'm glad you found me before I was sent back to hell”, Tweek smiled back.

“There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while”, he placed his hand on Tweek’s and their fingers intertwine. “I’m in love with you”

Tweek didn't say anything, instead he looked down at their hands. His sight lingered there for a while. Craig felt his heart sink. Tweek looked back up, eyes burning brighter than normal. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Craig's. It was quick. He pulled back with eyes lit up with passion.

“I love you too”

They laid against the grass and stared up at the stars. Their hands stayed linked together as they let everything sink in. It was pleasant and warm dispute the cold.

“You should head home, it’s getting late”, Tweek’s voice was quiet. Craig slowly got up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“I'll see you tomorrow”, Tweek repeated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Thoughts. Theories?


	5. Father Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has another nightmare.
> 
> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow nearly 50 kudos and 500 hits. Honestly I'm shocked.

 

He felt bad for leaving Tweek but he was starting to feel tired from dropping so much emotional baggage onto him. He snuck into his house, unlocked and relocked his room door. His room, it felt more like a second home when compared to his room back at his church. He moved most of the things he liked into the church so his own room felt emptier.

He looked around, there wasn't a plate of food. He guessed Tricia couldn't sneak extras for him this time. He opened Stripe's safe, who happily turned to Craig and chirped at him.

“Hey buddy! You'll never guess what happened, me and Tweek are together now!”, maybe he imagined it but Stripe’s chirping seemed to get louder after hearing the news. He looked over at the cage to see that Stripe didn't have his dinner bowl in there. “What the fuck? Did Trish forget to feed you?”

Stripe simply stared up at him.

“I mean. I'm sure she didn't mean to. Maybe she went to a sleepover and forgot”, he looked at his chat log with Tricia to see that was nothing since earlier that morning. Tricia never forgets to feed Stripe and if she couldn’t for whatever reason she would have messaged him.

He tried not to think too much on it, he trusted Tricia just as much as he trusted Tweek. He gave Stripe his dinner. The guinea pig stared up at him. Stripe’s eyes weren't the same as other guinea pigs, they were brighter, bright blue. He then scurried off to eat his food.

He jumped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly. Tweek was his boyfriend now. He felt giddy, like he was a teenage girl with a dumb crush. He couldn't even tell anyone besides Stripe, maybe he should tell Tricia. She would probably make fun of him but she would be jumping for joy happy too. She was always telling him to get a boyfriend.

His eyes blinked open and he was in a familiar place. He didn't even realise he fell asleep. One second he's staring at the ceiling then the next thing he knew, he was staring at a dark void that he always occupied during his nightmares. He was sat upright unable to move his legs, just like in every nightmare.

“Craig?”, it was Tricia, he looked up at her. Her voice was different from his usual nightmares. She wasn't covered in tears but she still looked sad.

“Trish?”, he responded back. This nightmare was abnormal.

“Craig, help me”, her voice shifted from one of sadness to one of desperation. A gate rose up behind her and the doors flew open. Through the gates he could make out flames, arms emerged from them and they frantically grabbed at his sister. She tried to struggle against them.

“Tricia!”, he tried to reach out for her but she was too far and his legs weren't budging.

“Please help me!”, she was dragged to the ground. Her arm stretched out as she begged for his help.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he felt a familiar presence behind him. It pulled him up from the ground. A hand pressed against his back pushed him forward. He started running, for the first time his legs were moving.

“I got you!”, He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out. She was getting closer to the gates. Sounds of crackling flames, screams of agony and manic laughter erupted from the other side. He put all his adrenaline filled strength into trying to pull her out but their grip on her was stronger.

“I’m sorry!”, She cried. She was already halfway through the gates.

“You’re fine! I'll save you!”, The closer he got to the gate the more he felt like his skin was burning off.

“It's too late! I'm sorry Craig. I wish I could have stayed with you, for just a little bit longer”, she let go of his hand. His hold on her slipped, she was pulled through the gates and then it slammed shut.

“Tricia! Tricia!”, he called out desperately for her as he pulled at the doors. He dropped to the ground in defeat. He sat there crying until he noticed a bright light behind him.

He turned around, the black void was slowly turning white. “would you like to save her?” He heard an echoing voice around him. Before he could reply he heard a loud beeping.

 

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm, which wasn't how he normally woke up. If he was going to be tortured everyday, he wished it could at least be consistent. He pushed himself up slowly, he wasn't a morning person.

He was in the middle of feeding Stripe when he heard someone unlocking the door.

“Fuckboy”, something seemed off. She was already either happy or sassy in the morning but this time her voice was just tired.

“Trish?”, He didn't know what else to say.

“I'm tired of doing this”, Her eyes looked up to meet his.

“Tired of what?” he asked. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

“I'm tired of pretending I care”, she did sound tired.

“That's not what you said yesterday. Is this some kind of fucking joke because it isn’t very funny”, he was waiting for her to laugh and admit it was just a prank. Just a cruel joke that went too far.

“That was all pretend Craig and I'm tired of pretending”, The look she was giving him was filled with nothing but disgust, like he was some kind of vermin.

“you weren't saying this shit yesterday!”, heart wrenching memories from when he was ten were flooding painfully back. “You’ve gone crazy. Get out of my room! Get out!”

“You better be gone when I get back”, she hissed back. She slammed the door shut. He stared blankly at the door until he heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs, he leapt up to lock it before Tricia’s dad attempted to get in. He felt the door vibrate against his back as Thomas banged on it.

He heard Stripe squeak frantically from his cage. It wasn't safe here anymore, Tricia was starting to change like everyone else. She couldn't be trusted anymore. She had copies of all of his keys, Stripe wasn’t safe here. If they got their hands on Stripe they would rip him apart, just like they did to his fourth guinea pig.

He rushed over to his guinea pig and picked up the distressed animal, “Its okay Stripe. I won't let them touch you, we’re moving! The both of us, it’s not safe here anymore”. Stripe let out high pitched whines. “I know you don't like Tweek but I trust him, you'll see he's a good guy”.

“Get your final whiffs of this place because we aren't coming back”, with Tricia seemingly going off the deep end there was no real reason to stay. He tried his best to stuff the essentials into his backpack since he knew anything he left behind was likely going to be destroyed.

He opened his bedside drawer to see if there was any mementos he'd like to take, on top of everything was a leather bound bible. It was a gift from father Maxi before he disappeared, which happened around eight years ago. He was sure Tweek would be pissed off he knew Craig slept with a Bible next to his bed every night. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away so just left it there.

He picked the book and threw it across the room without much thought so he could access his things. “Do you want me to pack your favourite toy?”, he shoved some old pictures into his bag. “One for yes and two for no”. Stripe let out a small sneeze. He took the toy out of his draw and placed it in the cage.

With everything packed, it was time for the big escape. With Tricia's dad on high alert, using the front entrance would be a death wish. He returned Stripe to his cage and tied a secure knot on the top. He then proceeded to unlock his window, he pushed it open. “Sorry buddy, it’s going to be cold. Please bare with it”

He carefully lowered the cage to the ground before climbing down himself. He picked up the cage, making sure Stripe was okay before quietly making his way to his church. He saw Tweek sat at the window, the blonde hastily jumped down from the his perch to eagerly wait for Craig to come inside. They were boyfriends now.

Once he was inside Tweek pulled him into a tight hug. “You don't normally come this late, is everything alright?”, Tweek noticed the cage. Stripe was pressed against the other side of the cage, trying to get away from the demon. “And you brought Stripe”

“Tricia hates me now. I'm pretty convinced that I'm cursed or something”, he explained, at this point he was too tired and angry to cry. Tweek stopped to think.

“That is a possibility but you don't feel cursed. I can try looking into it if you want”, Tweek offered. He placed a kiss on Craig's forehead, uncertain about what their boundaries were as a newly formed couple.

“You do that babe. I need to leave now since I left late”, Tweek's face flushed but luckily it wasn't noticeable. Craig never used pet names before, it caught him off guard. He didn't expect Craig to also pull him down for a kiss. The kiss made his lips feel they were burning but Craig quickly retreated.

Craig dropped his bag and started throwing random things out. Tweek recovered from the kiss and watched Craig haul shit out of his bag. “What’s all that?”

“I'm moving in with my boyfriend!”, Craig beamed up at him. Tweek’s didn't respond, he had conflicting thoughts on how he felt. He was over the moon that Craig was going to live with him but Craig loved his sister deeply and she suddenly changed. He watched Craig rush to the door with his bag a few pounds lighter.

“look after Stripe. If Stripe is hurt in any way, we are breaking up”, his tone was completely serious and with that he left for school.

  
The walk to school was numbingly cold as usual. He felt a presence behind him, he swiftly turned around just to see that no body was there. Why did he always feel like he was being watched? It only got worse as he approached the school, when he's surrounded by actual people.

He saw Token and Jimmy in the distance. Clyde wasn’t with them which was surprising, luckily they never attack without their leader. That didn't stop other people from trying to bully him. Jason white tried to pick a fight with him, Craig beat him up pretty easily.

He walked to class without too much issue. He spent his lessons thinking about Tweek and Stripe. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave a guinea pig with a demon who knew nothing about guinea pig care. Did he even pack food for Stripe? He didn't think he did. Surely Tweek could handle not killing a guinea pig for the six hours he'd be stuck at school.

Once all his lessons were finished, he rushed out. Not that he didn't trust his boyfriend to not kill his child but with nothing to distract him, his imagination was going crazy with every bad possibly.

“Yo, Tucker!”, he heard Kenny run towards him.

“What do you want?”, he groaned. He stopped walking, he couldn't let people find out about Tweek or their church.

“Come on, I thought we were friends now”, he had that dumb toothy grin that showing off his teeth gap which only annoyed him further.

“We aren't friends. You helped me once but you're still a dick. I fucking hate you”, maybe he was a bit too harsh but he just wanted to go home.

“I'm super sorry about that. I want to make it up to you”, he held his hand out.

“I have places to be”, which wasn't a complete lie. In all honestly, Kenny was freaking him out. People aren't kind to him unless it was to mess with him.

“let's just chat for a bit”, before he could reject the idea Kenny slung an arm around his and dragged him off.

“Fine, we can have a short chat. Why did you decide suddenly that you wanted to help me?”

“Like I said, I never hated you. I thought it was all pretty shit but mob mentality is hard to go against”, Craig jerked arm away from Kenny.

“That's a fucking piss poor excuse”, Craig already knew there wasn't a single excuse that could make up for all of the scars that littered his body.

“I know. I'm a pretty selfish guy but at least I have a little bit of a heart instead of just being heartless. I know this doesn’t make up for ignoring your suffering but you can sock me right in the face if you want”, Kenny pulled his hair back, committing to his offer. Craig just sighed.

“I only hit people who try to hit me first. I'm not heartless either”, Craig liked to think he had decent morals at least. Kenny let his hands fall to his sides. He giggled.

“You're a real nice guy Craig. It's a shame that it had to be you that everyone targets”, he said before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Something about Kenny’s voice seemed distant.

“I wouldn't exactly say I'm the nicest guy out there”

“I think you’re a pretty decent guy. Bet you would make a great pastor. Ever thought of going into priesthood?”, Craig blinked at the question. It was an oddly specific.

“Yes actually. When I was about eleven I tried to doing one of their programs since life was so shit but the priest in charge went missing the day the program was meant to start. I just saw it as a sign that I should give up”, if Tweek hypothetically thought the Bible was bad, he'd be flipping his shit at the fact that Craig was thinking of being a holy man.

“Hmm. What are the chances, that he went missing the exact same day you wanted to try out bring a Christian”, Kenny dragged his hands against his face in frustration. Kenny peeked at him between his fingers. “Still any desires to go back and try again?”

“Nope, I found a better way to cope”, He can't exactly be a holy man when all he wanted to do is go back home to kiss his demon boyfriend.

“This was an interesting talk Craig Tucker. I look forward to chatting with you later”, Kenny started walking off. “By the way. The real reason I wanted to be your friend was because of my sister”

Kenny disappeared behind some buildings. Once the coast was clear he started making his way home. He was half way through town when he spotted something strange. There was a strange man walking around in mismatched colours, everything he wore was too baggy. He looked ridiculous.

Craig was about to ignore him but he noticed the thing the man was holding was in fact moving. With a more focused inspection he realised that it was a guinea pig, he made his way closer and became clear that the guinea pig was Stripe. “Stripe!”

He started running over to the man, “If you don't let go of Stripe I'm going to fucking kill you!”

The man turned around, green eyes met his blue. His eyes weren’t red but he could recognize that face anywhere, it was Tweek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Next chapter is double the length of a regular chapter so it's like a double update 6k+! Next chapter is filled with heavy plot and fluff! 
> 
> I love comments pals, don't be shy.


	6. Adventures of Stripe and Tweek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tweek job to look after Stripe while Craig is a school
> 
> Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter, writing it was the best. Also I changed my proofreading method so there will be nearly no errors. Hopefully this reads way better than previous chapters

 

  
Once the door was closed Tweek cast his eyes down towards the shivering guinea pig. Was Craig kidding about breaking up with him? He walked closer to the cage which caused Stripe to tremble more. At this rate the rodent was going to die from stress.

He should probably just leave Stripe in the corner and stay on the opposite side of the church.

The two of them in the church, the only living things that seemingly don't hate Craig and none of them were even human. It was kind of sad.

“This is so stupid. So umm... Craig is super convinced that you can understand him. I can't believe I'm talking to a rodent”, Stripe stopped shaking to angrily squeak at him. “Sorry!”

“I didn't mean to be rude. I just- you’re a guinea pig”, Tweek smiled a bit when Stripe stopped aggressively squeaking at him. He still didn't look happy to be in the demon's presence. “I'm sort of like your dad's boyfriend now so I hope we can at least get along”

Stripe settled down. He knelt down next to the cage, he kept his movements slow as he opened the cage door. He used a bit of energy to get rid of his long claw like nails in exchange for short human ones. He slid a hand under the guinea pig, right behind his front legs. He used his other hand to scoop Stripe up by the bottom, he pulled him up and pressed Stripe securely against his chest.

He tried his best to copy the way Craig had taught him, they practiced a few times with a stuffed sock. Stripe squirmed a bit before settling again. He chirped softly.

“I'm glad you accepted me. Demons can be pretty scary to animals”, Stripe was definitely a strange guinea pig. Even if Tweek was nice, Stripe should instinctively avoid him. Maybe he takes after his owner.

“What do you want to do now?” he cooed. Tweek used to be jealous of the way Craig would speak to Stripe in a cute loving tone but it doesn't matter as much since they're boyfriends now. Stripe snuggled against his shirt. Tweek went to the sofa and laid down with Stripe on his chest.

“Does Craig ever talk about me?” Stripe Squeaked in response.

“How long has he liked me?” Squeak.

“Has he ever taken his hat off in front of you?” Squeak

“Are you hungry?” Squeak. He pulled himself up before heading back to Craig's pile of junk. There wasn't any guinea pig food. Shit.

It'd only been an hour since Craig left but he couldn't be sure when he would return. Sometimes he wouldn't come back until late into the night. It wasn't a normal occurrence but what if today was one of those days. Craig wouldn’t be happy if he let his son starve.

He was going to have to buy Stripe food. He was going to prove to Craig that he wasn’t just a great boyfriend but also great step dad material. The mission was set.

He walked to an old wardrobe, he was going to need a disguise. It's been a long time since he left his church’s radius, last night was still within it’s protective bubble. He didn't know how draining the outside world would be so he couldn’t risk using up too much energy by shape shifting himself.

He placed Stripe down on one of the wardrobe shelves so he could keep an eye on the guinea pig as he got dressed. He pulled on baggy brown trousers that was far too long but it would over his hooves so it was ideal. He then put on a large yellow rain coat that covered his wings when tucked in and a hat big enough to cover his horns and ears.

He turned to the mirror, he looked terrible but he looked almost human. His red eyes were a big give away, he watched his eyes shift to a rich forest green with a little demonic magic. He picked Stripe back up, “Do I look good?”

Stripe didn't respond to that. Tweek pretended that Stripe was pitying him. Hopefully they won't turn him away for looking like a crackhead.

He stepped out of the building, there was a small tug as he passed the threshold. Things were starting out pretty well especially when compared to the night before. There was no longer a draining feeling that made his guts feel empty. It just felt normal, those two kisses were surprisingly strong.

He reached the edge of the Church’s reach. The last time he'd been on the other side was twenty years ago.

He pushed one of his hands through, it felt like he was trying to push past thick honey. His fingers wiggled freely once they reached the other side. He pushed the rest of his body through, he felt a small but constant tug from the core of his body but there wasn't any pain. He was still bound to the building so the feeling would always be there.

He felt fine, in fact it was better than when the church was still operating. It used to hurt at least a little bit but there wasn’t an itchy pain anywhere. If he knew that kissing was this much better than pranks- no there wasn't a human besides Craig that he'd ever consider kissing he thought.

The aura of the world outside his church was odd, he was used to the air feeling serene and empty. The world outside felt sinister, it's been a long time. He couldn't remember how it used to feel but from what Craig told him, the world was different. People are far more accepting of homosexuals now, people are less social and many other examples.

The demon made his way towards the town. He didn't recognize most of the buildings as he wondered around. He couldn't remember where the supermarket was, he decided he needed to ask for directions. He scanned the area, Tweek wasn't a fan of talking to strangers so he searched for the most approachable person around.

Stripe started to chirp at him, Tweek followed the guinea pig's gaze and spotted a teenager around Craig’s age eating outside a Mexican restaurant. Guess Stripe decided for him. He walked over to the brown-haired boy. He was eating a strange food item when Tweek shouted.

“Hey Kid!”, The teen jolted his head up to find Tweek standing next to him. The kid took in Tweek’s appearance.

“Dude, aren't you like the same age as me?”, The kid asked. Tweek forgot he looked almost Craig's age. He noticed that the boy's voice was similar to Craig's but not quite as deep and more nasally.

“I'm eighteen”, he lied.

“Yeah, I’m eighteen too!” The boy took another bite and carried on talking with his mouth full. “There's only one high school, how comes I've never seen you before?”

“I just moved in from out of town. I actually came over to ask for directions. What's that thing you're eating?”, if those are what kids Craig's age ate he should learn to make them.

The boy’s jaw dropped, “You don’t know what a Taco is?”

“No”

“You have to try one!”, Taco boy was eagerly holding said food item in front of Tweek's face. Tweek tried to refuse but Taco boy would not take no as an answer.

Tweek tried some and as expected it didn't taste like much. Demons weren't made to eat human food so it was pretty dull. He knew some demons ate human flesh or souls but Tweek was too disgust by humans to even think about it. He wondered if Craig would like the taco. What did Craig taste like? They haven't done anything more than a few pecks on the lips.

Tweek was so lost in thought that he couldn't hear Taco boy asking about what he thought, his thoughts kept drifting.

He was going to let Craig go at his own pace since he didn't want to push too fast in their relationship. Would he have lost it if he and Craig actually made out? Would he get addicted to the taste of Craig’s saliva? He's heard of demons addicted to human flesh. What if he tried to eat Craig because of his demonic thoughts? He didn't want to hurt him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stripe squeaking loudly in his arms. He found Stripe rubbing his head against his chest. “Thanks buddy”, he muttered.

“Is that a guinea pig?”, Taco boy asked. He gave up trying to get Tweek to answer his questions about the taco, now distracted by Stripe.

“Yeah”, Stripe's soft noises completely calmed his mind.

“Yo! Since you're new I'll show you around”, Taco boy shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. Gross.

“Sure. I don't have anything better to do”, Craig would be stuck in school for a while so he followed the taco boy. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I'm skipping today... It just felt off. Actually, it's felt off for a while”, Tweek watched taco boy’s smile drop. He could feel the sorrow and sadness oozing out of the brunette. He could easily take advantage of the human but couldn't be bothered to.

“Want to elaborate?”, there was certainly something strange going on, he could feel it but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

“Nope! I'm going to show you a good time!”, Tweek was disgusted by how happy and the teen had become. He was amazed at how fast the human's mood could shift.

Taco boy led him to an arcade, it was just as bright and loud as the brunette. Stripe didn't seem too bothered at least. “is this what kids your age like?”

“dude again, we’re the same age. I’m sure my best friend would hate it here. He never liked crowds but it's not like he was shy or anything, he just, only wanted the things he cared about to be close”, The human sighed, Tweek felt sadness sweep over the teen.

“I don't like them either. When there's too many people around, it's too much pressure”, He pet Stripe’s head and he chirped in response.

“Luckily for you, there isn't too many people since they're at school. Hope you're ready to lose”, Taco boy's mood lifted again.

Tweek preceded to beat him at every single game, he cheated the entire time. Taco Boy would whine and Tweek almost thought he upset the teen but the human had a goofy grin on his face. He found himself actually enjoying his time with the brunette, he even chuckled on a few occasions.

Tweek started bursting out in laughter as they played air hockey. Tweek purposely made the puck move in physics breaking ways but the brunette was just amazed by it. This guy wasn't the brightest bulb in the world but he was entertaining to say the least. The game ended with Taco boy having not scored once but he didn't seem the littlest bit upset.

“Hey baby, You're soon to be step dad just destroyed that kid”, he cooed as he picked up Stripe again and pressed kisses all over his head. He heard the brunette gushing over the display.

“Dude, my best friend loved guinea pigs!”

“To be honest, I used to think they were disgusting until recently”, he remembered freaking out when Craig had first brought Stripe sixteen to their church.

He always questioned why Craig kept getting more guinea pig if his parents kept killing them, though most of the Stripes were brought by the parents themselves for the purpose of them killing it the same day. Craig added those to his Stripe count too. He told Tweek that he kept finding one after the previous one had died but couldn't leave them out to starve and that the South Park animal shelter was worse.

“Me too but my best friend was always so cute with them”, Craig was always cute with Stripe. He always treated Stripe like he was his own child. Taco boy continued with a question, “What made you change your mind?”

“My boyfriend”, it felt strangely right, like it was the most natural thing that ever rolled off his tongue. Maybe one day that’ll be replace with husband. He found himself day dreaming until Taco boy interrupted him.

“So you're gay?”, Tweek studied the boy's face for any hints of malice but he didn't find any.

“Well, I did say boyfriend you doof”

“If you didn't already have a boyfriend I’d totally try to hook you up with my best friend. You seem like you would have been his type”, he let out a half hearted chuckle as if he was trying to cover up some pain.

“I don't plan on ever dating anyone else”

“faithful, that's cute. Where did you want to go by the way?”, Taco boy tried to pet Stripe but Tweek wouldn't let him.

“The supermarket. My baby needs food”, with that Taco boy led him to the town’s biggest supermarket. He would have freaked out all the animals at the pet store and that wouldn't be fun.

Once they got inside they went straight to the pet aisle. “I know your dad spoils you but I'm going to spoil you even more, buddy”, he shoved random toys using his free arm into the shopping trolley and the fanciest guinea pig food he could find without bothering to check the price.

“You loaded or something? Pet toys aren't cheap”, the human’s eyes flickered over the prices.

“I have my ways”, the pair began looking for food. “What do huma- I mean what do kids like you enjoy eating?”

“Dude seriously?”, Tweek was about to reply when he smelled something.

He spotted the coffee. He quite enjoyed the taste of it, it was less bland than most human food but he didn't have a kettle so he couldn't drink it even if he wanted to. He picked out food that didn't need refrigeration and that Craig might enjoy.

Now he needed to pay for the things he put in the trolley but the thing was, he had no money. Taco boy helped him unload the stuff onto the conveyer belt. Once all the things were checked out, Tweek lowered his hat so Taco boy couldn't see as he undid the disguise over his eyes. The cashier’s eyes went blank as she fell into his charm.

“Seems I forgot my wallet. Let me off, please”, The woman nodded in response. Tweek disguised his eyes again before turning to taco boy, he looked jaw dropped.

“You have to fucking teach me how to be that smooth with the ladies! You don't even like girls!”, the human looked at him as if he'd preformed a miracle.

“Takes a lot of talent that you clearly don't have, pal”, he joked as the two headed out.

“You're so mean”, the brunette jokily pouted.

“That best friend of yours, why do you keep mentioning him in past tense?”, the question had been itching in his mind for a while now. The brunette’s expression dropped, small sobs escaped his lips.

“He... He went missing a few years ago. I know missing in South park means they’re dead but I refuse to believe that my best friend is dead!”, The brunette collapsed to his knees as he let out ugly cries.

It hurt to see the human like this. As annoying as he was, he was a nice guy. He knelt beside the human. “Tell me about it”

“He just disappeared one day without a word”, the brunette was struggling to keep his voice steady, “Everyone just agreed he’s dead and just moved on but I know he's out there!”

Tweek didn't respond.

“I knew he was hurting, I tried my best to be there for him like he did for me when my mum died. I wish I tried harder”, his loud sobbing reduced to whimpers. “I’ve looked everywhere for him for years. All I can do now is wait everyday, pretending that he's just been on a long trip and will come back one day”

“From what I heard, South Park is pretty weird. I'm sure your friend will come back. If not, you’re a nice guy. He would have been happy to have a best friend like you”, He wasn't used to comforting anyone but Craig.

“Thanks, I kind of feel bad for dumping that on you”, Tweek helped the boy up.

“No problem”, he noticed a few people Taco boy's age were wondering around now.

“Oh school must be over. I've got to meet up with the guys. We should hang out sometime, maybe you can introduce me to your boyfriend. Let's trade phones so we can give each other our numbers”, they traded phones. “Why do you have a brick as your phone?”

“I just text my boyfriend sometimes, I don't need a fancy one”, Tweek felt embarrassed and out of touch with modern technology.

“You have him down as Nerd. That's so fucking gay”, Taco boy chuckled.

“Because he is one”, the biggest nerd. His nerd.

Taco boy closed the phone and they traded back. He ran off, he looked down at his phone and shouted. “Cool name, I’ll see you later Tweek!”

Tweek realised he never got the boy’s name. He flipped open his phone and opened his contacts, he looked over the name before dropping the phone to the ground.

**Clyde**

  
_Craig didn't cry often in from of him. Sure he cried when they first met and during his confession but when it came to being beat up by both of his parents or bulling in school he would always shrug it off._

_So Tweek knew something was off when Craig burst into their church sobbing. His arms clenched his stomach tightly. The scent of blood filled the room, Tweek closed the space between them in a second._

_Craig lost the strength to stand, luckily Tweek was there to catch him. Tweek's sight fell down to the blood soaked shirt. His hands were getting drenched as he held onto the sixteen year old male. Craig could only let out gasps of pain. “...Tweek”_

_He had to work quickly, at this rate Craig was going to black out. He had to pry Craig’s arms away, he lifted the boy's shirt just enough to expose the injury. Craig made it clear it to him that he would never undress in front of him._

_It worried him when Craig didn't react to him wiping blood away to see the injury clearer, Craig was losing consciousness. His stomach was mangled, bits of flesh we’re sticking out. Someone had hacked their way into Craig’s skin, he could almost make out organs from how deep some of the incision were._

_Tweek's mind filled with rage at the thought that someone would of had to hold Craig down while the other slashed their name into Craig’s abdomen._

_Clyde_

_He used all of his saved up demonic energy to heal up the wound, to make sure the wouldn't be any physical scars even if he couldn't heal the mental ones. If he were stronger he would have used his abilities to wipe the boy's memories of that day but he couldn't because he was too weak_.

The same anger from two years ago started boiling again. He placed the shopping bags down, he was going to chase him down. Ask him what the fuck was going on. If the answer wasn't good enough then he'd kill him for all the times he ever hurt Craig.  
He was about to step forward when he heard, “Stripe!” he recognised that voice. ““If you don't let go of Stripe I'm going to fucking kill you!”

He turned around to find Craig sprinting towards him. He definitely looked ready to kill. Once their eyes made contact his expression softened. He came to a quick halt in front of the demon. Both of them were frozen. Craig's eyes scanned Tweek’s strange appearance.

“Craig”, he cupped Craig’s cheek with his free hand. Blue eyes reflected the sun's rays, it was stunning. He's never seen Craig in this lighting before. Craig's face was slowly blooming red as he realised the two were staring for too long. “you’re beautiful”

“And you look fucking lame”, Craig placed a soft kiss on his nose. “Stripe seems happy to be carried by you”

The two looked down at the guinea pig, Stripe was staring at Craig with his small beady eyes. Tweek handed Stripe back to his boyfriend. “He'd be happier if his dad carried him”

“Hey there buddy, glad you finally made friends with my new boyfriend”, Stripe easily fell asleep in Craig's arms. Even if they became best friends Stripe will always love his dad the most. “What are you doing so far from home?”

Tweek picked up the groceries, “I got some food for the baby. I didn't know when you would get home”

“You're such a good boyfriend, babe. I thought I was going to come home to see a dead guinea pig”, Craig chuckled. Tweek chuckled along with him, he wasn't used to the pet names yet. Craig hooked his free arm around the demon's as they started walking. Tweek picked the bags back up.

“You should have a bit more faith in me also I'm a great boyfriend”,

“Yeah”, he let out a content sigh.

“Can I ask you something?”, Thoughts about his meeting with Clyde came flooding back into his mind.

“I said I'd be completely honest. I'll answer anything you want, honey”, Tweek moved all the groceries to one arm so the two could hold hands, their fingers weaved together. The touch made his hand tingle, it was a pleasant feeling that wasn't too intense.

“It's a touchy question”, Tweek ended his sentence with a small squeeze.

“I can handle anything. My life can't really get much worse”, Craig turned to face the demon. His eyes were calm and steady.

“What was Clyde like before everything turned for the worse?”

“Clyde Donovan?”, Craig wasn't sure he heard right.

“Yes”, Tweek confirmed

Craig didn't reply at first as he collected his thoughts. His lips formed a small smile. “He was a huge crybaby but he was also a nice guy. He was a major flirt, he hit on anything with breast. He isn't the smartest but he always tried his hardest unless it was studying. He was my best friend, we saw each other at our best and worst. I wish it didn't have to end the way it did”

Craig had a sad smile on his face, he stopped crying about losing his friends years ago and it was replaced with pained smiles. It was better to cling onto fading memories of happier times than to give up on life.

“His personality took a big jump then. It's strange to go from nice to complete dirt”

“Sure is. Why are you asking?”, He asked as he stroked small circles against the back of the demon's hand.

“I met him”, Craig stopped walking.

“Does he know you know me?”, Craig's voice was low.

“He doesn’t. He just knows I have a boyfriend”, It didn't feel right to talk in the open so Tweek carried on walking, dragging the boy holding his hand.

“Tell me everything! Did he hurt you?”, Tweek didn't reply until they were back in the Church's circumference.

“No, he didn’t hurt me. He was actually sickeningly nice to me”, they were finally home. Craig started to shake so Tweek used some magic to warm the building. He knew Craig wasn't shaking from the cold but he hoped the warmth would at least comfort him. Stripe woke up.

“... I don't get it”, Craig let go of his hand and dropped to his knees.

“He still sees you as his best friend. He thinks you've been missing for several years, he's waiting for your return”, That was everything important. No point in telling Craig the useless parts.

“Are we talking about the same person?”, he stared at the ground.

“Brown hair, loves tacos, not very smart, wants me to give him lessons on pickup lines, he had a best friend who loved guinea pigs”, Craig didn't respond. “... He lost his mom”

He pressed his free hand against his face. Stripe tried his best to comfort his dad. He let out a groan of frustration, “This doesn't make any fucking sense”

“Now that I can leave. I'll investigate”, Tweek placed a sweet kiss on Craig's forehead, who returned the gesture with an equally sweet kiss on the lips. “More importantly, it's Friday which means we have a nice weekend to ourselves. Let's go on a date tomorrow”

“That sounds nice”, Craig held Stripe against his chest. “Carry me to our room. I'm tired”

“Emotionally or physically?”, Tweek easily carried the human.

“both. How long are you going to wear that dumb outfit?”, Craig pulled off the hat. He poked the demon's exposed horns a bit, once he knew Tweek was fine with him touching it he ran his fingers across the surface. Tweek couldn't feel any of it but he was happy that their relationship was becoming more physical. He had a feeling that the younger male had been curious for a while.

He set Craig gently on the sofa, “I'll take it off now”. Tweek was more than happy to shed layers of clothing, wearing anything more than his shirt was extremely uncomfortable.

“I wish I could have been with you, on your first trip away from church”, Craig blurted out while Tweek’s sat next to him.

“We can go together tomorrow, honey”, he placed a few lazy kisses on Craig's forehead.

“I thought leaving the Church was really draining”

“I felt fine. I must have received a ton of energy from you. I didn't know it was even that strong, kissing that is. I'm surprised you're not the one feeling drained”, he took this time to stroke Craig's smooth cheek.

“I feel normal. I don't feel any different from any other day”

“I didn't feel any pain leaving our church and I didn't feel like I was being drained like the time you confessed your undying love to me”, he playfully placed a kiss of Craig’s reddening cheek.

“Oh God! You're so embarrassing”, Craig noticed Tweek raise a brow. “Sorry, it's just a saying”  
  
“It's fine, I know you don't mean it that way”, He stood up, he realised that Craig probably hasn't eaten much today. “You hungry?”

“Yes. What did you buy?”, Craig sat himself back up, carefully making sure not to startle Stripe.

“I'm glad you didn't say no, then I'd have to force feed you”, he tossed the bag of food onto Craig's legs.

“Charming”, he retorted sarcastically.

Tweek watched as Craig picked at the contents of the bag. He picked up a bag of crisp and munched on the contents slowly, acutely aware of the demon watching his every move but he was used to it. Staring at the dark haired boy is a habit the demon picked up.

“What's in the other bag?” Craig asked with his mouth full.

“I'm spoiling the baby”, Tweek pulled his sight away from Craig to grab the bag. Craig’s eyes brightened at the sight of numerous hides and toys. Tweek let out an amused huff, “It’s more like I'm spoiling you”

“Stripe only wants cuddles so I doubt he'd care but I think it's really cute”, He tossed the Crisp packet back into the shopping bag. His fingers accentuated his excitement, “We should make Stripe a big pen at some point”

“You'll be living here now so you might as well”, the idea of the dark haired male living with him still exhilarated him. He kept thinking that he was dreaming but the sound of Craig digging for more food kept him grounded.

“I've basically been living here already but now Stripe is going to live with us too”, the boy struggled to open a packet of cheese sticks.

“How did school go?”, Tweek helped Craig open the bag.

“I got into a fist fight and won”, he showed off his bruised knuckles with pride.

“Proud of you”, he ended his sentence by placing a kiss on Craig's cheek.

“Kenny came to bother me again. He asked me very specific questions, about things I haven't told anyone before”, Tweek looked at him questioningly which prompted him to explain himself. “I didn't know how you'd react so I never told you”

“I'm sure it can't be that bad”

“He asked me if I wanted to be a youth pastor. I was going to take some kind of program around the time I was eleven but the priest died the morning it was meant to start. I decided it was pointless so I stopped trying to pursue the idea of being a holy man”, He bit his bottom lip after the last word left his mouth, he watched the demon's face for any reaction.

“Good thing you changed your mind. I would have probably killed you the night we met if you actually started that training. I was going to do that until I realised you were just a dumb kid”, the demon simply shrugged.

“Good thing I was just a dumb kid”, the human rolled his eyes in response. A smirk formed, “Am I still a dumb kid?”

“I guess you’re a dumb teenager now. A handsome one”, They both started bellowing out with laughter.

“Well, I thought you was just a stupid demon and I was right after all”, Craig received a playful punch on the arm. He made sure not to punch the delicate human too hard.

He gave Craig a sloppy kiss on the cheek which caused him to giggle as he wiped the saliva off. Tweek helped Craig lower Stripe to the ground so they could kiss more freely. He held Craig's face between his hands and kissed every inch of his flushed reddening skin.

“Tweek. I need you to take the lead, I haven't done anything like this before”, his voice trembled, Tweek could already feel his mind begin to fog with lust. His eyes betrayed him as they trailed down. Craig didn't seem to have noticed luckily. “I've never made out with anyone so you'll need to show me”

His mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts, dark and sickening. He silenced them but pulling Craig for a rough kiss, completely different from their saccharine pecks. The kiss was fuelled by raw uncontrollable lust. The raven haired male was stunned at first but soon began kissing back with just as much vigour.

His lips buzzed in a pleasing way, he yanked down the flaps of Craig's hat to deepen their kiss. He slipped a hand under the boy’s shirt and ran fingers lightly against his ribs. He moaned lightly against the demon's lips. He gasped when he felt the blonde’s tongue pushed past his lips.

Craig tasted sweet, it was intoxicating. He explored every inch of the boy’s mouth, taking in every sensation. Engraving the humming pleasure that covered his tongue into the back of his mind.

He didn't realise that Craig's hands had moved to the demon's chest. He pushed against Tweek and pulled back gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting them. Tweek stared blankly while the human panted. Lust cleared from his mind and worry replace it.

“Fuck! I'm sorry Craig!”, he messed up, he knew he did.

“It's fine, I just need to breathe every once in a while”, Craig proceeded to shower Tweek’s face with soothing kisses.

“Demons don't really need to breathe so I've never had this issue before”, his worries started to die down. While Craig pressed kisses against his forehead he noticed how hard he'd become and from the looks of it Craig clearly isn't. He could barely think straight with just a kiss, he couldn't let it get any further.

“That means I'm the first human you've ever kissed”

“Yeah... Babe, close your eyes for a bit”, He followed Tweek’s instruction without a second thought. “I need to do something real quick, you should feed Stripe once I leave the room”

“Okay, honey”, Tweek left after giving Craig one final kiss on the lips.

When he returned he found Stripe was back in his cage stuffing his face with food while Craig was on the floor looking under the wardrobe.

“Babe, What are you doing?”, he curiously knelt next to the human.

“I'm just checking for holes in the wall. Stripe has always been good but I can't have him trying to escape like my fourth Stripe”, He pushed himself back up. He pecked Tweek's cheek. “Gross you're sweaty”

“Come on dumb and handsome, you need to sleep so we can go on that date tomorrow”, Craig was about to get up but Tweek beat him to it, He slid his arms under Craig's arm pits and yanked him up. Tweek buried his face against Craig's chest, who's hands gripped at the demon’s shoulders to keep himself from falling. He let one hand slide to Craig's ass.

“Tweek!”, the demon snickered in response as he made his way to their sofa. He gave one final squeeze before dropping Craig onto it. He wrapped himself up in with the covers to hide his face, red with embarrassment and anger. “I hope you like sleeping on the floor”

Tweek didn't respond. They stayed silent with just the sounds of breathing between them. “Babe?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”, Tweek's voice was soft which urged Craig to peek out.

“I love you too”, Tweek pressed his lips against his forehead.

“Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning my angel”, Craig couldn't even say goodnight back. His eye lids suddenly felt heavy. He tried to stay awake but he was dragged into slumber.

 

* * *

[Want to see Tweek's disguise? Here's a link](https://kuroxanarts.tumblr.com/post/182342123743/some-art-for-my-fic-demon-of-the-church-tweek-puts)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the plot and fluff? Is Tweek a great stepdad? What's up with that Taco kid? 
> 
> I love this chapter so much, would love to know what y'all think.


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go on their first date but Craig's metrosexual heart won't accept his current clothing.
> 
> Craig (Mostly)
> 
> (This chapter is pure Fluff and angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished planning the entire fic. So if everything goes according to plan, this fic will end at 17 chapters. I'm making sure Demon of the church ends on a high note since I don't want to drag it out too long.

 

He opened his eyes, he instinctively glanced around to figure out where he was. It wasn't dark so he knew he wasn't having a nightmare, instead he was surrounded by panels and machinery, he recognised it from the books he read. It was a space shuttle, he pushed himself to the window to see the void of space.

 

“Captain?”, He didn't know why he asked but he was dreaming so it made sense. a small whistling noise came from another section of the shuttle, curiosity caused him to inspect what it was. He spotted Stripe in a cute Space Captain outfit, “Do you have orders for me sir?”

 

Stripe let out a whirl of noises.

 

“I've already calibrated everything required for today's research, sir”, he couldn’t help but chuckle at Stripe's next orders. He held Stripe close and cuddled him.

 

“This dream again, huh?”, Craig yelped

 

 in surprise and turned to face the voice, it was Tweek. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised who it was.

 

“You fucking dick”, there was no weight behind his words. “At least warn me before you enter my dreams”

 

“Sometimes I like to just watch. You always have the cutest dreams like the nerd you truly are. Can't you ever have a wet, erotic dream?”, Tweek enjoyed the sight of Craig turning bright red.

 

“No. Even if I did, I’d never let you watch you jerk”

 

“I don't actually have to be in the dream to watch. I can watch without you even knowing”, he pulled Craig into a warm embrace.

 

“I only dream about space and guinea pigs. Too bad for you”, he pushed himself away from the demon letting the lack of gravity swing him across the room. Tweek didn't float as he made his way over to him, the lack of gravity didn’t seem to affect him. “You'll damage the equipment if you walk on it”

 

“Babe, this is just a dream”, Craig cringed as hard hooves crashed against delicate electronics.

 

“The Captain isn't going to be happy that you’re breaking equipment”, on cue Stripe whined angrily. Craig pushed his way over to the guinea pig. Stripe squeaked frantically. “I'll chase away the alien, Captain”

 

Craig was normally a lucid dreamer but sometimes he’ll forget he's in a dream.  Tweek would always play along if he did. “I came to steal something, I can't return to my planet without it”

 

Craig pulled a gun out of no where and started shooting at him. “leave!” The bullets couldn't penetrate his skin so they just bounced off. He walked over to the human, leaving hoove shaped imprints on the metal beneath him. Craig let out a startled yelp as Tweek pulled the boy into his arms.

 

“I got what I came for”, the demon started making his way to the exit. Craig started panicking in his arms, gaining some sense of self. The fact that they were going to enter the vacuum of space dawned on him.

 

“Tweek, you can't take me outside! I'll die!”, Craig held his breath as the blonde opened the hatch. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

 

“Craig it’s just a dream, you can breathe. I promise”. Craig became aware that he was in a dream again, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The shuttle had disappeared, leaving them floating in a sea of stars. He peeked up at Tweek, who's skin and hair were lit by the cosmos. His face glowed like he was some kind of celestial being.

 

“So beautiful”, he whispered into the demon's ear. “This is a dream come true”

 

“Are you still dreaming?” Tweek whispered back.

 

“I don't know, maybe”, he pulled Tweek close for a gentle kiss. When he next opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling.

 

“Morning handsome”, Tweek poked his head into view before placing a kiss on his lips. “Sleep well, babe?”

 

“I did. Did you give Stripe breakfast, honey?”, He asked while he grabbed Tweek’s arm so he could pull himself up.

 

“I filled his bowl around an hour ago”, he smiled when he felt Craig wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his head in the space between his wings, which caused the demon to twitch a bit. It was a sensitive area.

 

“Something smells good”, Craig noticed now that the grogginess of sleep was starting to wear off. It was a familiar scent that gave him a sense of nostalgia. It was warm and comforting.

 

“I made a working kitchen while you were sleeping”, he led Craig to their old makeshift kitchen but now it appeared more like a real one. The were two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. Craig unlatched himself to take a seat while Tweek sat opposite him.

 

He took a bite of his food, it was still warm so Tweek must have just cooked it. It tasted just as good as he remembered. He peered up at Tweek as the demon bit into a streak of bacon, tears spewed down his cheek.

 

“Is it bad?”, Tweek’s shot up and rushed to his side.

 

“The last time I had a warm breakfast with someone was eight years ago”, he covered his face with his hands as he cried and wept. He missed this, eating a warm meal with someone he cared about. Tweek rubbed his back in circular motions. “I've been crying a lot lately. Sorry about being a pussy”

 

“You didn't cry at all last year so maybe you’re making up for it”, he joked before using a more serious tone. “You're going through a lot lately. Don't beat yourself up over it, you have a supportive boyfriend now”

 

The blonde returned to his seat once Craig settled down. “It tastes good. I was starting to get worried that you could only make desserts”

 

“Well you’re wrong. Tempting greedy people with amazing food is one way to get them to make deals with me”, he ate as well since it was more intimate, more human thing to do.

 

“It's alright but I don't think I'd sell my soul for it”, Tweek liked that tone, he liked when Craig was playful.

 

“luckily for you, you get it for free”, he already finished his food. Craig was always a slow eater since his body adjusted to the small amounts of food he ate. Tweek took note that he'd need to feed Craig more to expand his stomach back to normal capacity.

 

“Did you plan anything for the date?”, Craig struggled to finish his last piece of bacon.

 

“Man, no I didn't. Actually”, he walked back round to Craig's seat. He wrapped his arms around the younger male. “You can show me around town”

 

“We can't walk around with you looking like that and I don't want to be seen standing with you if you're using the outfit you wore yesterday”, Craig made his way to the wardrobe. He ended up reading a ton of fashion magazines during the metrosexual craze. Nothing in the wardrobe matched at all and Tweek would look silly in Craig’s clothes.

 

He turned around and saw Tweek's appearance was altered. His eyes were green again, they weren't as enchanting as his red eyes but they were nice. His horns were gone and his ears were round. Craig’s eyes travelled down, his torso looked the same and his nails were no longer claw like. Tweek had human legs, he wasn't wearing trousers as usual and between his legs-

 

“Oh God!”, Craig’s hands shot up to cover his eyes, his face heating up rapidly. “Cover yourself!”

 

He's never seen another guys penis since the whole weiners out campaign that Butters started. It was fine, they were ten but Tweek clearly wasn't.

 

He heard the sounds of rustling clothes. He opened his left eye slightly, this time Tweek was completely clothed. “you were going to see it at some point, you know?”

 

“I’d prefer not to”, Tweek didn't respond, in fact he looked hurt. “Tweek is there something wrong?”

 

“... No”, he offered Craig a weak smile, “You act like a pure maiden. Are you sure you were trying to be a pastor or a nun?”

 

The frown on Craig’s face grew, Tweek had been acting strange recently. He would sometimes look like he was in pain and if he ever tried to address it, the demon would always try to change the subject. It used to happen every once in a while but it seems to have become a daily occurrence lately.

 

He grabbed both of Tweek's hands. He was a bit hurt that he promised absolute honestly to Tweek and he was keeping things from him, but he trusted his lover. If Tweek loved him he'll tell him one day and he needed to be there for him when he was ready.

 

“Before our date, we need to buy you new clothes”, Craig offered his own smile. He decided to not press on the issue. Tweek was truly grateful for having such an understanding boyfriend, Craig always put Tweek first even if it hurt him. Craig had every right to not trust him, he knew that even the slightest mistrust could destroy relationships. He ruined marriages in the past by planting seeds of doubt, he felt impossibly guilty and grateful at the same time.

 

Craig started to lead him towards the door, he noticed the demon struggle to keep up with his new limbs. Human legs didn't bend the same way as goat legs, it was like watching a fawn walk for the first time. He couldn't stop himself from letting go of Tweek's hands to laugh aloud. Tweek did not look pleased which caused Craig to snort a few times during his uncontrollable fit of laughter.

 

Tweek laughed along with him, all his guilt seemed to melt away at the sound of Craig's chuckles. Craig was even started to tear up, his face was red and flushed. Craig was so perfect, from the way his eyes light up when he's happy to the way he would zone out while reading a book, even the scars on his body.

 

Craig took a moment to catch his breath with a big grin on his face. He laced his fingers with Tweek's before guiding them out of their home.

 

It was cold but Tweek was unnaturally warm, he clung close to the demon. Flecks of blonde hair tickled his nose, Tweek was taller with human legs he observed. It was also nice to be able to cuddle the demon without fear of poking his eye out on his horns.

 

The pair looked strange together, Craig was covered head to toe with thick winter clothing while Tweek wore a thin button up and black trousers that were to long.

 

“We need to buy you new clothes too. You've been wearing the same things for years, I know that your jacket is your only one”, They walked into the mall. He scanned the store window and he whistled. “Fashion has sure changed”

 

“There's a huge retro style trending so some things might be familiar to you”, they walked into one of the clothing stores. It's been a long time since he's been in one, it was two years ago and only because he was starting to out grow his old clothes. He had to buy oversized clothing because he knew he couldn't afford to keep buying clothes.

 

“You would look great in this!”, he heard Tweek shout from another section of the store. He went to see what Tweek was looking at and it didn’t take long to find the demon.

 

“Those are crop tops and they're for women”. He pointed out, embarrassed by the thought of wearing one but didn’t let it show. This time.

 

“I think you'd look great in it. Real sexy”, they chuckled together. People gave the pair strange looks because of their loud outburst.

 

“How would you know? You've never seen my body”, Craig joked but Tweek seemed genuinely upset by it. It was the pained expression that he’s been using recently.

 

“Yeah, you’ve made it quite clear that you don't want me seeing it”, Tweek gripped his arms painfully.

 

Craig notice the demon clenching his upper arms, “What are you talking about?”

 

Tweek looked up confused, “Huh?”

 

“I don't mind you seeing my body. I might be a bit shy about it but the main reason was because the church was always cold”, Craig explain. Tweek felt stupid, he always assumed things.

 

“Oh”, for the first time Craig saw a blush spread across the demon's pale skin.

 

As fast as the awkward situation developed, it just as quickly disappeared as the two enjoyed their time picking out clothes. They selected several shirts, trousers and a few jackets. Some for themselves and some they could share since they weren't that different in height.

 

“How are we going to pay for all of this?”, Tweek hushed Craig with a finger to his lips.

 

“I have my ways, it'll be different to what I did with taco boy”, they reached the cash register. Craig bit his lower lip nervously. The total kept climbing up, his lip split, he could taste the blood. Tweek noticed so he grabbed his hand. The blonde paid with money that seemingly just appeared in his hands out of thin air.

 

“I can buy things for you now, I don't have to feel like a constant burden”, Craig spent far too much money on him. He hated it just as much as he loved it.

 

“I never saw it like that”, he looked down at their laced hands. “I liked buying things for you sometimes”

 

“I was both extremely happy and pissed that you brought that microwave”.

 

“I don't, I like how happy you are when you bake. You always make a huge mess somehow”, he gave Tweek's hands a light squeeze.

 

He leaned over to give Tweek a kiss and the demon happily kissed back. People stopped to stare at them but they didn't really care. They carried on walking around until Tweek pulled the human down, Craig winced when his face hit the demon's chest.

 

“I want coffee”, Tweek stated, Craig looked up to see they were standing next to a Harbucks store. He vaguely remembered Tweek telling him about his love for coffee.

 

“Go ahead, I'll wait here”, Tweek took a step towards the cafe. They both looked down at their interlocked fingers, he hesitated for a minute before letting go slowly. Craig admired the way Tweek kept looking back as he made his way to the counter. Even when he was placing his order their eyes stayed locked.

 

He hurried back as soon as he got his drink, chugging it down like it wasn't scolding hot. “I can't keep my eyes off you”

 

“I could see that, babe.”, their fingers intertwined again, both content with the familiar warmth of the other. “I couldn't keep my eyes off you either”

 

They laughed at their own cheesiness. Feeling a bit braver, Tweek tugged Craig close for a messy smooch. Craig pulled away with a grimace of disgust, “Was that black?”

 

“Maybe”, he responded before finishing off his coffee and chucking it into a nearby bin. The couple then brought new shoes together. Craig brought black trainers and Tweek picked out leather boots.

 

“Did you fix the water?”, Craig asked as they left the store. He felt weird about letting Tweek hold all of the shopping bags but he wouldn't let him take one.

 

“Not yet but it should be easy, why?”, their new shoes crunched fresh snow as they made their way back to the church. Tweek watched as Craig slid a hand under his hat.

 

“My hair is getting gross, I need to wash it”, he slipped his hand back out and saw his fingers glisten from the oil. “Nasty”

 

“I wouldn’t know, you never take it off”, Tweek slid the shopping bags down his arm so he could reach up to lightly tug at a flap. “Can I see?”

 

Craig knew that Tweek’s request was reasonable but his mind went into a panic at the idea of his hat coming off. “No!” His mind came to a halt, “Sorry Tweek but my hat is the only thing I never want to take off”

 

“It’s fine! You’ve done a lot for me already”, Tweek’s hand moved from the flap to Craig’s cheek. “You shouldn’t feel forced to do anything for me. We can take our time”

 

“Thanks, that means a lot to me”, Craig smiled before stepping into the church, Tweek warmed the building as they entered. “It’s like a security blanket, it helped keep me sane over the years. I feel like if I take it off the world will fall apart around me”

 

“That’s reasonable”, he gave Craig a fang filled smile as he dropped his disguise. “You’ve had it since I’ve met you. You’ve clearly resewn it a few times over the years but you know what I mean, man”

 

“I used to get a new hat every year, they’re identical. This is the only one I have left, they burned the rest ages ago while I was at school”, He peeked into the backroom to check on Stripe before turning back to the demon. “I’ve had to patch it a fucking ton so it’s not even the same hat anymore. It definitely wouldn’t fit on my head if I didn’t modify it, it was made for a ten year old after all”

 

Tweek wrapped his arms around the human’s waist, “You can take a shower while I keep an eye on Stripe”

 

“Think you can handle him on your own?”, he escaped the blonde’s grasp and made his way to his belongings.

 

“Of course, I’m a great stepdad to be”, Tweek smiled when he heard Craig snickering to himself as he hunted for his bath supplies. He got up with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Alright great step dad to be. I’ll be back in a bit”, he gave the demon a short wave as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

He didn’t think about it until he was in front of the bathroom door, they never used this room and the last time he looked inside the room was a dusty mess covered in spider webs. He braced himself for the worst, he opened the door to find the room wasn’t something out of a horror story. Tweek must have cleaned it.

 

Even though he knew Tweek was waiting for him, he took his time soaking in the warmth of the water. He didn’t really have the luxury of taking a bath with the constant threat of being attacked. It was a quick shower or nothing.

 

He got up once his fingers started looking like raisins, he noticed his reflection. He was gaining weight but he still looked thin, his eyes traced every scar that littered his body. There were so many it was ridiculous, all these wounds. There were often times where his attackers have nearly killed him but he never died. He’s been at the brink of death countless times, especially when he was younger and before he met Tweek. He couldn’t fight back as well.

 

He put on some fresh clean clothes. They were a bit too small for him but Tweek wanted to get their new clothes cleaned before they wore them.

 

He made his way back and found the demon laying on the floor with Stripe across his chest nibbling at his shirt.

 

“You’re so cute, baby”, Craig announced his presence to the pair.

 

“Thanks, babe”, Tweek grinned up at him.

 

“I was talking to Stripe”, They both let out an amused giggle. Tweek picked up Stripe so he could sit up and Craig leaned down to kiss him.

 

“You're getting real mouthy lately”, he chuckled as he pulled Craig close for another kiss.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining”, he commented before turning to Stripe. “Will he be alright on his own for the entire day?”

 

“I already fed him and we can give him dinner when we come back”, Tweek pointed out, Craig turned his sight to Stripe’s cage which now contained a bowl filled with food.

 

“That's not what I mean. It feels weird to have him out in the open, we don't have any locks in here”, he tugged at the flaps of his chullo subconsciously. “I don’t know if I want to leave him here for that long”

 

“No one can get in without me noticing”, Tweek started explaining. “Since I’m bound to this building I'll know if anyone comes in. If anything happens I'll just pop back here and protect the baby”

 

“Fine, let's go”, and just like that their hands locked together again as they left the church. “do demons date and shit?”

 

“Most don't, majority of the time it’s fuck and go. Dating is more of a human thing, most demons that do date tend to once be human”, he hummed to himself while he shapeshifted to appear human again. “Why are you asking now?”

 

“It would have been weird to ask before we got together, I wanted to keep my feelings for you secret”, Craig noticed Tweek scrunch his face, lips tight and eyebrows knotted close.

 

“How long have you had feelings for me?”, Craig noticed that the demon was pulling at his hair again.

 

“I’m not exactly sure when but it must have been around when I was fifteen or sixteen”, he stopped their walk so he could free Tweek’s grip on his hair.

 

“And you were in love with me?”, Tweek observed Craig’s face intensely.

 

He could feel his face heating up, bringing up his long lived crush on the demon was beyond embarrassing. He struggled to keep his voice still, “Well I guess, I did want to kiss you and stuff”

 

He could feel colour spread on his cheeks while Tweek let out a sigh, “I couldn’t tell”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“One of my innate abilities as a demon is to know when humans love another but I’ve never felt you have that kind of love for anyone”, Tweek saw Craig’s expression drop.

 

“I did love you. Did you think I was lying?”, Craig was hurt. Tweek tugged him close for a kiss.

 

“No! I just found it worrying. Maybe I’ve been on earth for too long, my ability isn’t working like it should”, Craig’s expression softened from the kiss. “But I did feel Clyde’s lust for some of the women we passed”

 

“Maybe I’m just weird, I’m still convinced I’m cursed”, he spoke as they started to walk around aimlessly.

 

“You don’t need to be cursed to be weird, babe”, they both smiled at each other.

 

They walked around town without much thought, they made a few stops to eat. Tweek made sure to order too much so Craig would eat more, Craig complained as much as he could.  Once the sun had set they found themselves at Stark’s pond.

 

“This is a great place to look at stars, this is where I used to run off to before I found the church”, Craig recalled fondly as the couple sat on the bench facing the water.

 

Tweek placed a hand on Craig’s cheek and moved his face so they were facing each other, a mischievous grin on the blonde’s face. “The sky isn’t as beautiful as your eyes”, Craig’s eyes lit up.

 

“Fuck! That’s so bad”, he clapped his hands together with a smirk on his face. His voice being completely melodramatic, “How about this one? Oh babe, my love for you is more infinite than space”

 

“It’s fucking cheesy as hell”, he pressed his forehead against Craig’s. “And I fucking love it”

 

“I’m glad I decided to confess two days ago, it’s nice not having to hide my feeling to keep things platonic. I was just so fucking scared of losing my only friend especially now that Trish left”, Tweek felt pretty stupid for not realising Craig’s feelings for him before.

 

“You’re not the only one, I was scared of giving you more stress if I confessed and you didn’t return my feelings. I couldn’t do that to you”, Craig pulled their hands to his chest.

 

“We’re both fucking dumb”, a bright smile on his face.

 

The sun disappeared behind the mountains and the sky became flooded with stars. Tweek didn’t bother changing his eyes since they were alone. They glowed warm and bright against the cold winter air.

 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, about us”, Craig disturbed their serene silence. Tweek hummed in response. “I only have a few more months left of school. Originally I was planning on going to a college as far as possible but I don’t think I will”

 

The embers in the demon’s eyes seemed to flicker brighter. Craig pressed on, “Once school is finished we can spend the rest of my life together. Just the two of us, in our church.”

 

“That’s all I could ever ask for”, They shared a small gentle kiss. Happy and content with the other’s company, nothing else in the world mattered to them.

 

“I love you”, Craig whispered.

 

“I love you too”, Tweek whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this calm before the storm because next chapter is heavy on plot.


	8. Craig Vs Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has a dream about his many Stripes but when he wakes up, he needs to confront Clyde.
> 
> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

 

He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by guinea pigs. He sat up and scanned the area, he was in a sealed cubed room. There were guinea pigs running around.

 

“Hey Stripe”, some responded by chirping at him but most were busy playing. Something warm wrapped around his waist, he looked back to see red eyes staring back.

 

“Hey babe”, Tweek’s voice was muffled as he nuzzled his face against Craig’s back.

 

One of the Stripes came over so Craig pet his head, he placed his free hand against Tweek’s. “Hey”

 

Tweek moved his face to look at the many small creatures around them. Some of them appeared blurry but he knew it was because they were based on Craig’s memories. He noticed that some of the Stripes looked like carbon copies of each other. “I haven’t realised until now but all the Stripes you brought home all look exactly the same”

 

“I thought it was weird too. They all look like Stripe the fourth, the ones I found on the streets that is”, he picked up a particular guinea pig. “I can tell the difference. This one is Stripe twenty”

 

Tweek ran his eyes across the room, he got up and caught one of the guinea pigs. “This one looks like our baby but it has brown eyes. All of the others that look like our baby have the same blue ones”

 

“Oh, that’s Stripe the fourth”, Craig smiled up at him. Tweek took a seat next to him and placed the creature onto the boy’s lap.

 

“The blue eyes kind of remind me of angels. All angels have blue eyes just like how all demons have red eyes”, Tweek made his eyes glow to prove the point.

 

“What? Are you saying they’re some kind of guardian angels?”, Craig chuckled lightly.

 

“No because I hate angels”, He answered jokingly. Craig sighed.

 

“It makes me wish he didn’t have to die the way he did”, he frowned while he stared down at Stripe the fourth.

 

Tweek again looked over the many Stripes, it was morbid knowing all of them were dead besides Stripe twenty. Most brutally murdered. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Craig scream.

 

His sights shot down to the gory mess in Craig’s lap, Stripe the fourth ripped in half with its guts spilling out. Craig was breathing sharply as his hands tangled through his hair. He pulled Craig close. Guinea pigs were becoming mangled messes around them, matching Craig’s descriptions of their deaths.

 

“Fuck Craig! You need to calm down, you’re having a nightmare”, he forced Craig to face him but he wasn’t focusing on the demon, his eyes drifted to the gruesome scene around them.

 

He began hyperventilating and he wasn’t reacting to Tweek at all. He didn’t show any response when Tweek kissed him, the demon was starting to get extremely worried, “You’re having a panic attack, you have to calm down”

 

Craig still wasn’t responding, Tweek tried calling out his name, “Craig! Craig!”

 

Tweek noticed something climb onto Craig’s lap. He looked down to see _his_ Stripe, Stripe twenty. Craig’s eyes began to gain focus as Stripe snuggled against his abdomen. His eyes returned to normal, “Tweek?”

 

The room was empty besides the three of them. Craig looked around confused, he already forgot about what just happened. “I’m going to wake you up now”. Tweek announced without giving Craig time to respond.

 

Craig felt someone shake his shoulder so he opened his eyes groggily. He felt something on his chest, he peered down to find Stripe there. “What the fuck?”

 

“What?”, Tweek’s voice came from under him. There wasn’t much space on the sofa so the two settled with Craig sleeping on top of the demon. It was much more comfortable for the demon now that he can get rid of his wings.

 

“How did you get Stripe on me without waking me up?”, he nudged his finger against Stripe’s face. He didn’t remember what set it off but he did remember having a panic attack in his dream.

 

“I didn’t. I was asleep with you the entire time”, they both looked at each other with confusion.

 

“What the fuck?”, Craig repeated. “There’s no way he could have climbed up here on his own”

 

“I swear in the name of Satan, I didn’t do anything”, Craig was hoping Tweek was kidding but his expression said otherwise.

 

“This will have to wait until after school”, he got up and placed Stripe in the makeshift pen they created yesterday. He tugged at his hat, he was stressed to say the least.

 

The weekend was used to distract himself but now that it was Monday his head started to hurt just from the thought of seeing Clyde. He needed to confront him for answers. He quickly put on some of the new clothes they brought on.

 

“Do you want me to come?”, Tweek could sense the worry pouring out of him.

 

“No”, he replied. “I need to confront Clyde on my own”

 

“Babe, be careful”, he wished he were bound to Craig with a pact. He would know when he was in danger but he didn't want Craig to be cursed to damnation. People who make deals with demons are always appointed to eternal suffering. Maybe Craig would be one of those lucky non-mormons that would be allowed into heaven. Beats going to hell and only having the option of torture or be tortured.  

 

“Take care of Stripe”, he gave Tweek one final kiss before leaving.

 

He didn’t have a plan and he was sure if did he wouldn’t have followed it anyways. The lockers seemed like the best place to wait for the brunette. Students slowly came in one by one, they all glared at him as they passed. The person he was waiting for arrived eventually, luckily, alone.

 

Clyde spotted him from across the hall, neither said a word as Craig walked up to him to meet him halfway. Clyde scoffed at him before smirking, “Surprised you didn’t run away like a fucking bitch this time, best friend”

 

“I came here to talk to you”, Craig noticed Clyde’s smirk faulter slightly after the reply.

 

“What do you mean? Want to die that badly?”, He would clearly see through the brunette’s weaving confidence.

 

“I came here to talk about Tweek and what you told him”, the colour from Clyde face drained.

 

“I-I wasn’t told about any Tweek”, he stuttered to himself quietly but Craig could still hear him, the brunette’s face was filled with panic. Craig felt braver about the situation and took a step closer, Clyde cowered back in fear.

 

“I know you fucking met him yesterday, don’t even try to cover up your fucking bullshit!”, He shouted as he took another step closer. Clyde fell to the ground, his hands shot up to clench the sides of his head as he screamed. Craig was taken aback, this wasn’t how he thought things would turn out.

 

Then Clyde went radio silent as tears streamed down his face, he hadn’t seen the brunette cry since before his life went to shit. He instinctively wanted to go comfort the boy on the ground in front of him. Soft brown eyes met his blue, his voice was hoarse, “Craig?”

 

“Cly-“, He was cut off as someone yanked him back. He lost his footing and hit the ground. Students surrounded him essentially cutting him off from Clyde. Token and Jason dragged him out of there. “We’re taking you to the nurse’s room”, One of them said but Craig couldn’t tell, he was too busy defending himself from the crowd of students around him.

 

He remembered something back from his Super Craig days, he brought his arms up and charged through the circle of teenagers. He knocked a few people down but he couldn’t care at this point. He dashed of as fast as he could, luckily his legs were long enough to keep a good distance ahead.

 

“Over here!”, someone called.  He briefly turned to his left and spotted Kenny gesturing him to come into the janitor’s office. Once Craig was close enough he was dragged into the room by the blonde who swiftly shut the door behind them. They heard a stampede of people pass by. “I thought I told you to keep low!”

 

“You didn’t. You told me not to fuck up”, he dropped to the ground to collect his bearings.

 

Kenny sat next to him. “I did, didn’t I”

 

“Thanks for helping me again”, he turned to face the blonde. “Why do you keep helping me?”

 

Kenny’s blue eyes stared at him, his voice was low and gruff. “I like helping people”

 

“You still not over that Mysterion phase?”, even though the mob were long gone he was in no rush to leave.

 

“Nope, I still have a sister I need to protect”, Kenny was talking about Karen. She was the same age as Tricia. Thinking about Tricia made Craig’s chest ache.

 

Before Tweek, Tricia was his only hope in life. The only reason why he didn’t kill himself.

 

“I miss Tricia”, he covered his mouth when he realised he spoke out loud. Kenny chuckled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

 

“You must really care about her, didn’t know you two had that kind of relationship. I remember you two were flipping each other off while telling each other to fuck off a few years back”, that memory brought a smile to Craig’s face and Kenny smiled back.

 

“That’s just how we show our love, we really care about each other”, at least she used to.

 

“You Tuckers have a weird way of showing your love. For me, I do everything I can for Karen. I’ll protect her at any cost”, Kenny had a weird look on his face. The best Craig could describe it would be a look of guilt.

 

“I know what you mean. I’m willing to give up my life if it meant Trish could be happy”, was she happy now that he left? He still didn’t quite understand what happened that morning. He thought about visiting her soon so they could talk.

 

“Don’t say that Tucker, your life is worth a lot more than you think. Don’t go killing yourself”, His voice was carrying a surprisingly extremely serious tone. That last bit was more like a command than advice.

 

“As if, I can’t die anytime soon, not when my boyfriend would cry over me”, Tweek never cried. He liked to think he would cry from his death.

 

“Oh, you got a boyfriend? I’ve never heard about him”, Kenny had a face that screamed ‘Tell me’.

 

“We became a couple on Thursday but I’ve known him since I was twelve”, honestly Craig had no idea why he was telling Kenny any of this. Maybe he missed talking to someone who wasn’t Tricia or Tweek. 

 

“No one told me you liked someone outside of school, why am I only hearing about this now? I’m always up to date with the gossip”, Craig had to look away, Kenny had that dumb grin again and he was starting to feel embarrassed.

 

“I was trying to keep it a secret so it wouldn’t be gossip, so nosy people like you don’t find out”, he replied. Kenny hummed to himself in thought.

 

“Then why are you telling me now?”, the blonde asked. Craig turned to find Kenny staring at him.

 

“I don’t know”, he stared at the ceiling. “Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to”

 

“Would you consider me your friend now?”

 

“I guess I do”, it was weird. To have a friend at school.

 

The bell rang. Kenny helped him up and then the two went their separate ways for class. He thought about meeting the blonde at lunch but decided it was a better idea to look for Clyde. He went to the nurses office to find out that Clyde wasn’t there. He began looking around the school but there was no sign of the brunette.

 

He wasted his entire lunch searching for Clyde but he came out empty handed. Once school was over he hastily escaped. He checked his pockets for change. There wasn’t much but he had enough to buy a single cup of coffee, which he did.

 

He found Tweek laying on the floor with Stripe on his chest. His ears perked up, Craig guessed it was from smelling the coffee.

 

“Hey babe, that for me?”, Tweek tossed in a lazy smile with his words.

 

“Yup”, he placed down the coffee so he had free hands to pick up stripe. Once Stripe was off his chest Tweek sat up and swiped his coffee. He finished the entire cup in one swing.

 

“That thing about this morning, I think I figured some shit out while you were gone”, Tweek suddenly blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t think Stripe is a normal guinea pig”, Tweek pulled down his sleeves to expose several small cuts littering his arm.

 

“What happened?”, he pulled Tweek’s left arm close to inspect it. The cuts weren’t deep luckily.

 

“You forgot to clip his nails, just got scratched up a bit”, he pulled Craig’s hand to face and kissed his knuckle, he blushed at the gesture.

 

“What does that have to do with Stripe not being a guinea pig?”, he asked before kissing Tweek’s hand to return the gesture.

 

“Firstly, Stripe’s tiny nails shouldn’t be able to go through my skin. Secondly, I didn’t want you knowing so I tried to heal it but it won’t. I can heal it but it’s extremely slow”, Tweek was watching for his reaction but he had no clue what the demon was trying to hint at.

 

“So?”, he watched Tweek try to think of the best way to reply.

 

“Your prediction earlier might be right. I can heal any injury unless it is holy in nature”, Craig went over what happened that morning, his eyes widened.

 

“Like some kind of guardian angel?”, he looked down at Stripe who was currently sleeping on his lap. He looked back up at Tweek who shrugged in response.

 

“Not entirely sure, I have no idea why the big guy upstairs would be sending you guinea pigs or rather… the same guinea pig”

 

“The same guinea pig?”, he held Stripe up to his face. He did always think that they all looked the same but then again, a lot of things were weird about his life.

 

“I thought that they all had very similar looking souls but I thought it was because they were dumb rodents”, Craig gasped angrily. Tweek needed to defend himself before Craig decides to break up with him, “I don’t think that anymore, at least, not with this Stripe.”

 

“Are you saying that they’re all Stripe the fourth?”, the idea brought joy and pain to the human. He wasn’t actually losing Stripe but Stripe did gruesomely die eight times.

 

“Seemingly, his soul was different from the ones at the pet store I passed today”, Tweek noticed Craig’s mixed feelings about the situation. “This is the first time I’ve ever heard of something like this, since animals can’t actually go to heaven”

 

“So we have no idea what’s happening? Things keep getting more confusing but nothing is getting solved. It’s fucking bullshit”, he couldn’t help letting a groan out. Tweek stood up and offered a hand, which he gladly took.

 

“No matter what, I’ll stick with you”, he intertwined their fingers.

 

Craig looked down at their hands and gave a Tweek a small squeeze. “Aren’t you worried?”

 

“A bit but I love you so I’ll make sure you get through this”, Tweek flashed a familiar fang filled grin.

 

“I love you too.” Craig leaned in for a kiss but Tweek jerked away, “Dude, what the fuck?”

 

“Shut up for a second”, the urgency in Tweek’s voice worried him. The demon’s ears were perked up and then he disappeared. He could still feel Tweek’s hands in his, he heard Tweek’s hushed voice in front of him. “There’s someone here”

 

On que, the church door creaked open. He released Tweek’s hands as he turned to see who it was, it was Kenny. “Kenny? Why the fuck are you here?”

 

“I followed you”, he said as he stepped into the building.

 

Anger burned in Craig’s chest. “You bastard! You fucking stalked me”, he sprinted over to the blonde ready to punch him in the face.

 

Kenny raised his arms up in defence, “Wait! I can explain!” Craig calmed himself down, he crossed his arms not looking pleased. As nice as he could be, he also had a short temper.

 

“Then explain”, his eyes flickered back to where Tweek was previously standing, there was no sign of him.

 

“Karen told me that Tricia was acting strange, I got worried so I went to check up on you. I looked through your window and you weren’t there”, Craig observed Kenny’s face, watching for deceit.

 

“How would Karen know about Trish?”, Tricia barely ever mentioned Kenny’s sister.

 

“They’re best friends”, Craig didn’t know about this but Kenny didn’t look like he was lying. He and Tricia hardly had time to talk to each other, so they both didn’t tell each other things. He never said anything about Tweek and seemingly she never said anything about Karen. Stripe crawled over and rubbed his head against his leg, it was comforting.

 

“If you didn’t stalk me than how did you get here?”, he stopped looking for Tweek to look Kenny straight in the eyes.

 

“We’re friends. I was worried so I went looking for you around town. I spotted you leaving the town center and I was going to run up to you but, you were heading into the forest. I was curious so I followed you.” Kenny finished explaining himself.

 

“Okay, I get it. Let’s talk outside”, he needed to get Kenny out of the church.

 

“What about your guinea pig?”, the blonde pointed at the small creature. Craig turned to where Tweek was earlier.

 

“Stripe knows how to get back in his pen”, he gave Tweek a wink, at least he thought he did. “Stripe go back to your pen.” He ordered as he dragged the blonde out of the church.

 

“That’s a smart guinea pig, huh”, Kenny didn’t seem to mind being forcefully pulled back into the cold.

 

“Yup”, he replied once they were a good distance from the church.

 

Kenny stayed silent for a bit as he thought about what to say, “You live there, don’t you?” The blonde held no judgment in his eyes.

 

Craig knew he had to be careful with his answer, Kenny had those analytical Mysterion eyes on. “I live there with my boyfriend”

 

Kenny seemed to have accepted that answer and responded with, “Oh, that boyfriend”

 

He needed to make sure Kenny doesn’t visit again, “Yeah he’s really shy, just meeting new people can send him into a panic attack.” The idea of Tweek being meek and scared was pretty funny to him since the demon was quite the opposite.

 

Craig was half daydreaming as Kenny spoke, “Fine, I get the picture. You don’t want me giving your boyfriend a heart attack but you need to intro-” Kenny cut himself off abruptly.

 

A moment later Craig found himself yanked into a nearby bush. His mind went into panic mode, he had no idea what the fuck was going on. Kenny was trying to stop him from struggling, the blonde’s voice was hushed and panicked. “Be quiet, you’re in danger”

 

Kenny covered his face with his hands but Craig could still see between the blonde’s fingers despite his best efforts to block his sight. He could make something out between the leaves, in the sky. There was a humanoid figure in the air with large white feather covered wings and a halo above their head. The two remained still until the angel was out of view.

 

Kenny lowered his hand and got up. Craig couldn’t bring himself to move, stunned from what he just saw. “I don’t know what’s going to happen from this point on, but you need to be careful. I’ll see you at school tomorrow”. With that the blonde got out of the bush and trudged away.

 

He gazed down at his body, he was covered in cuts. Tweek wasn’t going to be happy he thought as he dislodged himself from the plant. Kenny couldn’t have picked a worse bush to shove them into. The walk back to the church was eerie, there were too many confusing things going on at the same time.

 

For the first time ever, Tweek waited for Craig outside the confines of the building. Once the demon spotted the human he rushed over and pulled him into a tight embrace. It wasn’t long as the demon held Craig at arm’s length to examine the injuries. “What happened?”

 

“I got pulled into a bush, don’t worry about it. Let’s talk in my dream, I’m getting a pretty bad headache from everything going down today”, Tweek accepted the proposed idea without complaint. He laid on the sofa first so Craig could lay on top.

 

Craig pressed his cheek against the demon’s warm chest and normally that would be enough to lull him to sleep. His mind kept retracing what had happened over the course of one day. There was something strange going on with Clyde but he went missing after their meeting. Stripe was apparently some body hopping guinea pig. There was an angel just flying around south park and Kenny was acting strangely. Did he know what was going on?

 

“Can’t sleep? Let me help”, he pressed a soft kiss to Craig’s right temple and after a few second Craig became limp in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. If you couldn't tell, the chapters are longer now. Yay.
> 
> Also, at some point I might go back and fix all of my mistakes haha. 
> 
> Next chapter is one of my favourites so look forward to that.


	9. A dream in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek go to the school together but not before a dream in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter and I think you will be able to tell why

 

When he opened his eyes he immediately went into panic mode. The air around him was dark and chaotic, black gravel was digging into his leg. He was in some hellish landscape, he could make out flames in the distance.

 

“Craig?” Someone spoke behind him, he turned around expecting to see Tricia but it was his boyfriend. Most of the tension in his mind lifted at the sight of his lover and much to his relief, he was able to stand without any issue.

 

“Am I dreaming?”, every time he slept with Tweek he really only dreamed about guinea pigs and space. At least it wasn’t a nightmare, seemingly.

 

“No”, Tweek realised that what he said wouldn’t make sense to Craig so he explained further. “You’re in _my_ dream right now”

 

Craig scanned the area again, it seemed reminiscent of what he saw on the other side of the gate that Tricia was pulled through. The sinking gut feeling was exactly the same as when he was in the nightmare, the flames that surrounded them, the screaming he could hear in the distance, “This… This is Hell!”

 

“… That’s correct. Don’t worry, this is _my_ dream. Nothing will hurt you. You aren’t having a nightmare”, Tweek’s voice was low and reassuring. He placed his hands on Craig’s shoulders, grounding him. Craig relaxed and focused his sights only on Tweek. “I don’t even know how you got in here”

 

“I woke up on the floor just now”, he looked back at where he first arrived and found that the floor beneath them had changed into marble. What the…

 

“Luckily for you, I have a better imagination. I can do better than Space and Guinea Pigs”, Tweek’s voice had familiar hints of mischief. Tweek couldn’t help himself, he was an imp after all. Craig glanced back at the demon to find him dressed in a dark mahogany suit, he looked down at his own clothes to find he was in a matching navy one. Tweek moved his hands from Craig’s shoulders to his hands. “Now we can talk about what happened today at school and what that Kenny McFucker wanted from you over a dance”

 

“I don’t dance”, he tried to pull away while classical ballroom music sounded in their ears. Tweek kept his hold on Craig’s hands tight so he couldn’t escape.

 

“You do now”, he tugged the human close.

 

“You’re not taking no as an answer, I assume”, accepting his fate. Tweek moved first and Craig managed to follow in his steps. The music started slow, neither missing a beat. Luckily Tweek didn’t have shoes he could accidentally step on. Once he was confident that he wouldn’t make a mistake he looked up to meet Tweek’s gaze, he had a soft smile on his face which caused him to shyly smile back. They let go of each other’s hands, Craig’s slipped down to the demon’s waist while Tweek’s arms wrapped around his neck.

 

Craig was so lost in their dance that forgot what he was meant to be doing until Tweek cleared his throat, he raised a brow questioningly which meant ‘Did you forget?’. Craig gave him a look that said, ‘Oh yeah’. Tweek proceeded to look very unimpressed and let out a joking sigh of disappointment. Craig gave him a kiss of the lips and Tweek was all smiles and giddy again.

 

“When I talked to Clyde, it was weird. He didn’t know about meeting you and then he started to fucking freak out. Then everyone started surrounding me while Token and Jason dragged him out. You would have been so fucking proud of my tackle, I must have knocked at least 5 people off their feet and then Kenny helped me hide from them”, Craig stopped to gauge Tweek’s reaction and to give the demon time to process the information.

 

Tweek hummed to himself before responding, “I’m definitely going to have to come to school with you when we wake up. Keep going. What happened after you left the church?”

 

“I had to force him out so he wouldn’t know you were there. We weren’t talking about much and he suddenly pulled me in a bush. He was hiding me there and I know he didn’t want me seeing but I saw it. It was a fucking angel just flying above the town”, Tweek was taken aback for a moment but didn’t let his steps go out of rhythm.

 

“Kenny is suspicious, I’m definitely coming. I can’t trust that guy. For all we know, he’s working with them”, Tweek already knew he didn’t like the other blonde. Craig cut him off before he could say any more.

 

“I mean, he has helped me and we’re kinda friends. I think”, Tweek didn’t look convinced, he snarled slightly showing off his fangs.

 

“Craig, I didn’t sense him entering the church. The only reason why I noticed was because I heard him. And those blue eyes”. Tweek let out a low growl.

 

“I’ll need to question him a bit more before I decide whether I do trust him. He did help me out on several occasions”, he paced a soft kiss on Tweek’s cheek. He let the demon calm down before asking, “Should we wake up?”

 

“It’s too soon. Let’s enjoy our time together”, he stopped the music so he could tug Craig close for a passionate kiss. He pulled away from the kiss slightly before starting the music back up and shoving Craig back. He caught the startled male’s hand before yanking him back with a twirl.

 

Craig’s chest hit Tweek’s, he was dazed as the demon dragged him across the room while following the rhythm of the music. he twirled him again, Craig was struggling to keep up as they entered unfamiliar territory. Craig had never danced before but Tweek silently guided him through the whole thing. He was dizzy and disorientated but his heart fluttered constantly during their lovingly intimate dance.

 

The song ended, they both stared at each other while they tried to catch their breaths. Tweek moved his hand tenderly to his lover’s chest, he spoke with an unusually gentle voice. “I know you said you don’t dance but would you like to do this again one day?”

 

“I do. I promise I will”, Craig brought his hands over the demon’s before holding them up and placing a light kiss on both.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Craig’s eyes fluttered open, he felt unbelievably happy after that enchanting dream. He ran it through his memory, trying his best to etch it into his mind. He didn’t want to forget a single moment of it.

 

Tweek woke up shortly after, he covered the top of Craig’s hat with lazy kisses. His partner changed positions so they could kiss on the lips. The demon held onto the other so he could get up before yawning and stretching his arms out like a feline. Large wings spouted out of his back and his tail reappeared.

 

Craig got off so he could start changing. He could feel Tweek’s eyes on him, he recalled the demon’s expression when he thought Craig didn’t want his body to be seen. He held back the awkwardness of taking off his shirt in front of the demon. Tweek’s eyes traced over every single scar that were spread across the human’s back.

 

The new shirt he put on fit perfectly, for once his clothes weren’t the wrong size. He laughed when Tweek grumbled something about covering his view. He eyed over the new clothes, he picked out an outfit for the demon and threw it over. Tweek took them and left the room to change. Once they were both done they met in the kitchen.

 

Pride filled Craig’s mind when he saw how well the outfit he picked out for the demon fit him. Tweek was wearing a pale green turtle neck, Black skinny jeans and his leather boots.

 

Tweek didn’t even bother to cook and simply used magic to make a stack of pancakes appear on the table. “If you could just do this, why did you cook breakfast over the weekend?”

 

“Because I’m fucking romantic”, Tweek didn’t bother pretending to eat and cuddled up with him instead. He was determined to make sure that Craig ate every single pancake on the stack. But, at some point he was so lost in the comfy hug that he mindlessly accepted some of the food Craig offered him. He glared at the human when he realised that he was tricked. “Real mature”

 

“Go feed Stripe, I need to get ready.” Craig commanded. Tweek could feel how nervous he was so he left to give him some space without another sound.

 

Craig tugged at his hat once the demon was out of view. He was going to have to confront Kenny about the whole angel ordeal because he clearly knew something. He probably knew the entire time considering their first interaction. However, the most nerve wrecking issue was Clyde. How was he involved in this entire mess?

 

He took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to calm down before heading to the church doors as he awaited Tweek’s arrival. A strange red symbol appeared besides him on the ground and then suddenly Tweek materialised from it.

 

“You seriously couldn’t bother walking?”,

 

“Nope”, Tweek snatched Craig’s hand and began pulling them out of the church. Craig let out a sigh before taking the lead. Once they were halfway on their journey to school Tweek could feel the other’s hand twitch nervously. His voice low and reassuring, “Don’t worry babe. I’m with you”

 

Craig let out a deep breath and gave the demon a weak smile. “Yeah, I know.” He let Tweek tug him down for a light kiss. He calmed down knowing no amount of worrying would help them and he let himself get distracted by Tweek’s soft lips against his.

 

Tweek pulled away from the kiss, happy that his human had settled down. He kept trying to comfort the other with soft spoken words as they approached the school. “Don’t worry honey, I would never let anything happen to you. This will be easy to solve and then we can go back to our happy lives. I’m going to fucking beat up Clyde if he-”, Tweek stopped talking suddenly. He looked shocked, Craig followed his glance and saw that the school just came into view. “Oh shit!”

 

“What’s wrong?”, his nerves returned as Tweek looked startled and he never gets startled visually. But if Tweek was going to freak out then he needed to be the calm one in this situation. Hoping simply holding the demon’s hand tightly would help.

 

Tweek took a while to formulate his words but when he did his voice was cold, “Your school… It looks like a fucking Demon’s nest”

 

Before he could reply Tweek dragged him down. The pair crouched their way closer to the school, making sure to stay hidden. The demon poked his head out from where they were hiding, which was behind some foliage. “There’s demons everywhere. Imps to be exact”, he noted.

 

Craig peeked out too, hoping his hat didn’t draw too much attention to them. “I don’t see anything but other students”. He spotted Stan and those guys minus Kenny, but they looked completely normal to him.

 

Tweek pulled him down for a deep kiss, he could taste blood as they made out. He pulled away from the coppery taste burning his mouth. “Fuck Tweek! Was that your blood? Ow!”

 

“Shush! Yes it was, sorry about not warning you. You should be able to see them now, try having a look”, his tongue was still bleeding from where he bit it.

 

Craig poked his head back up. At first his vision was slightly blurry but things became clearer the more he blinked. The air had a strange black and red hue he recognised from both his and Tweek’s nightmares and dream. There were odd red creatures that clung to people’s backs. Those things had Wings, horns and tails like Tweek’s but they were only about a foot tall plus ugly. “I-I can see them. Those weird red things”

 

“They’re imps”, Tweek informed which cause the other to raise a brow before looking between the demon in front of him and the ‘Imps’. Craig crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

 

Tweek sighed, “They’re imps but they are a different class from me. They’re low class imps, they don’t have much power since they don’t have a soul and since they lack one, they don’t have freewill.” Craig nodded in response. “I’m a high class imp meaning, my soul was created in Hell so I’m a lot stronger than them and I do in fact have freewill. I mean, I’m strong for an imp but only slightly above a normal demon”

 

“But why are they here?”, his logical mind ran through all the information suddenly thrusted upon him.

 

“I don’t know. These kinds of demons are only meant to play pranks on people, they don’t normally travel in groups this big”, Tweek said before getting out of their hiding spot. His now red eyes scanned the area around them, it was like he was back in Hell. That wasn’t right, these imp shouldn’t cause the air to shift like this. “Let’s investigate”

 

“But Tweek, won’t they be able to tell that you’re a demon too?”, he hastily got up to catch up to said demon.

 

“Unlike these guys, I’m a pro. I’m strong enough to hide my own demonic aura”. Once they were holding hands again, they headed in. Immediately, everyone was staring but this time it wasn’t Craig they were looking at, it was Tweek, who pretended like he couldn’t see all the imps attached to every student’s body. Tweek could feel cold sweat building up in his boyfriend’s hand so he gave him a firm squeeze. He was looking for something. It was spotted.

 

Tweek pulled his lover into his arms bridal style which earned him a started yelp from the human. He ran past the crowd and once they realised what was happening, they chased after the pair. He fortunately could easily out run them, only stopping once they reached a certain room

 

Craig was let back down and he was happy to be back on his feet. “Why are we here?”. They had stopped in front of one of the old classrooms that were no longer being used.

 

“Clyde is in there, alone. I don’t think he’s conscious since he hasn’t moved since I spotted him”, they both gave each other a look of acknowledgment. Tweek nodded and Craig returned the gesture. They opened the door together. Clyde was on the ground out cold with an imp attached to his chest.

 

“Clyde!”, the demon awoke at the sound of Craig’s voice. Clyde’s open his eyes as he jolted up, onto his feet.

 

“What are you doing here, Craig?”, the pair noticed the imp move its mouth along with Clyde’s. It was looking around franticly like a caged and confused animal.

 

Tweek summoned a knife, “This is as much as I can do without drawing attention. Babe, stay back”. He took a step closer to Clyde with knife in hand.

 

“Y-You’re a demon?”, the creature’s piercing voice screeched angrily. Clyde, or rather his body, was freaking out alongside the imp. “Why aren’t you following orders?”

 

“That’s enough from you. I can’t risk you calling the others.” Tweek rushed forward before the demon could react, plunging the knife through the imp’s skull. He pulled the creature off the brunette’s body, chucking the lifeless corpse onto the ground. “We need to leave after this”. He summoned his trident, stabbed it deep into the other demon’s body before setting it ablaze. When the flames subsided there was no trace of the imp left. “Fuck, let’s get out of here!”

 

He grabbed Clyde and slung him over his shoulder before taking Craig’s hand. A magic circle appeared beneath them. Craig wasn’t entirely sure what happened but when he was conscious again, he felt nauseous. He puked on the ground, Tweek was luckily there to hold his hat back. “Sorry, teleporting using a Hell circle wasn’t made with humans in mind”

 

He sat down once all of the bile left his body, luckily Clyde was unconscious during the whole thing. “What happened back there?”, he asked weakly. The stomach acid did a number on his throat. Tweek placed his hands around his neck to slowly heal it.

 

“I’m not entirely sure to be honest. Clyde was being possessed by that imp, but an imp that weak shouldn’t be able to do that. I also should have seen it when I was with Clyde”, Tweek paused to think. “…Well, one possibility is that those imps were programmed to work under certain conditions which would make them stronger in a way, by restricting them. They can’t do those kinds of things on their own. Someone must have done it”

 

“And the angel?”, he was starting to get a headache again.

 

“I don’t know. That imp mentioned orders so maybe he has a higher up, I certainly didn’t get any orders besides to stay in the church and spook some people”, Tweek ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

 

Craig was going to ask some more questions until the pair heard someone groan behind them. Craig rushed over to Clyde but stayed a good foot away from him while Tweek joined further back. The brunette groaned some more before fluttering his eyes open, confusion filled his mind as he found himself staring at the sky.

 

Craig held his breath the entire time, Clyde pushed himself up and his eyes slowly met Craig’s. He momentarily forgot how to breathe as tears ran down his face. He desperately tried to get up, fumbling and struggling to get to the person in front of him. He reached up weakly, trying to scream at the top of his lungs but his voice was caught in his throat, “… Craig!”

 

“Clyde…”, Craig let out a sigh of long awaited relief as he let his own tears fall. He collapsed to the ground besides his old best friend and they pulled each other into a tight hug. Clyde let out loud messy sobs as he pressed his face to the other’s shoulder, he held him as close as he could. Craig shut his eyes tightly, hot tears trickling down his cheeks while he gripped painfully at the brunette’s jersey.

 

“You’re alive!”, his cries muffled by Craig’s hoodie. He pulled his face away so he could look at Craig’s, who opened his eyes so Clyde could see him clearly for the first time in eight years. “I told them you weren’t dead! Where have you been this entire time?”

 

“Clyde… I never left”, Craig’s heart clenched when Clyde’s sobs turned to whimpering.

 

“W-What?”, his voice stuttered from shock and utter confusion.

 

Tweek made his way behind the brunette so Craig could see him, this gave the human the confidence he needed to keep going. His hands moved to Clyde’s shoulders, “We don’t know everything but you and everyone else in the school have been seemingly controlled by demons. Oh fuck- I bet I sound crazy right now”

 

“We live in South Park, crazy things always happens. That’s what you used to always say. Seriously though, my memories of school have been funky since you left. That’s why I skipped school so fucking often. I never really thought the two things were connected”. He stopped himself from rambling. “What’s going to happen now?”

 

“We haven’t had much time to-”, Clyde interrupted him.

 

“ _We_?”, Craig gestured to the demon standing behind the brunette. He followed Craig’s finger and finally realised that Tweek was right next to them the entire time. “T-Tweek, What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here with my boyfriend”, Tweek piped up, looking down at the two with hands on his hips.

 

“Boyfriend?”, he glanced around but the only two people in the area were Tweek and Craig. “But it’s just u- Oh! Oh my fucking god! You’re the boyfriend!”

 

Craig whined at the sudden shouting in his face while Tweek was jaw dropped from the pure stupidity that just came out of Clyde’s mouth. “We umm, just got together on Thursday”

 

“I knew he was perfect for you! I was like ‘I could totally hook you up with my bestie’ but you two were already together!”, Clyde watched as the demon joined them on the ground and snuggled against Craig's back. “You two are fucking gay and cute together! How long have you two known each other?”

 

“Craig saved my life six years ago, when he gave me a small amount of his life force with the saliva on his candy bar”, Tweek replied for his lover.

 

“Gross! You never told me that was how you recovered”, Craig whined. The two bickered between themselves.

 

“Wait I'm confused, what are you two taking about?”, Clyde watched as the couple looked at each other, communicating to each other without saying a word. It ended with Craig nodding to his boyfriend. Tweek dropped most of his disguise, red replacing his green eyes, horns adorned his head, clawed hands pulled Craig closer.

 “You’re a fucking d-demon!”

 

“Yup, I was lucky to have found him. Things were hard while you were possessed, life was a living hell”, Craig said as he leaned back against Tweek, who held his lover in a warm embrace.

 

“What happened?”, Clyde asked. Craig couldn’t bring himself to respond, he lifted his sleeve to expose numerous scars. “Where did you get those?”

 

“Most are from his parents, but some are from you, Clyde.” Tweek growled the last few words.

 

“I’m so sorry Craig. I promised I’d be there for you but hurt you the most”, Clyde wanted to start crying again but Craig place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s fine, I forgive you. Even if you couldn’t be there for me before, you can still be here for me now”, Craig offered him a wide smile and Clyde grinned back.

 

“You’ve changed. You seem happier. I’m glad Tweek was here for you”, Clyde commented which caused the couple to look at each other. Tweek smirked smugly and Craig rolled his eyes before facing Clyde again.

 

“Come on Clyde. Let’s go inside, I want to start over and tell you everything that’s happened”, Craig suggested as he offered his friend a hand. Clyde happily accepted, he struggled to stand so Craig had to support him. Craig held the other closely which caused the demon behind them to growl.

 

“You sure know how to pick them”, Clyde joked. Craig rolled his eyes again before turning back to mouth the words, ‘I love you’.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dream scene was my favourite to write so far. I'll draw it one day.
> 
> I drew some art for Demon of the Church for Valentine's day on my Tumblr 
> 
> https://kuroxanarts.tumblr.com/post/182805600373/happy-valentines-day-to-my-demon-of-the-church
> 
> Also, I have a Discord just you peeps
> 
> https://discord.gg/TrKfKQN


	10. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three head back to school and it becomes hectic 
> 
> Tweek and Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some real smut in this chapter towards the end, you have been warned. It's quite obvious as to where it starts. Had to bump up the rating for this

The couple were rudely awaken by their new guest. “Morning love birds!”, the brunette was answered by a mass of groaning from the pair. Craig didn’t bother to lift his face from Tweek’s chest so he simply raised his hand and flipped off his friend. Tweek however, was awake and attempted to aid his partner by peppering kisses against his forehead. Clyde couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, “Real mature”

 

“What the fuck is the time?”, he tried to feel for his phone while keeping his eyes closed. All he managed to do was wake up a once sleeping guinea pig who began squeaking angrily. “Sorry”, was all he could manage through his hazy mind.

 

“We should be heading to school”, Clyde paused to think. “Are we still going to school with the whole demon thing, by the way?”. The three looked between each other, none of them had really thought about it.

 

“We should, what I did yesterday would have raised some flags to them. If we don’t come back they’re going to start looking for us so it’s best we pretend everything is the same as before”, Tweek explained, the other two nodded in agreement.

 

They all met up next to the entrance once they all finished getting ready. They were about to head out but Tweek grabbed Clyde’s shoulder. Craig looked at Tweek with confusion.

 

“We can’t just let Clyde go back to school without a demon attached to him”, Craig was about to argue back but Tweek interrupted him by making a small replica imp appear before attaching it to Clyde’s head.

 

“Gross!”, Craig grimaced, Clyde looked at him with alarm. Craig walked around his friend, getting a good look at the disgusting makeshift creature. “It looks real”

 

“What looks real?”, Clyde as he began patting the spot Craig was staring at. His hand phased through the fake demon. Craig reached out to touch it, he was hoping his hand would go through but he felt slimy skin under his finger.

 

“Fuck!”, He drew his hand back and retreated to Tweek. He wiped his hand on his lover’s shirt, Tweek pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s completely fake. Clyde can’t see it since he’s human, like you. Here Clyde take this”, Tweek spoke while he handed Clyde a bundle of tied hair, blonde hair. He placed it in the brunette’s hands and then started leaving the building. The two humans followed him. “My hair will have enough aura to make them think that you’re still in fact, possessed”

 

The three made their way to the school. Once they reached the gate Tweek coughed to draw their attention. “I have to go check things out, you two need to go ahead of me”. He disappeared before Craig could turn around.

 

“I guess it’s just us two”, Clyde said as he tried to sling an arm around Craig’s shoulders, he stepped away from the brunette before he could. Clyde pouted at the action.

 

“Clyde, while we’re at school you need to pretend you hate me”, Craig said. He cringed when he heard the other start to sniffle. He took a deep breath, remembering that Clyde was an even worse actor than he was. He didn’t even set the bar high to begin with. “Come on dude. I know you can do it, do it for _me_ ”

 

Clyde cleared his throat and gave Craig a nod before heading in. Craig waited for several minutes before heading in himself. It was still strange to be able to see the imps attached to people’s bodies, it was hard not to stare at the ugly things. They didn’t pay too much attention to him this time, the imps seemed to have been talking amongst themselves.

 

Things seemed to be going to plan, observing the imps around him in secret and searching for any potential leader. Nothing eventful happened during his class. Yes, everything was fine until Token spotted him.

 

Clyde led him and Jimmy over to Craig, clearly scared about the whole situation. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Look who showed up. Wasn’t expecting you to come back after you ran away yesterday”, Token said, Clyde was trying his best not to cry. “Clyde, teach him a lesson”

 

“C-Craig”, Clyde was starting to cry, luckily everyone was behind him and couldn’t see the tears running down his face. Token suddenly shoved the brunette forward which caused him to fall, knocking over Craig in the process.

 

“Go ahead Clyde, punch him!” they heard Token shout. A few tears fell and landed on Craig’s hoodie.

 

“If you’re not a weak ass bitch then punch me like you fucking mean it!”, Clyde winced when Craig shouted but noticed the concerned expression on the other’s face. He lifted his right hand, realising what the other was hinting at, they needed to pretend. His heart clenched at the thought of hurting his best friend again.

 

Before he could swing his punch an arrow narrowly missed the pair, lodged in the ground besides Craig’s head. Screaming erupted from the crowd behind them, Clyde stumbled his way up and dragged the other along with him.

 

“Run! Get away from here!”, Craig heard someone shout and he recognised it as Kenny’s voice. Before he could attempt to look for the blonde, Clyde was dragging him down the halls. They hid in one of the classrooms until the coast was clear. They slumped down with relief.

 

“Are you alright?”, Tweek suddenly appeared in front of them. Clyde let out an unmanly scream while Craig jerked in alarm. “I saw some angels outside, are the two of you hurt?”

 

Craig didn’t have time to respond as his lover yanked him up and started inspecting his body for any new injuries. “I’m fine! Nothing happened. We ran away and avoided trouble”

 

“That’s good but I do have some bad news. You might want to sit down for this one.” Tweek said as he pulled a seat out for his boyfriend. Craig sat down, mentally preparing for the worse. Clyde stood beside him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Craig, I went to your house”

 

“And?”, he bit at his bottom lip nervously. From the look on Tweek’s face, he knew that it wasn’t good news.

 

“They’re possessed too but it’s a lot worse than Clyde’s case”, he slowly closed his eyes as Tweek leaned in and pressed his lips to his lover’s forehead. Tears were already welling up in his eyes. “They were possessed by far stronger demons and it was constant. The souls of your parent’s and the demon’s have melded together. There’s no saving them, we need to kill them to set them free”

 

“A-And Trish?”, Craig willed himself not to cry, not in front of Clyde again.

 

“There’s still hope for her, but I haven’t seen her yet”, Tweek moved his hands to cup Craig’s cheeks.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”, a wavering smile on his face. It hurt but there was still hope to save at least one of his family members, resolve brewing in his mind.

 

“Now you’re speaking my language”, Tweek said before turning to Clyde. “Get to the church on your own. I don’t think you want to see this, pal”

 

Instead of teleporting this time, Tweek picked up his partner and flew out using the window. It was strange for Craig to see his old home again. Before he felt fear and despair but now he felt courage burning in his chest. Tweek liked the look on his lover’s face, his voice sounded with amusement, “Looks like some big things are happening between the demons and angels. I don’t even think they’ll notice that they’re gone”

 

Tweek landed in front of the house with a light clank of his hooves against the concrete floor. Tweek spoke up again before they needed to head in, “A kiss for good luck and a bit of energy”. They locked lips for a moment before facing the door again. Tweek summoned his pitchfork like trident before opening the door. “Come out! I got orders!”

 

Craig’s once parents stepped out from the kitchen, they didn’t look like how he remembered. Features of his parents melded with patches of demonic ones, like two different coloured playdough twisted together. He felt like gagging at the sight. He reasoned that Tweek’s blood allowed him to see their true appearances.

 

The two demons froze when they saw Craig standing behind the imp. “What is happening? What is he doing here?”, the creature that was once his dad screeched, voice no longer resembling the host’s.

 

Tweek started moving, things became blurry for the human watching. The demons tried to attack Tweek, but he wasn’t held back by a mortal body and moved faster than they could swing their claw like nails. Tweek thrusted his trident cleanly through his father’s head before yanking it out, black inky goo trickled out instead of blood. His mother swung at him, nicking his cheek. He stabbed her in the chest before removing his weapon.

 

“Don’t burn the bodies. I want to bury them”, Tweek looked up at him, he didn’t expect Craig to take things so well. He didn’t reply as he slung the bodies over his shoulders before joining Craig at the door.

 

“Where do you want to bury them?”, Tweek finally spoke.

 

“Our cemetery”, Craig answered. They walked back to the church in silence with only the sounds of crunching snow beneath them. Clyde rushed over once he spotted the pair.

 

“Are you alright?”, Clyde asked in worry before glimpsing at what Tweek was holding. “I’m so sorry”

 

“It’s fine Clyde, just help me dig them a grave. They deserved to have that at least”, Tweek handed them shovels after placing the two corpses on the ground.

 

“You know I’d help you, without question”, Clyde offered Craig a smile.

 

“You two stay safe in here, I still have one more thing to do”, Tweek disappeared into a Hell circle before the two could react to what he said.

 

They dug for an hour before they deemed the hole the right size to fit the two. Both had blisters covering their hands but neither cared at that point. Clyde went over to the corpses, “They seem happy”

 

Craig joined his friend and look down at the original faces of his parents. They had faint smiles on their lips, they looked at peace. “I’m glad”. The two carefully picked up the bodies one by one and gently place them into the hole. They covered the bodies, at some point Craig stopped and sat on the ground besides their makeshift grave. Clyde understood and finished the job on his own before joining his friend on the grass.

 

He pulled Craig close so he could lean on his shoulder. He took deep breaths but he refused to cry. His hand drifted across the fresh dirt they just unearthed. The two buried under the ground had essentially died in his mind eight years ago, he barely knew the two people beneath them. Most of his childhood memories faded with time.

 

“Let go of me you demon! Get the fuck off me! Help!”, they heard a girl’s voice scream. Craig instantly recognised it, it was Tricia.

 

“Trish!”, He ran in the direction her voice was coming from with Clyde following closely behind. They spotted Tricia in Tweek’s arms, struggling to escape his grip on her. Tweek looked pissed.

 

“For the last time, I’m not going to hurt you!”, he hissed as she pressed her elbow against his face. Once he noticed that Craig had joined them, he unceremoniously let Tricia go, letting her fall to the ground.

 

“Ow! You jerk!”, she winced as she tried to get up.

 

“Trish?”, The redhead looked up and saw her brother. She beamed up at him, rushing over to give him a hug.

 

“Craig! I’m so glad you’re okay! I woke up and this demon kidnapped me the moment I opened my eyes”, Things seem to register in her mind, she turned to the demon and spread her arms wide. “You! You can’t go near my brother!”

 

“Is that so?”, Tweek took quick long strides towards them. Tricia tried her best to stop him from getting any closer. He pulled Craig in for a kiss, on instinct Craig kissed back and leaned in. He was dazed and extremely embarrassed when Tweek broke the kissed and stuck his forked tongue out at the angry redhead.

 

“How dare you do that to my brother!”, Tricia looked ready to kill but Clyde held her back.

 

“We can explain! Tweek is Craig’s boyfriend”, instead of calming down like Clyde hoped she seemed to get angrier.

 

“No one is allowed to date my brother without going through me first!”, she growled. “I have high standards for my brother!”

 

“I don’t think it gets much better than me, Hun”, Tweek was clearly taunting her. Tricia was fuming, even Clyde was struggling to hold her back and he was four years older.

 

“Trish, it’s alright. I really like Tweek, he’s the reason why I always left for school early and why I’d come home late”. Tweek raised a brow at that. “I mean, I love him. Deeply.”

 

Tricia finally settled down with a heavy sigh, “Fine, but that doesn’t mean I’ll accept him right away”

 

“Doesn’t bother me, I’ll kiss your brother whether you like it or not, kid”, Tweek tried to go for another kiss but was blocked by Craig’s hand. The demon playfully pouted at the action.

 

“I’m tired, can we go inside”, it wasn’t much of a question as he was already heading towards the church. The other three followed.

 

“You two go to your room, I’ll explain everything we know to Tricia. Craig looks like he could use some rest”, Clyde ushered Tricia away.

 

“They sleep together!”, Tricia whispered a bit too loudly.

 

Craig collapsed onto the sofa as soon as he could, letting out a long drawn out huff. He felt the sofa cushions shift under him as Tweek took a seat at his side.

 

“Are you alright?”, Tweek reached out and place his hand over Craig.

 

“Considering everything that’s happened. I’m feeling pretty good actually”, he propped himself up with his elbows. “But I could use a distraction”

 

Tweek noticed the sultry tone of his lover’s voice. He kept his own voice low as he leaned in closer to his partner, pressing his free hand against the other’s chest “What kind of distraction?”

 

“I was thinking you could distract me”, Craig tugged at the demon’s shirt until their lips met. Tweek’s better judgement was thrown out of the window as their bodies pressed closer together. His hands drifted up and tucked them underneath Craig’s hat, fingers lightly fiddled with his hair. Craig pulled off his hat and threw it out of sight, giving Tweek full view of his messy black mop.

 

“Craig…”, the demon murmured against his lover’s lips before leaning back slightly to get a good look the now exposed hair. He ran his fingers freely through silky locks.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t need to wear it all of the time and I know you’ve wanted this for a while”, he spoke slightly out of breath. Tweek pushed himself back onto Craig, their kissing becoming more eager and passionate. He pulled at Craig hair to deepen the kiss further. He slipped his hands under Craig’s shirt, pressing his hands against the soft skin of his stomach. He could feel the muscles tense from his touch.

 

He dragged his lips down to the other’s jaw briefly before heading lower to kiss his neck. Craig covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to block out the unfamiliar sounds leaving his throat. He had to bite back a moan when he felt Tweek’s fingers trace around one of his nipples. “Fuck”

 

It wasn’t a secret to either of them that Craig was starting to get hard from the touching. Tweek could feel the lust coming off from the human under him. He stopped marking Craig’s neck to take in the younger male’s flushed cheeks that spread down to his chest, he covered his face with his arms to block himself from the intensity that Tweek was staring at him with.

 

He gasped when he felt the demon remove his jeans in one swift movement and whimpered when he felt Tweek’s thumb at the head of his erection. Their lips met again, he moaned loudly against Tweek’s lips as he started stroking his cock.

 

While there were darker thoughts in his mind, Tweek managed to keep it mostly under control, promising himself that it wouldn’t go any further than a hand job. Craig needed this, he kept telling himself. With the way the human moaned fervently against his lips however, it was getting harder and harder to hold himself back. Luckily, he didn’t have to resist much longer as Craig’s breathing became more laboured. “Oh fuck. Tweek”, He came, back arched and the way Craig gripped desperately at Tweek would have left marks on his back if he were human and not wearing a shirt.

 

Tweek licked the cum off his hands before helping Craig clean up the mess he made. He repositions them so he was laying on the bottom again with Craig resting on top of him. Craig easily fell asleep from how exhausted he was which left Tweek awake to think about what just happened. That was it, he was going to have to ask Craig the big question.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a ton happened in this chapter haha.
> 
> I'm starting another long Creek fic soon and yeah, sorry about putting my SOT fic in indefinite hiatus. The oneshot for it will likely come out soon. Hope you guys will read that too. It's the purest thing I've ever wrote. I love it to death.
> 
> Want to see my art? I have a tumblr. Want to talk? I have a discord
> 
> Tumblr: @KuroXanArts  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/TrKfKQN


	11. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek has questions for Craig and he struggles with the answer
> 
> Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and short. I struggled to write this. I couldn't get it properly proofread since I struggled so much so the chapter might be super rough

When Tweek woke up he was surprised to find that Craig wasn’t laying on him, he shot up and glanced around the room, no Craig in sight. His mind went into a slight panic until he realised that Stripe had food in his bowl which meant Craig was fine. Falling sleep wasn’t part of the plan but Craig wasn’t dreaming last night. After a farewell to Stripe, he left the room to find his lover.

Laughter could be heard from the makeshift kitchen, Craig’s nasally soft chuckles standing out the most. Tweek peeked in to see that all three of the humans were eating breakfast together, just some cereal that he had brought a few days ago. Clyde spotted him first and gave him a quick wave before returning to his food. Craig noticed him and turned around to see me.

Something seemed to change as soon as his blue eyes registered who he was looking at. He turned back to his food with his face slightly flushed. Tweek tried to figure what had changed, the room felt different and the source of it seemed to be Craig himself. Said human shifted his seat again to glance at Tweek which caused the strange feeling to grow. He could recognise it, it was lust.

This was the first time it had ever happened. “Craig”, he called for his lover’s attention. Craig faced him but didn’t say a word as he silently observed the demon. He finally entered the room and walked to the table where the three were seated. “I need to talk to you”. Tweek stated simply.

“About what?”, he placed his spoon down to give Tweek his full attention. Clyde wasn’t so lucky.

“The hand job”, Tweek said matter-of-factly, Clyde spat out the spoonful of cereal he just shoved into his mouth. Tricia looked extremely unimpressed and somewhat angry. It didn’t give Tweek much confidence when Craig looked up at him with a confused expression. “I’m talking about last night”

“Like, right now?” Craig’s eyes flickered over to the two others that were also in the room. He suddenly had an urge to run and hide.

“It’s really important. You need to answer me”, Tweek ordered. He ignored the spectators in the room as he walked up to his partner, grabbing a hand in case Craig tried to escape.  “Did you enjoy the hand job I gave you yesterday?”

“What?” Tweek was waiting for a proper answer from his boyfriend. Craig could feel two sets of eyes staring at him judgingly. “Fine, yes. Are you happy? Can we not fucking do this in front of my younger sister and fucking Clyde”, this was ridiculous, Tweek was ridiculous.

“Sorry. It’s just, I’ve never seen you feel lust towards me before. I thought there was something wrong with my eyes or something”, something seemed to click in his mind as soon as the words slipped past his split tongue. “H-Have you never felt lust towards me before?”, his normally confident voice breaking.

“Of course not! I never knew people did that to each other”, Craig shouted in embarrassment. He noticed in the corner of his eye, Tricia and Clyde were exchanging glances to each other. Tweek on the other hand looked stupefied.

“Are you serious Craig? You’ve got to be kidding”, Clyde asked just as baffled as the others in the room.

“Even I know all about that stuff and I’m not a guy or gay”, Tricia piped in.

“Don’t you watch porn like a normal teenager?”, Tweek added. That was the last straw.

“I haven’t had access to the internet since I was ten so excuse me for not watching porn, I wasn’t a horny ten year old!” Craig defended himself. He felt humiliated and was filled with rising anger.

“Haven’t you jacked off before, you know, Solo action?”, Clyde asked before being punched by the young lady besides him. Tricia was starting to catch on to Craig’s distress to the information being shoved onto him.

“I have once or twice but I haven’t exactly been in a situation where I’d want to, considering my home life up until now.” He felt robbed, like he was missing something else that a normal teenager should have experienced.

“No, this is good! I thought you weren’t sexually interested in me, I can show you everything”, the demon announced as he pressed a hand against Craig’s tinted cheeks, fully aware of the other’s growing sadness.

“Didn’t we do everything already?”, His face reddened as Tweek looked down at him playfully. “You already touched my dick and I don’t have a vagina”

“Guys have sex with their asses”, Craig gave Clyde a questioning look who just shrugged in response. “Don’t look at me like that. I wouldn’t know, I don’t know anything more than that buddy”

“I’ll teach you later. I need to head out with Tricia today. You and Clyde have to stay here in the church, where it’s safe”, before she had time to complain Tweek picked up the angry redhead and dashed out of the room. The two boys left behind just looked at each other and shrugged.

“To be honest, I’m more concerned about Tweek than Trish. I don’t think she likes him very much”, Craig pointed out. They placed their empty bowls away before Craig led the pair to his and Tweek’s room, Stripe chirped happily when his owner came in. “Hey baby”, he greeted quietly as the two seated themselves next to the pen.

“I mean, I get where she’s coming from. The whole horns, wings and tail look is kinda freaky. If I wasn’t already chill with him, I would have ran for my life”, Clyde reasoned while Craig picked up the happy guinea pig. Craig hummed in response, Tweek was too pathetic looking when they first met to feel any fear. If Tweek had actually turned out to be a dead body, he would have dragged it back and hid it.

“Where do you think Tweek took your sister?” Clyde asked.

“Not sure, as long as he doesn’t drag her to hell then I’m fine. I know she’ll be fine as long as she’s with Tweek”, Craig spoke as Stripe started to fall asleep in his lap. “By the way, how was life for you these last few years?” he asked, never really thinking about It until now.

Clyde sat up straight and pressed his chin against his fist thoughtfully. “It feels like a blur, besides you disappearing which you didn’t, things seemed pretty normal. I dated girls, had my heart broken and stuff like that. But every day I missed you and was hoping you’d come back”, he looked at the other with a lop-sided smile.

“Wow, that’s really fucking gay. Dude.”, Craig chuckled lowly to himself which earned him a punch on the arm. Fuck that hurt, was Clyde still playing football?

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people”, Clyde complained before dramatically flopping to the ground with his arms behind his head.

“Yeah”, Craig muttered as he settled for laying on the ground beside his friend. Stripe crawled into the nook between his jaw and his shoulder. Clyde’s breathing slowly became deep and long, he fell asleep. Stripe chirped softly against his chin. Before he knew it, he fell asleep with the other two.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Craig was confused when he next opened his eyes. Firstly, he was in a bed. He was clearly still in the church from how the ceiling looked. He gradually tilted his head to the side to find a familiar green sofa laying in the middle of the room. The orange hue of the room told him that it was already evening since the room didn’t have curtains.

Suddenly the sound of a viola could be heard coming from outside of the room, Craig crept out of the bed and snuck quietly out. He entered the largest section of the church to find quite the scene. The music was coming from Clyde who was donning a butler’s suit while playing the viola. Tricia was wearing a red dress while pouring wine into a glass and Tweek was sitting at a candle lit table, several pews missing to make space for it. Tweek was wearing a black suit, he wasn’t disguising as a human, his horn, tails and wings were still on full display.

He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from breaking into laughter, it was probably meant to be romantic, but it looked stupidly cheesy. Tricia looked like she was ready to throw the wine in Tweek’s face, Clyde was struggling to play while Craig was watching and Tweek was trying to look as sexy as he could.

He chuckled a bit as he took a seat opposite Tweek, who’s tail was swaying like a happy dog’s. “What’s this all about?”, he asked as Tricia disappeared into their makeshift kitchen.

“I’m trying to be romantic”, Tweek said a bit too fast for Craig’s liking. He was tugging at his hair nervously, another bad sign. Luckily, Tweek’s nervousness was saved by Tricia returning with plates of food. Spaghetti, cheesy, like Tweek.

“You got this all prepared in one afternoon?”, Craig wondered out loud. The sun was just starting to set but the church was covered in lit candles, giving the building a delightful glow, warm and bright. The two used to hang around the church in complete darkness to save their candles, it was one of their ways of saving money. During cold winters they would cuddle to keep Craig warm.

“You fell sleep yesterday, for you, it’s tomorrow”, Tweek explained. Craig dropped his fork.

“How was I out for that long?”, Tweek brought a finger to his lips to answer Craig’s question. Tweek used magic to keep him asleep but why do so much just for a dinner date? Something seemed off. Tweek kept looking at him briefly before turning away.

Once they finished eating their spaghetti, Tricia took their plate and came out back with slices of cake with a bored expression. Craig made quick work of his, eating faster than normal because there was a strange atmosphere in the room.

At this point Craig started to get worried that Tweek would pull out some of his hair from how much he was tugging at it. He untangled his hands and fiddled with something under the table. “I, ughh-”, he started. Craig noticed Tricia crossing her arms with her eyes narrowed, the Tucker way of showing annoyance. She looked like she was going to say something but Tweek raised a hand to stop her.

He awkwardly got out of his chair, his tail got caught on the leg of it causing him to stumble. Clyde stopped playing at this point to watch the scene play out.  Tweek recovered from his misstep and walked gingerly to where Craig was seated. Tweek’s forehead was glistening from sweat, he never sweated before. He repeatedly wiped his free hand on his trousers.

Craig was about to express his concerns until Tweek dropped down to one knee. Was this happening? This has got to be some kind of joke. Tweek finally showed what he was hiding in his hands, it was a small black box. Craig was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment. Tweek opened the box to reveal a ring.

“Will you marry me?”, Tweek voice lost the nervousness that built up over the last hour, back to the confident demon he was used to. Everyone was waiting for his answer.

“Yes! God, who would fucking say no to that?”, Craig replied.

Tweek slipped on the ring onto Craig’s finger before pulling him in for a kiss. Tweek lifted his fiancé off his seat and peppered kisses all over his face. “Let’s get married tomorrow!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be super big and it has a huge Smut scene so I might not finish it on time for next week. If it's not out next week then it'll be out the week after. I want the next chapter to be perfect!
> 
> Craig got his birds and the bees talk at 18, he's not happy.


	12. Don't you dare Tucker me! And the big wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tuckers have some bonding time and the big Wedding is coming.
> 
> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the chapters are getting harder to write. I have no idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter it made me very happy to write.

One day he’s being proposed to after a very strange dinner date and the next, he’s getting ready for his wedding. Craig was going through a bizarre part of his life. The only time he’d seen Tweek was in the morning, he glanced over at Craig before quickly leaving with his parting words being, “See you at the altar.”

“They’re making you my best man and ring bearer, you know?” Craig joked, leaning back on the bed while facing Stripe’s pen. Stripe squealed happily in response. “He said he’s planning the whole thing with Trish and Clyde acting like little messenger birds between us”

Stripe easily climbed over the pen’s wall and waddled his way over to his owner. “Hey, you aren’t supposed to be able to climb over that.” He said while rolling his eyes. He scooped up Stripe without much trouble. He could hear the three decorating in the main area. They banned him from leaving until the wedding was set up.

He passed time by playing with Stripe until he heard someone knock on his window. He thought it might have been Tweek. It was harder than he thought to open the window, it hadn’t been open in years. Once he got it open, he looked around to see who it was. Suddenly, Kenny popped up from the spot he was hiding in. “Kenny?” He asked thoughtlessly.

“Hey Craig, I just came to make sure you got out alright.” He said as he walked up to the window. “You look fine. In fact, you look really happy!”

“I am. I’m getting married today, as crazy as that sounds.” Craig announced, unaware that his face was red.

“A bit young, aren’t you?” Kenny snorted out. He burst out laughing when he noticed Craig’s ears were starting to get flushed. “No, this is good. Now is probably the best time to get married”

“What’s that meant to mean?” Craig was tired of Kenny’s cryptic messages.

“I can’t say much right now. I’m just saying that they will be busy for a while since they’re planning. Things aren’t going to stay this peaceful for too long.” Kenny said as he took a step back, he bit his bottom lip. “Craig. I like you, I want you to make it out of this alright.” He was about to turn around, but Craig grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

“You can’t just keep saying that kind of shit and just fucking walking off!” Craig shouted in his face. He was pissed and exhausted of dealing with bullshit. “Kenny. I want to trust you, but you keep hiding shit from me. Can’t you just tell me the truth? You seem to be the only one who knows.”

Kenny managed to pry away from his hands. “I’ll tell you everything on Monday. I promise.” And with that he walked off without another word despite Craig yelling at him to stop.

He didn’t return to the bed, instead deciding to lay on the ground frustratedly. What the fuck is wrong with Kenny? He kept wondering to himself until Clyde decided to check up on him. “Are you okay? Tweek said your stress levels suddenly peeked.”

“It’s nothing important. I’ll tell him later.” Craig reassured and with that Clyde went back to decorating.

Tricia entered the room a few minutes later. “Hey Fuck boy, I’ve come to give you your wedding dress. I always knew you’d make a good wife.” She said joking as she handed him the black tuxedo. She rolled her eyes at the stupid way her brother’s eyes lit up when he registered what she was presenting to him. “Actually, Tweek would be the wife since I’m walking him down.”

“We can both be the husband, brat.” He said, folding his arms. Pretending to be mad, which he clearly wasn’t.

“How dare you Tucker me.” She feigned hurt, her voice over dramatic before crossing her arms too. “Yes, Yes, very funny. Just fucking put on the suit.” She seated herself on the bed and handed Craig the tux again. “You two didn’t fuck in this bed, did you?”

“No!” He shouted defensively which only caused Tricia to laugh at him. Not wanting to be embarrassed further he started undressing. He managed to get his shirt off before hearing a gasp from his sister, he glanced back at her to make sure she was alright. She didn’t look hurt, but she looked shocked. That was unusual, she wasn’t one for expressing herself. She composed herself but she was still staring at him. Following her gaze, he realised she was surprised from all the scars littering his body. This was the first time she was seeing it.

“That’s… A lot. I knew that you might have some, but I didn’t know it would be this bad.” She sounded remorseful, guilty almost, like she was the one that hurt him. She tore her sights away from him and stared at the floor instead. He took a seat next to her, forgetting about the wedding for a moment.

“It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing any of us could have done.”

“I know. I was just- I was with you the entire time and I didn’t notice.” She flopped on to the bed frustratedly. She flipped off the ceiling. Craig laid down with but more grace and joined her, flipping off the ceiling like a true Tucker.

“I didn’t really want you to know. I didn’t want you worrying about me.” She looked over at him and scoffed.

She put her hands down and Craig copied. “That’s so fucking dumb. You’re so dumb and fucking stubborn as hell.” She leaned over and pinched his nose, hard. She let go and he winced in pain, it was sore. “You’re so fucking annoying. You are such a Tucker.” She chuckled loudly, like she used to before the whole demon issue. He shoved her back playfully.

“Fuck you! You’re a Tucker too so you’re insulting yourself just as much as you insult me.” He got up quickly and started putting on his dress shirt. He knew if he didn’t start getting dressed, they’d be play arguing all day.

“What can I say? At least I accept my flaws unlike you.” She teased with a big grin on her face, Craig flipped her off as a reply. She rolled onto her belly and stroked Stripe’s back. Stripe was happy to see Tricia again. “I’m surprised you didn’t get any on your face.”

“Tweek normally healed any injuries that would scar my face. Good because I don’t think I would have been able to pull off that look.” The struggle to look at his body was hard enough, having his face scarred too might have been too much. He wished he didn’t care about it so much, but it always bothered him.

“Remind me to thank him for making your face more tolerable to look at.” She laughed. Craig groaned as he finally slipped on his black lapel. She smiled warmly at the sight, Craig looked silly with the lapel and pyjama bottoms on. She looked at him with a familiar fondness that he was used to seeing over the years except she didn’t look sad anymore. This was the happiest she’s ever been in her life. She handed him the matching trousers. “Seriously though, Tweek seems to really care about you. As much trouble as I like to give him, he’s a brat. He really loves you, I’m glad you picked a good guy”

“Did he say something about me?” He asked which only caused Tricia to giggle. Giggle, that was new.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I gave him a hard time. He asked for my consent for the marriage after you two had your weird talk at breakfast. Naturally I said no.” Stripe squeaked in response.

“Shut up. Really?” Craig’s interest was caught, he sat back on the bed. He was almost completely dressed.

“At first he tried acting super nice to me. I kept saying no like the stubborn Tucker I am. By the end of the day, of constantly asking me I still hadn’t cracked but that’s when it happened. He got on his knees and started begging. Honestly, I think I broke him more than he broke me.” She said with a mischievous tone that rivalled Tweek’s. Craig couldn’t help looking at her with a sense of awe.

“I wish I could have seen that. Tweek hasn’t even cried in front of me.” Craig had a pretty good idea that Tweek didn’t want Tricia telling him all of this.

“It gets better. Even after he got onto his knees and begged, I still said no. I already knew at this point that he really cared about you, but I wanted to see how far I could push him.” She barked out laughing. Scaring Stripe slightly, who retreated to Craig for comfort.

“That’s so evil.” He snickered, picking Stripe up before he could get fur onto the outfit.

“I finally broke when he got on his hand and knees, with his head pressed to the ground. It was a pitiful display. Bet you’re jealous.” She snorted.

“Oh yeah, I’m real jealous that you got to torment my fiancé. You sadist.” Tricia gasped at the insult. He missed this, spending time with his sister. She helped him with his tie, he never had an opportunity to learn how to do it by himself. Tricia leaned back a bit to get a good look. She smirked to herself, proud of her work.

“Actually Craig, I’ve seen Tweek before he kidnapped me. It was before I got possessed.” He looked at her like she was crazy, Tweek never left the building before she got possessed.

“Yeah?”

“I think I was in one of your nightmares. I was being dragged into hell, you tried to get to me and I saw Tweek. He helped you up and pushed you towards me. That was the night I was possessed.” She explained.

“Wow.” Is all Craig could say in response. The two didn’t dwell on it for much longer.

Craig was about to go back to playing with Stripe until he felt something touch his face, it was Tricia’s hand against his cheek. “Craig.” She started. He looked down at her and before he knew it, his hat was snatched off. “I’m not letting you wear that stupid thing to the wedding.” She finished.

“Fine.” He huffed which only caused Tricia to grin smugly, he decided to smack that look off her face with a pillow. “Bitch.”

“Who’s the sadist now?” Before the things could escalate into a play fight, Clyde poked his head back into the room.

“The wedding is nearly ready. Wait. What am I looking at right now?” Tricia lowered the pillow she was about to dunk her brother’s face with. The sibling peeked over at each other, neither knew how to answer so they both flipped Clyde off with their blank expressions. Clyde wasn’t surprised, in fact he just laughed it off. “Okay weirdos, I’ll look after the Groom so Tricia can get changed.”

“I’ll bring the Bride to you later.” She winked before heading out of the room. With Craig’s sister out of the room, Clyde burst into tears. He charged over for a hug, but Craig kept him at arm’s length, not wanting Clyde to ruin the suit. Craig eyed him disgustedly.

“Dude!” Craig shouted which caused Clyde to back away.

“It’s just. You look so good in that suit. So handsome.” Clyde said as he wipes tears from his face.

Craig snorted at the statement, “That’s pretty gay. You do realise I’m getting married, right?” He just rolled his eyes when Clyde’s face turned bright red.

“No! I mean, I’m so happy you’re getting married. I just thought it would be a little later in life! I’m calling you handsome like a proud dad.” He tried to defend his diminishing pride.

“Dad huh? You want me to call you my dad?” Craig didn’t expect Clyde to become tomato red with how seeming embarrassed he became after the question. Did he say something wrong? Clyde was acting strangely to the question. Clyde must have realised Craig wasn’t implying anything, he started the calm down after taking in the other’s confused expression. “Never mind then.”

“Too bad, I couldn’t be your best man.” Clyde tried to change the subject. The brunette gazed over to the guinea pig that would be taking his place as best man. He found the idea hilarious. He attempted to stroke the creature’s head which only caused Stripe to squeal angrily.

“Well, we need someone to pretend to be the priest, to do the vows and shit, also Stripe can’t talk.” Craig explained his logic. He and Tweek discussed the details during the previous day. Tweek was a real diva, going on about how he wanted things to look. Craig on the other hand, didn’t care. They could get married in a wooden shed for all he cared. But Tweek wanted a grand celebration.

“You know, you don’t need me to do the vows? You two can do your own vows.”

Craig tilted his head sheepishly at him. “I actually can’t be bothered to remember them. I need you to hold the words for me. If you’re the priest, you’ll be holding a sheet of paper for me.” Clyde burst into laughter, new tears running down his face.

There were three knocks on the wall. A sign to the two that the wedding was ready, the two boys needed to get into position. Craig quickly picked up Stripe and dressed him in a small suit with a pillow attached to the top.

The two walked out into the ceremony room. Everything was repainted and looking brand new, it was like he was stepping into a new building. The pews were replaced with chairs covered in decorative white silk. Bouquets of White carnations and chrysanthemums littered the walls. White rose petals fell from the ceiling like snow. Magic clearly had something to do with that.

The pair took their places at the altar before Craig placed Stripe down in his spot, he positioned the pair of rings on top of the pillow. An organ started playing a familiar song, the one that played in Tweek’s dream. No organ in sight, it was magic again. The doors of the church opened, everything went silent.

Seeing Tweek nearly brought him to tears. He wore a white tuxedo, more decorative than his own with white flowers in his wild blonde hair. Eyes brighter than he’s ever seen and a smile happier than he thought possible. He didn’t keep anything hidden, horns, wings, tail and it made him look even more beautiful. Their eyes locked and Craig was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe.

The music started up again. Tricia held onto Tweek’s arm and led him down the aisle. That’s when he realised that the three most important people in his life were here. He was going to get married to someone he truly loved, and his sister and best friend were here to witness it. Tweek finally reached him at the altar. Craig let out the breath he was holding and Tweek did too.

“We are brought here today to witness the joining of two lovers. Tweek, do you have any words for Craig before we start the vows?” Clyde tried his best not to cry.

“Meeting you at my lowest point was not the most ideal way of making a good first impression and then I tried to murder you. Even with our unconventional meeting, I wouldn’t change it for anything. I have a horrible personality, I hate humans, I’m rude, I’m stubborn, I have goat legs, but you still love me. It means everything to me that you can see past my flaws.” Tweek gently held his hand.

“Craig, do you have any words for Tweek?” Clyde proceeded.

“My life was horrible. Even if I didn’t shoot myself that night, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. You brought back a happiness in my life that I thought I’d never have again. I’m short tempered, too tall, I can’t express myself well and I’m too stubborn to ask for help. I’m glad that my flaws don’t deter you either.” He softly squeezed Tweek’s hand back.

“You may now say your vows. Tweek, please begin.” Clyde announced.

“I, Tweek, take you, Craig Tucker, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of… Your life.”

Craig glance to his left to see Clyde holding a sheet of paper for him. Tricia rolled her eyes at the action but at least Tweek couldn’t see.

“I, Craig Tucker, take you, Tweek, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of, um… my life.”

“Can the ring bearer present the wedding rings?” Clyde asked, unsure of Stripe would understand.

Everyone watched as Stripe slowly made his way to the altar. Craig couldn’t contain a few chuckles while Tweek looked like a proud father. Clyde was having his mind blown as Craig picked up the rings and handed one to Tweek. He let Craig put the ring on him first, a simple golden band. He then took Craig’s left hand gently and placed a kiss on against his knuckles, which earned him some light chuckles. He slid the ring on, right above the engagement ring.

They stared into each other’s eyes before standing back in position, hand in hand. Tricia was crying, knowing what was coming next.

“With the power vested in me as a pretend priest. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the Craig.” Clyde said before becoming a crying mess.

Tweek pulled Craig in for the sweetest kiss of their lives. He threaded his fingers though dark locks while Craig locked his arms behind Tweek’s back. They pulled back and revelled at the fact that they promised to love each other for the rest of their lives. Tweek slowly untangled his hands from Craig’s hair. Craig was caught off guard as Tweek suddenly pulled his legs up with one arm and pulled him off his feet.

“Time for the real wedding to begin!” Tweek gleefully cheered and trudged to their room.

“Wait, where are you going? We haven’t cut the cake.” Clyde asked as he wiped some tears from his face.

“They need some alone time. They’re newlyweds now.” Tricia explained.

“Oh… OH!” Clyde finally understood and let the couple go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after wedding smut will be in the next chapter! (The scene will start with fluff) I couldn't fit it into this chapter, as I said. These chapters are getting harder and harder to write but I WILL finish this.


	13. Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek dance and Tweek has issues he needs to get over.
> 
> Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less Smut and more just a chapter with a sex scene. Expect this chapter to leave you happy if you're in it for the fluff haha. Anyone who doesn't want to read about boys having sex then skip this chapter.

Tweek kicked the door open, desperate to be left alone with his new husband. Craig looked up at him with an amused look on his face, finding his childish antics hilarious. He carefully placed Craig onto the sofa before going over to the door. “Do not disturb the honeymoon or I’ll fucking kill you, Clyde!”

Craig could hear Clyde gasp offendedly in the distance before Tweek shut the door and drew a strange symbol on it, he said a few words he couldn’t understand. He walked over to him, held his hand gently and kissed his knuckles sweetly. “Would you like to have that dance you promise me?”

“Since you asked me so nicely, handsome.” Craig teased as he got up and walked to section of the room with the most space. Tweek started up the music again, taking his place in front of his lover. He moved his hands to Craig’s hips while Craig locked his arms behind his neck.

“I could say the same about you. I knew the tux would look great on you when I brought it.” Tweek uttered as they slowly began to sway to the music. He remembered when he first saw Craig at the alter in the black wedding tux, he forgot how to breath. Craig still had the same bright lights in his eyes, nothing could explain it but pure unadulterated love and happiness.

He pulled Craig close for a slow and sweet kiss, as if he wanted to drag it out forever, despite the lust causing burns he felt. He broke away from the kiss, lips still touching Tweek’s. “Tricia told me all about your trip.” He tugged at Craig before he could carry on with that, for another saccharine kiss. Even though it killed his pride, he would beg of his knees for days if it meant the two could be married.

They stared at each for what seemed like an eternity as they danced, only tearing their eyes away to sneak in soft tender kisses. The light kisses were starting to get too much for Tweek. Unconsciously, the music started to speed up and became a few degrees louder, matching the rhythm of his quickening heartbeat. He swept Craig off his feet, supporting the other’s weight with one arm. Craig brought his arms up and held onto him. Tweek leaned in to pressed rough kisses along the human’s neck, Craig let out heavy breaths as he tilted his head to give him better access. He used his free hand to pull Craig’s leg up, to press their bodies closer together.

While he was assaulting Craig throat, the demon carefully removed Craig tie and Craig mimicked the same with his. He tugged at the other’s shirt and when the shirt didn’t give way, he shifted a nail back so he could cut off the buttons. Craig had to suppress the instinct to cover up, his chest being completely exposed for the other to see.

Tweek chuckled before carrying Craig to the bed. Once Craig’s ass hit the bed, he nuzzled against the other’s neck as he removed his lapel and ruined dress shirt. He kept the other distracted with messy kisses along his neck. Hands traced over scarred skin, Craig groaned at the unfamiliar feeling of someone else’s touch against his skin. He thought it felt weird but didn’t say anything.

While his hands were busy, Craig tried to help him undress. He ultimately decided it would be better to do it himself. He pressed their lips together for a heated makeout session as he not so gracefully tore off the tuxedo. Craig growled against his lips as he heard the fabric rip, clearly not happy about what he did.

He murmured an apology, though they both know he didn’t actually feel sorry. Tweek littered Craig’s chest with fake apologetic kisses. If he wasn’t starting to get aroused, he would have hit Tweek for being such a mischievous imp.  He gasped when he felt Tweek’s lips graze one of his nipples, he tugged lightly at blonde hair. “Don’t.” He muttered quietly.

Tweek glanced up to make sure he didn’t hurt him in any way. Craig was covering his face with his arms with his chest and neck flushed, Tweek was quite confident that the other’s face was completely red. “It’s too much.” He murmured, peeking at Tweek through the gap between his arms.

“What I’m hearing is that you’re sensitive.” He chuckled as he flicked a sensitive nub which caused the other to squeak under him. Craig moved his arms to glare at him. “Keep your arms down, it’s a much better view.”

Craig stared for moment before moving his hands to grip at the covers, “Okay.” He bit at his lip, he could feel something hard press against his clothed thigh. Tweek kissed down from his chest to his navel, keeping his eyes on Craig’s the entire time. He didn’t ignore the fact that the front of Craig’s trousers was tenting.

“I’m going to take this off. Is that alright?” He asked like the gentleman he was, though his mind was already beginning to cloud. He had just enough self control to ask for consent first. Craig simply nodded, flustered by the fact that was asked to begin with. Keen eyes watched as Tweek took his sweet time removing his trousers, leaving him in only his black boxers.

He kissed along Craig’s scarred thighs. He revelled in the way he watched him with fondness, breaths heavy, laboured and lust filled. His eyesight began to blur and blacken, teeth bit into his lower lip causing it to bleed. His mind only went back into focus when he heard Craig say his name. He looked up to see a worried expression on his lover’s face. “Tweek, your nails.” It was the scent of blood that hit him first before he glanced down and saw his claw like nails digging into the skin of Craig’s thigh. When he jerked his hands away it revealed small puncture wounds, now free to dribble blood onto the bed.

“I’m sorry, Craig.” He withdrew away, ashamed of what he did.

“It’s fine. It’s just a cut.” Craig spoke reassuringly. But it wasn’t just a cut, not to Tweek.

He placed his hand back on Craig’s thigh and began to heal it before he spoke. “I should have told you sooner. Every time you kissed me, I’ve had dark thoughts. Ones where I want to hurt you and I don’t want that. With the idea of having sex with you, I don’t want to end up raping you or something.”

Craig cupped his face with his hands. “I trust you Tweek. I know you’re not hurting me intentionally. I’ve also noticed how you would react weirdly when we first started kissing but now you’re fine with it. You underestimate yourself too much, I know you can overcome it.” With healing done Tweek rested his hands over Craig’s.

“What if I hurt you?” he asked worried.

“I can handle a lot of pain but please try to hold back.” He said before placing a kiss on Tweek’s nose. He flopped onto his back again and Tweek happily settled between his legs.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He said as he stripped off Craig’s boxers. The shyness brought on from being a virgin showed all over Craig’s face but kept his hands at his sides, willing himself not act as nervous as he was feeling. Tweek chuckled as he burrowed his face against his neck as he teased his entrance with a lubed finger, he used magic coat his fingers. Craig tensed slightly at the feeling but allowed it. Tweek never told him what having sex between two men entailed but he was starting to develop a rough idea.

His breath hitched when he felt Tweek’s finger push in. Tweek spent most of his mental focus to stop his finger from shifting back, which became harder as his mind began to fog. His mind cleared when he felt Craig’s hand touch his face and his lips kiss his head. It made him snuggle closer as he inserted a second finger.

Craig let out a groan from the stretch but didn’t stop leaving reassuring kisses against Tweek’s hair while his husband left messy love bites against his neck. Tweek pushed in the third finger when he felt like he was relaxed enough.

Craig was getting turned on again, lightly tugging at Tweek’s hair occasionally. He yelped when Tweek’s fingers brushed his prostate. Tweek peered up smugly, his sight blurring at the sound. He ignored it as he pulled his fingers back out. “Hope you’re ready, virgin boy.” His way of subtly asking for permission.

“I’m ready.” Craig panted back.

“I’m not going to lie, this is going to hurt like a bitch. I’ll try not hurt you too much, but it’ll hurt. My mind is pretty fucked up right now.” Tweek warned, one final time.

Craig laced one hand with his. “I can handle it, I’m ready.”

He thrusted in quick, bottoming out. It was incredibly painful but bearable, tears formed at the corners of Craig’s eyes, but he barely made a sound. It hurt but there was no tearing, the lube definitely helped. “Shit. Are you okay?” Tweek looked up concerned.

“Mmm. I’m good.” Craig said as he gave Tweek’s hand a comforting squeeze.

He started off with slow thrusts, doing his best to not go too fast and trying to stop himself from stabbing Craig with his nails again. It was hard, Craig was tight and hot. His body was perfect, just like rest of him. He wanted nothing more than to plow his lover’s ass, but he had to hold back.

Craig slowly got adjusted to the pain and managed to start tuning it out. Craig let out muffled mews and once Tweek found prostate again he began moaning his name. This enough to encourage Tweek to go faster, he was thrusting as hard as he could. He wrapped his long legs around Tweek’s waist, crying out in pleasure despite Tweek’s nails digging into his hip.

Tweek pressed their bodies close and kissed Craig messily, muffling all of Craig’s loud moaning. He made sure Craig came first and after a few more thrusts, he came as well. “Oops.” He whispered, remembering that he forgot to ask for permission.

“It’s alright.” Craig chuckled tiredly, with the high of sex coming down he was becoming increasing aware of his bleeding hand and hip. Tweek pulled out which caused a mess, cum, sweat, blood and tears were soaking into the bed.

Tweek cleaned up the bed with a snap of his fingers before snuggling against Craig on the bed. He cradled his husband’s hip in one hand and Craig’s right hand in his other. He stopped the bleeding first and watched Craig’s wounds close and disappear.

“I love you, by the way,” Tweek announced happily against Craig’s cheek.

Craig laughed, the messy snorty kind. “I figured, you did propose to me and now we’re married.” He pressed his forehead against Tweek’s. “I love you too.”

“Tomorrow is a Sunday, so would you like to extend the honeymoon a little longer?” Tweek joked.

“Sure, whatever you say husband. Night. I’m going to sleep.” Craig said as he closed his eyes sleepily, quickly falling asleep.

“Good night husband.” Tweek kissed his cheek before falling asleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing proper sex scene, How'd I do?
> 
> EDIT: Thanks OrangeTree for Beta reading this for me!


	14. Going to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig confronts Kenny
> 
> Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I lost the chapter after it was proofread. So please excuse any errors, I had to rescue it from the dead. So yeah, that's why it's out late.

When Craig woke up, he found Tweek fast asleep. He slowly got up and left the room. It was the first time he left since the wedding. The main area was still littered with white rose petals. The room was lit by shades of orange and pinks from the rising sun.

Petals stuck to his feet as he walked through. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find there was still some wedding cake left over. He took a seat and peeled off the petal stuck to his foot. His mind drifted to memories of the conversation he had with Kenny last night as he picked slowly at his slice of cake. It kept him up last night and it’s what caused him to wake up so early. Kenny was definitely hiding things from him, he needed to meet Kenny at school.

Craig decided that he needed to go alone, it would draw less attention and he knew Tweek didn’t like Kenny. Returning to his room to change went uneventfully, Tweek was out like a log. He found his beloved hat under the bed, even though he was fully changed, he felt naked without his hat.

He pressed a soft kiss to Tweek’s forehead before heading out. This was definitely the strangest walk to school he’s ever had, he made sure nobody noticed him as he made his way into town. Maybe he should have disguised himself but he didn’t want to go out without his hat so there was no point.

He quietly made his way into town, trying to keep a low profile. From what Tweek told him, the imps only woke up when people were at the school but that didn’t stop other demons from attacking him. Everything was going smoothly until he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he tried not to react too much to it and turned a corner he knew not many people go to. Someone was still behind him. He turned another corner, essentially making them walk in a circle. They were still trailing him.

Maybe leaving without Tweek was a bad idea. He was about to speed up but the person trailing him grabbed his shoulder. Craig clenched his fist and turned around to punch whoever was following him. His fist was inches away from the other’s face. “Craig!”

It was Clyde. “Hey fuckboy. You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.” Tricia said as she popped into view from behind Clyde. “Tweek might be out of it, but you were louder than a squealing pig.”

“You guys couldn’t just tell me like normal people? You two nearly gave me a heart attack!” Craig said, mildly annoyed.

“It was my idea. I thought it would be funny.” Tricia explained with a mischievous smile.

“Why you-” Craig started but Clyde poked his shoulder.

“Should we get going?” Clyde asked. Craig nodded, he didn’t want to leave Kenny waiting for too long. He started walking and leading the two back towards the school, the two caught on and followed.  “Why do you want to go to school? It’s infested.”

“I’m meeting up with Kenny. He seems to know about what’s happening.” Craig spoke in a hushed tone, now they were back on a main road.

“Kenny McCormick?” Clyde asked.

Craig turned to him with a disappointed look on his face, “Do you know another Kenny?”

“Just checking.”

”Why would Karen’s brother know about what’s going on?” Tricia wondered out loud for the two.

“I don’t know, but he always seems to know what’s happening. At least more than anyone else.” He said as the school came into view. The building was a wreck, some parts had been burnt down. It looked like a war zone. “Woah.” The three spoke at the same time.

“What happened here?” Craig voiced what they were all thinking. They all approached the building with caution. He noticed a few golden arrows lodged into the ground. Angels. The arrows were all identical to the ones he had seen before. Why are the angels and demons even fighting? And why at South Park?

He glanced up and noticed a familiar boy clothed in orange. Kenny skipped over to them, “I’m glad you made it here safely.” He then noticed the two behind Craig. “Oh, you brought company.”

“Cut to the chase Kenny. Tell me what’s happening.” Craig demanded curtly.

Kenny didn’t reply at first, he fiddled with a rock under his worn-down shoes. He was trying to hide it, but Craig could tell that Kenny was nervous which didn’t do well for his own nerves. Kenny laughed anxiously before speaking, “I don’t know how much I should be telling you.” The three looked between each other. Kenny confirmed that he did know something.

“Look, why don’t we make this easy for you.” Tricia said as she walked up to Kenny, standing tall. Even though she was a foot shorter than Kenny, she was a mighty young woman. She poked Kenny’s chest forcefully. “We’ll ask the questions and you’ll answer, you got me?” Craig smiled proudly behind her while Clyde was intimidated.

Kenny stopped to think, still fidgeting with the rubble under his shoe. “I will. I’ve decided on what I wanted to do. Ask away.”

“Why did the demons come here?” Craig asked first.

“I’m not entirely sure. I assume they came to mess with the heaven’s plans. Demons are like that, they like ruining everything. Not that angels are much better.” Kenny answered the first question.

“What was their plan and what does this have to do with my brother? Clearly it has something to do with Craig. He’s the only one who wasn’t possessed by a demon, or maybe one did.” Tricia giggled at the end as she turned to her brother with a suggestive smirk while forming a heart shape with her hands.

Craig flipped her off while Kenny carried on answering, “The angels came here first, looking for a particular soul that was born here. It was blessed with a shit ton of holy energy. They were going to find that person and turn them into a priest so they can kill demons for them.”

“But there aren’t any priests in South Park anymore, they all went missing. So, why are they still here?” Clyde added.

“Well, the demons got involved and killed every priest sent to train this person.”

“This person is me, isn’t it. No need to play the fucking pronoun game. Alright Kenny, spill it, how do you know so much?” Craig said frustratedly.

Kenny crushed the bit of rubble under his foot. “I’ll start from the beginning, but you probably won’t believe me. I can’t die and when I come back to life, nobody remembers seeing me die.”

“Well, Craig just got married to a demon so that’s not hard to believe.” Craig elbowed Clyde after he finished.

“Great you guys believe me, that’s a first. Also, demon boyfriend? I thought you’d hate demons after everything they did to you.” Kenny teased at the end. Craig face reddened but he refused to say anything, knowing it would come out as an embarrassed mess. “The angels were struggling against the large numbers of demons being sent here so they asked me to help them.

“Why would they ask you and how?” Craig asked bluntly once he recovered.

Kenny stopped for a moment before responding. “They asked me because I’m the only person who can see both angels and demons.”

Craig clenched his fist, “You’ve been able to see them your whole life?” He asked steadily, Kenny nodded in response. “What was the help they asked for?”

“They asked me to befriend you and convert you into the demon killer they wanted.” Kenny spoke quietly while avoiding eye contact with him.

“Right but clearly that’s not happening. What else did they ask Kenny, otherwise you wouldn’t have kept trying to be my friend.”

“They told me that if you wouldn’t convert then… They would come and kill you. If you won’t become a soldier for them alive then they’d force you into becoming an angel.”

As soon as Kenny uttered his last sentence, Craig’s fist met his face. “You’ve known about this from the start.” Kenny stumbled over and fell onto the ground. Clyde tried to stop him, but Craig brushed past him and walked over to the fallen blonde. “This whole time, you could see everything. You saw everything I went through, and you didn’t say anything.”

“There were a ton of times where I wanted to step in and help. I knew if I got involved, things would turn out bad. Both Satan and God know I can see everything. If they remembered that I lived in South Park, things were going to escalate. I didn’t want to get involved.” Kenny winced when Craig punched him again. He didn’t move to wipe the blood dripping from his nose, he knew he deserved it.

Tricia came over and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Then why? Why would you agree to help them if you wanted to keep pretending nothing was happening?”

“Karen.” He started. “The angels promised me that Karen would be guaranteed a place in Heaven if I helped them. Without this deal she’ll go to hell like everyone else, only Mormons and selected individuals get in. I didn’t want to curse her to an afterlife of suffering. I saw the chance to give her a happy afterlife and I took it.” Kenny looked down in shame. He knew he traded Craig’s life of suffering for his own security and then his sister’s. He wished Craig wasn’t nice to him, it made everything harder.

“I thought you were my friend, but it was all a trick. I trusted you.” Craig spoke harshly as he clenched his sleeve. Tricia wanted nothing more than to punch Kenny in the face.

“Becoming friends with you, that wasn’t a lie! If I was doing what they asked I wouldn’t have asked you to be my friend. I would have stopped when you told me you didn’t want to even try converting. I would have killed you like they asked me to!” Kenny realised too late, he said it.

“How could you say that? Craig never did anything wrong!” That was Clyde this time. Craig was too stunned to say anything. “This whole time, I kept thinking that Craig was murdered. But here you were, watching me torment Craig every day.”

“I know what I did was wrong. I felt guilty about it the whole time. The reason I decided to meet you here is because I knew what I did was wrong. I didn’t lie when I said I wanted you to get through this. I want to help you.”

“No offence but I don’t believe a single ounce of bullshit coming out of your mouth. Karen deserved better than this, she wouldn’t have wanted this. She would have been happy to die like the rest of us. Do you really think Karen wants to be suck in Heaven alone? She’d rather be in Hell with the rest of us.” Tricia spat.

“Kenny, I just can’t trust you. I’m going home.” Craig got up and turned to the other two. “We’ll discuss this with Tweek.”

“Craig, I know you don’t trust me now, but I still want to help you.” Kenny uttered quietly. Craig glanced at him one more time before turning to leave with Tricia and Clyde. The two silently followed by his side. Craig didn’t make it much further before Kenny pulled him back, an arrow soared past his face and hit the ground where he just stood. Kenny roughly shoved him back. “You need to get out of here!”

He glanced up and saw that the sky was beginning to swarm with angels. He didn’t need to be told twice, he started running towards the forest. Tricia and Clyde trailed behind but didn’t stay too close since Craig was being shot at. The rain of arrows stopped and the three turned up to see that demons were fighting off the angels, keeping them distracted. They ran into the forest and began heading back towards the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left and then the epilogue


	15. The demon side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits and gives Tweek their side.
> 
> Tweek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter there's only two left and then the epilogue

Tweek was furious when he woke up alone in his bed. Not only was Craig gone, so were Tricia and Clyde. The only ones left behind were him and Stripe. Tweek poured Stripe food despite how angry he was, he still needed to feed the little guy. He grumbled to himself while Stripe ate, he had no idea why Craig even left.

There was no point of wearing a disguise at this point. He thought about heading out until he felt a presence entering the church, it felt like a demon. He watched a Hell circle appear in the middle of the main room. Bright flames ripped out of the circle before forming a black haired boy, Tweek recognised him but couldn’t quite remember who it was. He stepped out of his hiding spot to get a better look.

That shitty haircut and those ugly caterpillar eyebrows, there was no questioning it, he was Damien.

Damien noticed Tweek’s presence and prepared to attack until he realised it was a demon, letting the flames die down. At first Damien didn’t recognise who he was, it took him a few walk arounds to remember. “You’re Tweek! I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

 _Not enough to looks for me_ , he thought bitterly to himself. “Whatever, what are doing here? You’re clearly not here to free me from this fucking building.” Enough though he was happy he met Craig, he still felt salty about the issue. Apparently, people did notice he was missing, they just didn’t care enough to look for him.

“Weren’t you told about the mission?” Damien was talking down to him as if he was some sort of idiot. It made his blood boil, but he didn’t show it. He never lost his cool in front of others, that was a more Craig way of handling things.

“Nobody even knew I was here, how could anyone give me orders?” Tweek’s voice was riddled with distain but kept his face straight. Damien looked around for a moment before it clicked in his head.

“This is a dead church. No wonder you couldn’t leave, there must have been what, three people in here at most in the last year.” Damien laughed mockingly. Tweek simply took a deep breath, there was no point talking about his situation, he was over it. He was reminded by the weight of his ring on his finger.

He decided it would be more productive to use Damien to learn about what the fuck was happening in South Park. “I don’t care. What’s the mission anyways? I finally have enough energy to leave now, I can help.” He lied about that last part.

“Right. Consider yourself lucky, you didn’t have to deal with this bullshit for eight years.” Those words immediately set off alarm bells in the imp’s mind. Eight years was how long Craig’s life became messed up, he already had a good idea that it was because of demons. This almost confirms it. Damien carried on. “There’s this human kid we’re trying to get rid of, dad even had to send me in because we’re getting _that desperate._ ”

“Human kid? Why don’t you just kill him?” It became increasingly more apparent who they were talking about, Tweek was dreading the answer that was coming.

“We can’t kill him, the fucker upstairs arranged it so that he’ll go to Heaven if he dies.” Tweek was lost. Why would Heaven want to have Craig? He clearly wasn’t Mormon or particularly religious at all.

“I don’t understand. Why does it even matter if a random human goes to Heaven or not?” Tweek asked as his fingers dug into his arms, too blunt to break skin. It was a habit he’d grown used to, blunt human nails were normal to him now. He was certain he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“We found those stuck up angels scouting around here and we discovered what they were interested in, some kid. At first we didn’t care about what they were doing but we noticed there was something off about the kid too, his soul was messed up. It more powerful than a normal one, it was pretty fucking easy to tell what those snobs wanted. They were going to turn him into a demon killing machine, those fucking pricks.” Tweek glanced down at his now short stubby fingers, it didn’t feel odd to be shifted for this long. Sometimes he forgets this isn’t how they’re normally meant to be, it was too easy. Keeping even this small part of himself used to be draining but it wasn’t now.

Things began clicking in his mind. Why he was easily able to leave the church when it used to hurt. Why Craig never got tired even after every kiss they shared. Why he was able to easily shift his appearance. Why he easily beat demons higher ranked than himself.  “What have you been doing during the past eight years?”

Damien scoffed at his tone, Tweek was talking down to him but he didn’t care.  He was not intimidated by someone who looks like a ten year old.

Regardless, Damien carried on. “We made sure the angels couldn’t try converting him so we killed all of the little soldiers they tried to use to convert him into a demon hunter. We knew those arrogant fools wouldn’t give up, so we needed to get rid of him. We couldn’t kill him because they would just make him an angel and that’s a whole fucking issue of its own. So, we did the next best thing, try to send him to hell.” Tweek didn’t say anything and let Damien continue even though he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

“We couldn’t possess him because of his soul so we decided to torment him until he either killed himself or perhaps kill someone else. Everything was going according to plan, he was going to kill himself but something changed one day. He stopped want to kill himself no matter what nightmares we give him or how much we made his old friends beat him up.” It made Tweek feel sick.

“What’s the plan now?” He bit out bitterly.

“The bastards are tired of waiting so they’re going to kill him to send him to heaven since we won’t let him become a-” Damien started but Tweek cut him off.

“Kill him?” Tweek shouted in alarm.

Damien got annoyed at being interrupted, “Yeah, we need to make sure those bird brains don’t kill him. They’re about to send their army.”

Suddenly, something in the air shifted, it made Tweek’s blood run cold. He rushed over to the window to see a swarm of angels descending from the sky. Without another though he rushed out of the church, there wasn’t time to search for Craig with magic. He ran towards where the angels were. They were coming from the school.

They were firing arrows at something or more likely, at Craig. Demons raised from the ground and started fighting off the angels. He wasn’t sure if he should feel relief considering it’s their fault this was even happening.

His ears twitched when he heard a familiar voice in the distance, he instantly knew who it was and rushed over. As he got closer, he could hear Craig calling his name more clearly. They spotted each other and rushed into each other’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Tweek muttered against Craig’s hat.

“Wow, thanks. Me and Clyde are fine too. Thanks for asking, bro.” Tricia droned from behind Craig. Clearly not impressed by her new brother in law. Tweek noticed the nickname.

“Oh, hey Clyde. Hey Tricia.” Tweek said sheepishly.

“Bro, a little late.” Tricia crossed her arms, giving him the Tucker scowl.

“I’m sorry Tweek, I should have trusted your instincts. Kenny, he was working for the angels.” Craig sighed. “I don’t know what to do. Those angels are out to kill me, and I can’t spend the rest of my life running from them.”

“However, I can’t leave South Park because I’m still bound to the church.” Tweek added. The four of them looked between each other, trying to form a plan of what to do next. Everyone was coming up blank until Tweek remembered something. “Pip. If Damien is here then Pip might be around.”

“Pip?” Tricia muttered at the unusual name.

“I don’t really want to explain everything so here’s the short version. Damien is the son of Satan and Pip is like his kinda boyfriend. Damien might be a dick but Pip was always eager to help, he might have some ideas to get us out of this situation.” Tweek clarified. The three looked amongst each other and nodded in agreement. “Where would an English boy go if he came into town?”

“There’s tea shop that opened up recently but it’s back towards the town center.” Clyde answered. The group peeked back toward the growing war zone.

“Trish, Clyde, you two don’t have to come. I’ll understand, it’s going to be fucking dangerous.” Craig said as he turned to the two.

“As if you could get rid of me that easily.” Tricia said as she stood proudly.

“I’m not leaving you again.” Clyde said as he slapped Craig hard on the back. Craig shoved back, hard, nearly knocking the other over. Lastly, he turned to Tweek. His eyes said more than his words ever could.

“Will you come with me?” Tweek didn’t even need to answer the question, he simply pulled Craig in for a kiss. Craig didn’t return it, like a wordless promise. They could kiss as much as they like once everything was over.

“Are we all ready?” Craig asked, knowing they were walking into the unknown. Everyone silently agreed. Tweek and Craig turned to look at the church in the distance one last time before heading towards the town center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update next week, I'll be busy with uni. It might be up the week after.


	16. A cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a boy drinking a cup of tea.
> 
> Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, life happened

The four rushed their way into town, they needed to get to the tea shop before anyone noticed them. Craig spotted something that annoyed him from a distance. He saw Stan, Cartman and Kyle running towards the school where the battle was happening because of course they did, they didn’t know how to stay away from trouble. Craig pretended he didn’t see them, he wouldn’t mind if they died but they never do.

Tweek kept Craig hidden as they approached the store. The group all peeked in too see a lone ten year old boy drinking tea on his own. They all looked at each other and nodded, ready to enter.

They walked in together with Tweek leading. They got a closer look at the small blonde, sipping on a petite cup of tea in an abandoned store. It was hard for the humans to believe that this was Satan’s son’s boyfriend. “Are we sure we have the right person? He just… Looks so normal.” Clyde asked.

“Yeah, he literally hasn’t aged a day.” Pip peeked up from hearing Tweek’s voice.

“Why, greetings. Would you like some tea?” The small brit turned to face the group, he nearly dropped his cup. “Oh Tweek, did you finally finish your vacation Damien was talking about twenty years ago?”

“Is that what he fucking told you?” Tweek was starting to get pissed, Craig place a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and calmed down. “No, I was assigned to cause mischief at a church that died before I could leave.”

“What a shame. I’m sorry about that pal.” Pip said with genuine sadness. He put down his tea and sat up straight. “Well, is there anything you need from me? There must be a reason why you’re here.”

“We want to talk about the mission that’s currently happening.” Tweek started as he pulled his husband close. “Craig here is the guy that everyone is looking for.”

Craig looked up at his lover questionably. “Should we really be telling him this?” He looked down at Pip, who didn’t have much of a reaction.

“It’s fine, Pip is harmless. Damien took him out of Limbo so he can’t do much.” Tweek explained, not even bothering to conceal his voice.

“Yes, it’s true. I’m as close to human as it gets.” Pip clarified before glancing at the rings on their fingers. “Oh, now I see why you came to me. There’s nothing better than a good romance.”

The couple peeped at each other, both of their faces slightly tinted red. Tweek quickly recovered while Craig turned to face the ground. The two accompanying them just started laughing. Tweek cleared his throat. “Ideally I’d like to deal with this problem without Craig ending up dead in the end.”

“I see, well, I might have an idea since Damien likes to tell me all about his plans.” Pip added as he poured himself a new cup of tea. “Because Craig wouldn’t kill himself, they had to develop a plan B. It was my plan really, I felt bad for the poor lad.” Craig’s hand tensed around Tweek’s but he didn’t say anything, he already figured it out on his own.

“Just tell us, we’re on a time limit.” Tweek rushed as he glanced out of the window, the situation was slowly getting worse. “Pip seriously, we need to hurry this up.”

“We made a machine that should be able to extract the extra energy and then Craig can go back to being a normal boy. Without that extra holy energy, God won’t need him so he won’t go to heaven and hell doesn’t need to worry about him.” Pip took a quick sip. “I’ll ask Damien to bring it up and ask him nicely not to kill Craig. He was originally going to kill Craig after for all the trouble he caused him which is just silly.”

“Great, bring it up now and we can get this over with.” Tweek sighed with relief, Craig smiled happily up at him.

“There’s an issue. Me and Damien can’t just bring it up, it was built to run in hell and Craig can’t go to hell for long without dying.” Pip finished his cup and placed it down before getting up.

“What are you saying? What’s the plan because I‘m not risking Craig’s life to go to hell.” Tweek watched Pip walk up to the glass door.

“We took over the church in the town and we set up a base there. It should have enough energy from Hell to run the machine here on Earth.” Pip informed gesturing to the church in the distance.

“Great then we’ll meet you there.” He turned to the group. “I’ll teleport us there, try not to puke you three.” He announced before thrusting his trident against the ground… Nothing happened. “What the… What the fuck?” He pushed past Pip and peeked outside. “They fucking sealed the Hell circles, I don’t see any more demons entering the battle. Fuck, the church is on the other side of town.”

“Oh my. Mates, you’ll have to head to the church by foot. Looks like I’ll be the one meeting you there.” Pip skipped towards Tricia and Clyde. He pulled two guns out of his pockets. “You two may need these, shot an angel with this and they’ll be sent back to heaven.”

“Nice, I’m ready to shoot a few bitches.” Tricia took one of the guns and tested out the weight in her hands, she was happily pleased. “Nice.” She repeated.

“I’ll do what it takes.” Clyde’s hands trembled around the gun. He glanced up at Craig and held it steadily in his hand. “I’ll have your back buddy.”

“I’ll meet you all there. I’ll travel through limbo so I can contact Damien faster. I hope to see you love birds there.” Pip waved before disappearing into the wall of the building.

“Is it just me who thinks it’s weird that a ten year old talks like an old British man?” Clyde asked the group jokingly.

“It’s not just you.” Craig chuckled back.

“Are we ready to go?” Tweek announced as he opened the door and peeked out. “The coast is clear.”

“I don’t have a weapon though.” Craig added.

Tricia walked besides Tweek. “You just need to focus on not dying.” Tweek and Tricia took the lead followed by Craig with Clyde covering the back. “As much as I’d love to shoot like crazy, we need to keep a low profile for as long as possible.”

“I hope those fucking douchebags keep them distracted. God, I fucking hate them.” Craig said bitterly. Tweek turned and gave Craig a look. “Does it really matter? Who’s name am I going to say? Satan?”

They didn’t have time to argue, arrows began raining down towards them. Tweek quickly grabbed Craig and pulled him to the side. Tricia and Clyde were free to shoot since the angels didn’t care about them at all, their entire focus was dedicated to putting an arrow through Craig head.

“Shit!” Tweek tried his best to keep Craig covered but he wasn’t built for combat, his only weapon being his trident which was only meant for emergencies. They were being shot from every angle, he used his wings to cover them but they were slowly being torn away.

Trish and Clyde couldn’t keep up with mass amount of angels descending from the sky. Tricia turned back towards her brother and saw an angel with a knife approaching the two. “Craig behind you!”

Craig turned as soon as he could. All he could focus on was the blade before him, his life flashed before his eyes as the blade came down. All he could do is reach back and grab Tweek’s arm.

_Bang_

Tweek reacted too slowly, blood splat across his back before he could even process everything. Craig stumbled back, bumping into Tweek with his face covered in blood. The headless corpse of an angel fell to the ground before them. Craig was panting from the near death experience.

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Kenny rushed over holding a gun in his hand. Craig picked up the knife from the ground. Tweek grabbed Craig’s other hand, hauled him onto his feet and started running.

“We’ll hang behind and try to clear these angels!” The three heard Tricia shout from behind them.

“Kenny, what the fuck are you doing here?” Craig shouted

“Craig, you were right. I was wrong to put your life above someone else’s. Karen would never want to be in heaven if she knew taking your life is what it took.” Kenny gave Craig an apologetic look.

Tweek pulled Craig away from Kenny. “I don’t fucking trust you.”

“Kenny, you worked for the angels. You tricked me. How can I trust you?” Craig snarled. “Do you think I’ll trust just because you saved my life? Well buddy, you have another thing coming. I should fucking punch that face of yours again for what you’ve done to me.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes. I want to make up for what I’ve done. I’ll risk my life, die over and over if it means you get out of this okay.” Kenny claimed before pulling out a silver decorative gun. “This gun, they gave it to me to kill you with. They gave me one shot, it would erase everything stored in your soul.” Kenny shot at the ground with it.

“Kenny, I don’t know-” Craig started but a sudden shockwave knocked the three over, Tweek was quick to cover Craig from the falling debris. Trees were knocked down around them from the force. In the middle of the circle of flattened trees stood an angel with four wings splayed wide and open on his back. He slowly stepped towards the downed couple.

Tweek was quick to get up and shield Craig with his body. He could barely hold up his weapon at this point. “Human, you really caused us too much trouble.” He swiftly shot Tweek in the leg and pushed him to the side. Tweek grunted his pain, he tried to get up but his body wasn’t responding. The arrow buried in his leg was draining his energy.

“What’s the point of doing all of this?” Craig shouted as he glanced over to Tweek who was down for the count, he was struggling to even keep his eyes open. Kenny was knocked out from the earlier attack.

“Because we like teaching those vermin demons their place. When you have nothing better to do but sit around in the clouds and hear those demons mock us. How can we not want to make them suffer? The demons would do the same if they could, we’re just beating them to it.” The four winged angel stopped walking once he was directly in front of him.

“As if I would ever help you fucking bird brains with anything, you can fucking kill me but I won’t do shit for you!” Craig shouted, anger blazing in his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what you want, we’ll just get rid of those useless memory of yours. You’ll be reduced to nothing but a mindless demon killing machine.” The angel pulled his arrow back, inches away from Craig’s face. “Any last words?”

Craig stared back defiantly and spat at the angel’s feet. “Fuck you.”

“That’s the end for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue!


	17. The final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to end

“That’s the end for you.” Before the angel could let go of the arrow, Craig slashed his leg with the knife he grabbed earlier and kicked him down. He took this opportunity to get the upperhand and stabbed the angel’s arm. They groaned in pain and let go of their weapon which he then kicked out of the way.

“What were you saying?” Craig mocked. While the angel was busy recovering, he picked up Tweek’s weapon and stabbed the angel in the gut with it. It would have been easy to kill the angel right there and then but he was proving a point. The demons had been trying to push him into killing someone for the past eight years and he wasn’t about to do it now.

“Tweek are you alright?” He rushed over to the fallen demon who was groaning on the ground.

“Yeah… Just pull out this arrow for me.” Craig pulled it out without a second thought which caused Tweek to hiss in pain. His red eyes met Craig’s. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah well, someone had to save your ass.” He said with a smile which spread to Tweek’s face too. He knelt next to his lover, shifting their faces closer.

Tweek let out a hearty chuckle. “Thanks for saving me, you’re my hero.” He threaded his fingers under Craig’s hat. A warmth budded in their chests.

“Hate to cut this sweet moment short but we need to get Craig the fuck out of here. Gabriel is literally still alive and like, three meters away from where you’re about to make out.” Kenny said as he walked over to the couple while rubbing at his head.

“R-Right.” Craig was embarrassed over the fact that Kenny probably saw all of that. He pushed himself up and helped Tweek. He wasn’t strong enough to walk on his own yet. The three slowly made their way to the main church of the town that was once run by father Maxi before he was killed off.

“How excellent, you managed to get here mostly intact. And you brought dear Kenneth with you.” Pip greeted them at the entrance. He then disappeared back into the building and the three followed after him. The first thing to hit Craig was the familiar smell of burning flesh and ash, he was then met with a hellish sight. The room’s interior was all decorated red with rock spikes jutting out of the ground. In the middle of the room laid a large strange machine. “It will be ready in a jiffy, feel free to do whatever you want until it’s done.”

Craig carefully lowered Tweek to the ground and cringed at the severity of his husband’s injuries. “Are you going to be alright?” He said as he sat himself in front of him, ignoring the fact that demons were pouring out of a hole in the room and leaving through the roof.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’ll be slow to heal but I’ll live.” The two sat silently together which Tweek was grateful for, he didn’t really feel like talking while his entire body was searing in pain. Kenny fiddled with something in his pocket, his other hand tugged at his blonde locks as he muttered something to himself.

Pip eventually returned with the good news. “Pals, the machine is ready. I’ve told Damien not to kill you. If he’s a good boy then he won’t. I jest, he’ll be good.” Tweek got up on his own this time, he didn’t look any better though. The three followed Pip towards the machine and he opened the hatch. It was pitch black inside. “You just need to hop in and lay on the ground and Tweek, If you hear screaming please reframe from freaking out. I guarantee that he won’t die from it.” Craig clenched Tweek’s hand nervously.

“Don’t be scared Craig. I’ll be here as soon as you get out.” The imp reassured.

Craig took a deep breath. “I know.” He paused. “It’s just overwhelming. To know everything ends here. I don’t know, I guess I’ll be normal again.” He smiled at his lover. “Once this is done, we can live together without any more crazy adventures” Chuckling towards the end.

“Right, we can live simple and boring lives together.” Tweek spoke with a gentle smile. Pip was gushing over the whole thing while Damien watched in silence.

Craig turned to face Tweek and the other mimicked. “Can I have a kiss before I go in?”

“How can I say no to that.” He stated more than asked as he wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist. Then there was a click, followed by a bang. Craig let out a sound like he had the air knocked out of him, wincing in pain. Tweek felt something warm pour over his hands and somewhere else, his shirt was becoming soaked. Behind Craig was Kenny, holding up the decorative gun with tears in his eyes.

Tweek’s hands were stained red with blood. Craig gasped agonizingly for air only to push it all out in pain. Tweek quickly helped Craig off his feet and examined the injury, there was a hole through his chest, mere inches away from his heart. He was bleeding, bleeding fast.

Everything became a dizzying mess as he attempted everything he could to stop the blood flowing, he could vaguely make out someone shouting in the background before hearing another bang. He was trying to pump as much magic as he could into healing but it did nothing. His face felt hot and a cold hand touched his. Craig’s hand was on his and he used his other to wipe at the tears falling from the demon’s eyes. “There’s no point trying, I’m not going to make it. This isn’t how I wanted to see you cry.”

“You’ll be okay, I won’t let you die!” Tears were streaming down his face, Craig could barely feel them as they dripped and landed on his cheek.

“Don’t lie, I know… I’m going to die.” The fear bubbled in his chest. The pain was disappearing, he felt numb. All he could focus on was the crying face above him. “… Tweek.”

“Craig, I don’t want you to leave me.” His hand clung desperately to Craig’s cold one. Craig squeezed his hand as hard as he could, Tweek could barely feel it.

“I don’t want to leave you. I… I wanted to live the rest of my life with you.” His own tears ran down his face, he could no longer feel the warmth of Tweek’s hand. “Knowing I’m leaving you behind… that’s what hurts the most.” He weakly coughed out blood that was slowly flooding his lungs.

Tweek watched Craig eyes slowly start to fade. “I don’t know what to do without you.” He gently pressed Craig’s hand up to his face.

Craig smiled weakly at him. “Look after Stripe for me.” Craig spoke, barely above a whisper. “Tweek, lean closer.” Craig’s voice was fading. Tweek did as he was asked, ready to hear the last words from his lover.

His body felt like lead but he used the last amount of energy to say his final words. “Tweek… I love you. I wish… I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“I love you too Craig, more than anything.” Tweek sobbed, head pressed against Craig’s chest as he listened to Craig’s fading heartbeat. He couldn’t bear to look at Craig’s eyes, to watch the life leave them. “Tell me your final requests.”

“Mom, dad, bury me… with them.” Craig was struggling to talk, he could barely keep his eyes open. “Trish, Clyde… tell them… I loved them” He slowly closed his eyes. “One…more.”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.” Craig took his last gasp of air. “I love you.” As by Craig’s dying words, Tweek pressed his lips to Craig’s, he felt Craig smile against his lips until the moment he became limp in his arms. Craig Tucker died in the arms of his lover.

The moment Craig died, Tweek clung to his lover and wept. He screamed at the top of his lungs, he cried and cried with no intention to stop.

“Bro, Craig, the angels and demons are retreating. What’s-” Tricia walked in to see Kenny’s lifeless body on the ground mere meters away from her brother in law’s crying, hunched over form. She instantly knew what happened. She ran over to Tweek to see her brother’s corpse, she collapsed to the ground unable to stay standing. Overwhelmed with emotion, tears poured from her eyes. Clyde rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, don’t cry. He wouldn’t want to see you like this.” Clyde spoke softly. Tricia looked up at him, tears were falling heavily from his eyes. His body trembled but he tried to look as reassuring as he could.

Once the three could no longer cry anymore tears, the group returned to the church to fulfil one of Craig’s dying requests. Tweek dug a new grave besides the other two Tuckers as the pair of humans watched. Tweek let the two say their final words to Craig, before walking to the casket. Red eyes glance down to the band around his finger, He kissed Craig’s cold cheek and them he solemnly closed the lid. He lowered the casket into the hole before burying it in silence, eyes stinging, tears dripping.

Once he was done, the three sat in front of the grave and cried together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue remains and then this series is over, though I may do a sequel in the future. Sorry if I made anyone cry, I cried a lot writing this chapter. Also I sneakily added the major character death tag. I don't know when I'll finish the epilogue. Expect it in 1-2 weeks.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of the series!
> 
> Also: My next Creek Series is Alone at sea, the prologue is already out.  
> [Alone At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931080)


	18. Epilogue - The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek mourns Craig's death. It's been a year since he died.

His fingers brushed against the stone, it was cold against his skin. His clothed legs pressed against the grass that now grew there. The smell of death lingered in the air from where Tweek was seated in front of his lover’s grave. He came here everyday, spent most of his time here. If he wasn’t looking after Stripe, he was sitting in front of Craig’s grave. Even after a year, things never got easier.

He didn’t move when he heard two sets of foot steps approach, he already knew who it was. The pair always came to visit and check up on him, even though he repeated told them they didn’t need to. He felt Tricia’s slimmer hand touch his shoulder first before feeling Clyde’s on his other. “How have you been?” She asked with a soft tone, hurt and pain still lingering in her voice.

“The same as always.” He replied. Tricia was living with Clyde now since she had no other family member to look after her and he wasn’t cut out for it. He was glad Tricia at least had Clyde to comfort her, he couldn’t provide her with the life she needed. With Clyde she can live a somewhat normal human life. His eyes glanced up at her, she was at the stage of her life where she was growing fast. She was starting to resemble her brother more, some part of that saddened him. He was also happy to watch Tricia grow up in Craig’s place, he would have wanted that. He watched Tricia place a bouquet on Craig’s grave, she always brought new ones when she visits.

“Do you want to come over to my place after? I don’t think Craig would want you wasting your life away in front of his grave.” Clyde spoke calmly. Everyone grieved differently, Clyde channelled most of his into looking after him and Tricia. Tweek stared back at the grave, he needed to move on but the longer he spent away from the grave, the stronger the feeling of guilt became.  Clyde was right though, rotting away in front of Craig’s grave wasn’t going to bring him back. Craig wouldn’t want him to be like this.

“I’ll come, just give me some time. I’ll meet you guys there after.” Tweek didn’t need to see it to know the two were looking at each other, debating on if they should leave Tweek for a while.

“We’ll see you there then bro.” She leaned over and a kissed his head before leaving with Clyde. Tweek sighed once he couldn’t hear the two anymore, he thought he should really spend more time with his sister in law. His eyes lingered on the ring on his finger, the wedding still fresh in his mind even with the slow passage of time. The whole world seemed so much slower without Craig there with him.

He heard someone’s light footsteps against the snow approaching, too light to be Clyde and too heavy to be Kenny. If it was Kenny, he’d murder the guy like every other time he tried to approach Craig’s grave. It must have been Tricia. “I said I was coming after, didn’t I?”

The treading stopped several feet away, there was no response. The seconds dragged on until a voice ran through the air. “You must be Tweek.” A voice that haunted his nightmares, so familiar yet different. He didn’t want to turn around as hot tears dripped down his cheeks, there was a fear that he’d turn around and find something he didn’t want to see, or worse, see nothing at all. The voice played over and over inside his head until he finally turned around.

It was like he was seeing a ghost. He didn’t want to believe it at first, the man slowly stepped closer to where he was seated with a look a confusion on his face. Tweek brought his hands up and touched the man’s face, His thumbs brushed against his soft cheeks and his fingers tangled in familiar black locks. His red eyes stared into blue, it was real, he was real.

Before the other could say anything, Tweek pulled him down. He pressed his face against the other’s chest, wrapped his arms around his torso and sobbed earnestly. Loudly and messily, which he hasn’t done since he cried over his lover’s dead body.

Craig didn’t say anything, he let Tweek cry against him. He held the demon back, unsure of what to do next. After the moment dragged on, Tweek eventually calmed down. He pulled back and took another good look at Craig’s face again, which only made him want to cry more. Craig’s expression however was a complete contrast to his, he was calm, and his face was rather blank if not a bit confused.

“Is that really you Craig?” He asked, something seemed off. His mind was starting to clear after the shook of seeing his dead lover. Above Craig’s head were strange floating black chunks that seemed to vaguely formed a hoop, like a halo. Most noticeably, on Craig’s back sat two large feathered black wings.

The man before him untangled his arms and stood up. “Sort of.” He stopped to pick something up from the ground, it was a shovel. “Help me dig my grave and I can explain.”

Tweek hesitated to move.  The man in front of him seemed so much like his Craig but there was something odd about him, and it wasn’t the black wings and charred broken halo. “I don’t want to start until you explain why you’re here. Or rather, how you’re here. You’re meant to be a brainwashed puppet right now!”

The person who he thought was Craig stopped, he placed the shovel down and sat before Tweek so they were eye level. “I’m not the Craig that died a year ago.”

Tweek’s eyes glowed red, anger brimming in his mind as he scanned the person before him, who remain calm and collected. There wasn’t a hint of lying coming from him.

“It’s like I am Craig but I’m not at the same time.” Craig paused when he gazed upon Tweek’s angry and confused expression. “I’ll clarify, I did have my soul cleared when I was reborn as an angel. I didn’t have a single memory. I didn’t have a name, I didn’t know who I was, which left me wondering around heaven aimlessly.”

Tweek’s anger dropped as his mind drifted to thoughts about Craig’s death. He always blamed himself for what happened, even though he knew Craig would never accept that. Tweek’s calmer state pushed Craig to keep going. “I remember I only had one goal in my mind, it was to find something I was missing and I didn’t know what it was.”

“Your memories?” Tweek wondered aloud.

Craig simply smiled at Tweek, which caused the demon’s chest to warm. “No, not exactly. As my story goes. I got approached by a few angels but I simply ignored them since I was looking for something. Eventually Kenny fo-”

“Kenny!” Tweek cut him off, there was no one in the world that Tweek hated more than the immortal blonde. “Did he hurt you? I’ll fucking kill him if he did. I’ll fucking go to heaven and rip out his soul!”

“Woah woah! Calm down. Kenny didn’t hurt me. He kept apologising to me constantly even though I repeatedly told him that I didn’t remember anything. He said he’d do anything to make up for what he did, he decided to steal my memories back from God since he keeps that kind of stuff in his desk.”

“Then you have your memories back?” Tweek asked hopefully.

“Not entirely. I have my memories but they’re coming back to me slowly. There are massive chunks in my memories. That’s why it’s taken me so long to come back, I didn’t want to see you when I only saw you as a stranger. I’ve recently began to remember some important events.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Things like my sister’s eleventh birthday or when Clyde asked me to come over to his house to cry.” Craig paused again to think before continuing. “I know the missing feeling in my chest wasn’t from losing my memories because as I remembered Trish and Clyde. The feeling didn’t start going away until I recovered my first memory of you.” Craig’s cheeks tinted slightly.

Tweek let out a sigh of relief, this Craig really was his, he smiled at the other impishly, “What memory was it?”

“When I confessed and then I remembered some parts of our wedding. Then I realised the pain in my chest was my soul yearning for yours. I guess our relationship was more than just the memories I had, since it ran much deeper.” Tweek leaned closer and held Craig hands, they were softer than he remembered. It suddenly occurred to him that once again, Craig’s old body was still several feet underground and this was now Craig’s new one.

“I didn’t want to see you until I got everything back. I really don’t remember much about you. All I know is that I loved you deeply and that I wanted to be with you. It just didn’t seem right to come back while still seeing you as a stranger. It’s like, I’m meeting you from someone telling me stories of you. But, I knew I’d hurt you more by not coming back.” Tweek felt weird about falling in love all over again with this new reborn Craig. It was still Craig but he didn’t have the history they shared. There was the same fuzzy feeling in his chest when he saw Craig smile at him. Craig grinned at him, “I hope you’re willing to put up with me until my memories come back.”

Tweek placed a hand on Craig’s jaw and pulled him close for a quick peck on the lips. “I’d be willing to wait forever.”

“I can’t help but feel bad. I know I’m Craig but I somewhat feel disconnected sometimes.” Craig spoke softly, voice filled with guilt.

“It’s fine. Even if you never reconnect with your memories, we can always make new ones. Even this new you, I’ll love you just as much as I used to.” This time Craig was the one to lean in for a kiss, it was more than a peck on the lips. He pressed his lips wholeheartedly against Tweek’s, he pulled back surprised.

“Your lips feel weird, kinda hot and tingly. It felt like you burnt me.” Tweek eyes widened at that.

“Well well well, welcome to my world. It must be because you’re like some kind of angel or something. I had to constantly feel that and it’s still happening with your new body. Don’t worry, you get used to it.” He found himself laughing, he hadn’t laughed since Craig died.

“I’ll keep that in mind then.” Craig chuckled in response, it caused Tweek to cry more. He didn’t realise he even missed Craig’s laugh that much.

“Why are we digging up your grave exactly?” He wondered curiously. The two were stood up with shovels in hand. Tweek took a startled step back when Craig suddenly leaned up to his face, he smiled mischievously.

“I want my rings back.” Something about Craig’s words made his cheeks burn red.

He cleared the back of his throat nervously. “O-Oh. Alright.” With that, the two proceeded to unearth Craig’s grave. They stayed silent through the whole ordeal, Tweek periodically pinching himself to make sure this was real. He would occasionally glance up at Craig, he would notice and smile in response. Tweek’s chest buzzed the entire time.

Eventually Tweek’s shovel collided with the casket with a loud clank. The two carefully uncovered the casket until it was clear enough to remove the lid. Craig turned to Tweek. “You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

“I want to see, you need to give me the rings so I can put them on your finger again.” His remark caused Craig to snort and flip him off. “Oh come on, that isn’t very nice.” He grinned.

“From what I recall, I wasn’t very nice to begin with.” Craig stated as he pulled the lid open. Tweek mentally braced himself for the sight. To his surprise, Craig looked the same as the day he was buried. His red eyes flickered between the two, it was unusual to see two of the same face. “I guess my body didn’t rot because my death was caused by an angel’s weapon.” Craig gingerly picked up his deceased hand and gently pulled off the two rings. “Sorry buddy but you won’t be needing this anymore.”

Craig then closed the lid and climbed out of the hole they created. He handed Tweek the rings. “Are you ready?” The blonde asked.

“Yep.” Craig said with a nod. Tweek held Craig’s wrist up, his eyes travelled up to Craig’s face. He felt like he was seeing things, he could see Craig standing before him in his tuxedo with petals cascading down. He pushed the rings onto Craig’s finger, he could hear Clyde’s voice. He brushed his fingers against Craig’s cheeks before pulling him into a kiss.

“I love you.” Tweek murmured once they parted. Craig held his hands over the demon’s.

“I can’t say I’m ready to say the same thing back yet but I feel it. The love, the connection. It feels right to be here with you, like a gap in my chest has been filled.” Craig’s hands felt warm against his own. Even though Craig couldn’t say I love you back, he felt content.

“Let’s grab Stripe and go to see the others, they’re going to freak out even more than I did. Clyde might even pass out.” He lowered their hands so they could walk. He clicked his fingers, so the grave was back to its earlier pristine condition.

Craig halted their walk by stopping. “Tweek, we’re going to have so much ahead of us. It’s going to take years for me to recover everything we shared but I’m glad you’re going to be with me along the way. From here on out, it’ll be us two. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Me, you and our church.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The two made their way back home. A Demon and an Angel of the church.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my story, It was a long journey. The two have their happy ending because I'm not heartless @-@

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow my Art:  
> [Tumblr](https://kuroxanarts.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kuroxann/)
> 
> Want to join the discord?  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/TrKfKQN)


End file.
